Adventures in Espionage
by asuka02redeva
Summary: Sequel to Adventures in Babysitting-SASUSAKU-"You three are being held responsible for damages rendered by an ice cream truck. As of today you are no longer Konoha citizens," informed Tsunade.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I'm back

Author's Note: I'm back! And I'm sure that FF is still copying my first sentences. However, like I said, I'm back with the second round of the _Adventures_ series. Please hold your applause. I was so impressed by all the readers that gathered to read _Adventures in Babysitting _that I decided that we might as well have a series. Picks up where _Babysitting _left off. This is a short introduction to get things rolling!

Please note the name _Sumiko_ means pure, genuine, or beautiful. The name _Satoshi_ means clear thinking, quick wit, and wise. The name _Hiroki _means abundant joy and strength. The name _Yasu_ means tranquil.

-

Introduction: The Consequences of Being Busted

-

Team Kakashi—minus Kakashi—currently occupied a bench outside of the hokage's office. They were exhausted from a week's worth of babysitting and had been given merely four hours relief before they found themselves summoned to the hokage's office…

_Three tired teens trudged through the barely lit streets of Konoha. All were coming from different directions toward the path that would lead them to their infinite doom. _

"_Naruto…" came a tired plea as the medic stood with slumped shoulders watching as her teammate headed in the wrong direction, "Naruto, please…" _

_Oh Kami, she was desperate…she had resorted to kindness…_

_The Uchiha rounded the corner to find the tired female pleading and the sleepwalking blonde heading in the direction of Ichiraku. With a sigh, relieved that he still maintained some level of cognitive thinking he managed to snag the back of Naruto's shirt and proceeded to lead him in the right direction._

_Along the way the Uchiha managed to drag Naruto and helped the medic avoid a bench, a tree, and the occasional mailbox. _

_Too. Many. Stairs._

"_Just leave me teme!" whined Naruto at the sight of several more flights before him._

"_Hn," began the Uchiha holding onto the banister to steady himself, "What are you complaining about? I'm the one hauling your lazy ass up the stairs," but there was no fight behind his voice, he was far too tired and currently seeing two Naruto's instead of one and the form of a medic nin leaning over the banister. _

_Thank Kami yet again, for he was lucky enough to pull her back before she completely toppled over the rail…_

_When they finally made it to the very top of the hokage tower their first plan of action was to take refuge on the free bench before them. Shizune's information that the hokage was currently busy (more than likely passed out at her desk) was all the push that they needed to claim the bench as their own…_

Shizune pitied the trio of tired teens. The normally hyperactive blonde was sitting with his shoulders slumped forward, his head bobbing slightly as he tried to stay awake. The medic sat in the middle looking no better than her first companion as she tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Even the Uchiha's head was bobbing as he sat with crossed arms. Shizune wondered what kind of mission the trio had endured to leave them in this sort of condition.

"Sakura-chan?" came a pathetic voice.

"Hai Naruto?" came an equally pathetic and rather lifeless reply.

"What do you think Baa-chan is going to do with us?"

Sakura cringed remembering her training, "Oh it's going to be painful…"

The trio sighed imagining the hokage on the other side of the door probably dreaming up their fates even as they spoke. Before the domino effect could be proven the trio was called to attention by Shizune.

"Here goes nothing," muttered Naruto slowly getting up from the bench with a yawn.

Sakura and Sasuke slowly followed suit…

"Let's just get this over with," murmured Sasuke trying to suppress a yawn.

"Shishou yells, we apologize, she thinks of a way to punish us, we sleep," informed Sakura.

"Hai," came two hopeful sounding replies.

They slowly dragged themselves into the hokage's office. Her mouth opened then closed as she regarded them. Their clothes were wrinkled, their hair shot out in more peculiar angles than usual, and they appeared to be completely oblivious to the trouble they were in.

Naruto appeared to be in a world of his own. Sakura was tilting toward the Uchiha. The Uchiha had enough life in him to take hold of her arm and steady the medic.

"You three," began the hokage, her elbows on the desktop and her fingers laced as almond eyes surveyed the pitiful teens.

"Hai," came a reply from the female, although it couldn't be determined if it was a question or a statement, and an accompanying, _"Hn."_ And after a few jars to the ribs another, "Huh?" from the blonde followed.

Tsunade sighed, how on Earth was she supposed to have fun dishing out their punishment when they looked so pathetic standing before her?

_THUD_

Sasuke and Sakura were on high alert—well as alert as a half dead ninja can be—Sakura looked in every direction resembling her twelve year old self on her first day of training; Sasuke sighed as the source of the sound was detected, tapping the female on the shoulder and motioning to a blonde haired heap on the floor.

Two out of three teens jumped as the hokage's fist crashed down on the desktop.

"Are we under attack?!" cried Naruto sitting on the floor and blinking, "Get down Sakura-chan!"

_THUD _

The Uchiha's eyes widened as Naruto took down the medic of their team, his eyebrow rose for the medic appeared to not have enough life in her to remove the blonde from her person, and his eyes slowly shifted to the frightening looking face of the hokage. He cleared his throat, hands in his pockets and _nudged _the dobe with his foot.

"I've been hit!" wailed the blonde on the floor as he collapsed along side of the medic…who was apparently taking this opportunity to take a nap…

…Leaving the Uchiha with an aloof face which would have worked had his eyelids not been drooping…

10 minutes later…

"Now that I have your full attention," announced Tsunade sending each one a glare having seated them all in wooden chairs before her scrutiny.

Tsunade's school of hard knocks is now in session…

"I will now inform you why I had you summoned…"

"About time, I want to go back to sleep," whined Naruto.

Sasuke and Sakura cautiously moved their chairs to the left to distance themselves from Naruto and the hokage's perhaps not so accurate aim when throwing blunt objects.

"What was that?!" fumed Tsunade, glaring at the oblivious Naruto while two teens sweatdropped.

"Nothing Shishou…" obediently complied Sakura with a weak smile, "Please continue."

"As I was saying," the hokage began once more, "you three are being held liable for damages rendered by an ice cream truck…"

All three glared at nothing in particular their thoughts running parallel:

_Ino has a __**very**__ big mouth. _

"And the existing bill for four hundred opened boxes of cereal from _that _district."

_And Kakashi's a __**cheap**__ bastard. _

"I have decided that in order to pay for your actions, you will be sent on an A Rank mission."

"Oh Kami!" cried Naruto at her announcement.

Sakura hung her head in defeat while the Uchiha pinched the bridge of his nose trying to rid himself of the idea.

"What the hell is wrong with you three?" questioned Tsunade completely baffled by their behavior.

Considering their last A Rank mission was babysitting three hellish children could you really blame them for being so enthusiastic?

"Listen up," came the serious voice of the hokage as she regarded them, "I'm only going to tell you this once and the mission details will be brief. As of today you are no longer citizens of Konoha."

Sakura's eyes widened, the Uchiha's composure faltered, and Naruto's scream penetrated their ears, "Oh Kami! Baa-chan's exiled us," his hands plastered to the sides of his face.

"Shut up you brat!" cried the hokage, reaching into her desk drawer for her beloved sake to calm her down.

_Silence_

Three sets of eyes bore into her own as she sighed, "You're not being exiled. Its part of the mission," she rolled her eyes taking a sip of her favored drink, "Now listen, I wouldn't be sending you three out if you didn't fit the mission specifics so well. Kami knows you're still in a lot of trouble; however, the money that you'll get from this mission should be enough to pay for the damages incurred from your last mission. But since I have no choice in the matter, here is your mission."

They waited with looks of anticipation and a bit of a terror as she regarded them with a serious expression.

"Sakura as of today you are Hayagashi Sumiko, hime to one of the hidden nations of Kirigakure. You are a hime who practices in medical ninjustu for your father felt that it would benefit you when the time comes for you to marry. You will travel to the village hidden in the lake. Little is known of this village, it was thought that the village was simply a myth; however, recent findings indicate that a village may actually be hidden within one of the lakes found in the outer region of Kirigakure. Two weeks ago a messenger arrived in your village claiming to have been sent by the master of the village hidden in the lake. Sumiko your father has sent you as an ambassador," she reached into her desk drawer and pulled out a scroll, "You will meet a messenger at the site indicated on this map within two days. You will be accompanied by your most trusted companion," her eyes fell upon the Uchiha, "Sagara Satoshi. It will be his responsibility to protect you from any harm that you may encounter. This mission could prove to be an assassination attempt on your life hime. You and your companion must gather information and secretly transmit it to the hime's father. All of the information you need will be within this scroll. Do not lose it for you will need to give it to the messenger for the village hidden in the lake. Do you understand what has been said to you?"

If you could imagine three thought bubbles above each of their heads it would look like this:

Uchiha Sasuke: What the hell?

Haruno Sakura: Hime?

Uzumaki Naruto: A scribbled mess of illegible words.

Tsunade sighed as a knock was heard from the office door, "Come in. Kakashi will not be accompanying you on this mission. Therefore…"

The door opened and a shy girl walked in, "You called for me Tsunade-sama?" She blinked at the sight of the disheveled trio.

"Hai, please close the door," informed Tsunade waiting until the timid girl had gotten over the shock of Team Kakashi and continued, "You have been selected for an A Rank mission. I'm afraid I must be brief, the hime to one of the nations of Kirigakure," she motioned to Sakura, "Hayagashi Sumiko will be accompanied to the village hidden in the lake by," she motioned her hand toward Sasuke, "Sagara Satoshi her most trusted companion. This will be a mission of espionage to gather information regarding the village hidden in the lake found on the outer borders of Kirigakure. You," she smiled at Hinata, "Ibaraki Yasu and your husband," she motioned toward Naruto and arched an eyebrow at Hinata who looked like she was going to faint, "Uh…your husband Ibaraki Hiroki…"

_THUD_

Tsunade rubbed her temples before pouring herself another drink. Shizune was so much better at explaining things to people. She looked over the edge of her glass to see Naruto fretting over the fainted Hinata and Sakura and Sasuke obviously having a private conversation as the girl shrugged in response to his question.

10 minutes later…

Another student had been added to Tsunade's school of hard knocks. The room was slightly smaller as four chairs were now placed in front of the hokage's desk.

"Now listen up—

A knock came from the side door, the hokage sighed, and four sets of eyes fell on the door…

"Looks like we've run out of time," remarked the hokage with a sigh, "Very well then. Sumiko and Satoshi please proceed to exit through the side door of my office."

Sakura and Sasuke hesitantly stood with a silent conversation passing amongst them as they locked eyes. Naruto went to stand up but whether it was due to the timid tug on his sleeve or the frightening look on the hokage's face he refrained from doing so. Sakura shot a weak smile to Naruto as if reassuring him that everything would be alright and followed after Sasuke.

"Good luck you two," informed the hokage as the pair made their way to the door, "And Satoshi, let no harm come to the hime you hear me?"

Sasuke replied with a _hn _clearly understanding the hokage's words and slowly opened the door. Sakura gave a smile to her shishou as she was passed the scroll, sending a quick wave to Naruto before disappearing into the next room the door quietly closing behind them.

The hokage turned her attention back to the gasping blonde and the blushing girl and sighed, "As for you two, listen up and I'll go more in depth with your mission…"

-

Her first thoughts were _it was dark_. Correction it was _very _dark. And smacking into your companion's back is a little embarrassing. Sasuke merely gave a _hn _feeling her arms wrap around his torso at the impact.

"Gomen," she whispered embarrassedly.

The Uchiha didn't have time to respond as light suddenly filled the room. Both teens blinked at the sudden brightness. However, that wasn't the reason for the widening of their eyes. There standing before them were two teens, a girl in a ceremonial kimono to inform you of her rank and the male a soldier to the royalty before them.

"Please follow me," informed the girl, "we have little time to teach you," she turned walking down the hallway her footsteps echoing.

Sakura stood not caring that her arms were still around the Uchiha's torso, "Teach us?" The entire situation was still trying to process within her mind.

The girl turned her head to the side with a smile, "How to be _us _of course."

The bodyguard arched an eyebrow at the pair and a look of disbelief appeared on his face. These two were supposed to take their places and pull off this mission when they couldn't even fathom what was happening? He rolled his eyes and followed after his hime leaving the teens.

Sasuke gently took Sakura's hand untangling her arms from around him, "Apparently that was Sumiko and Satoshi."

-

Hope that you enjoyed the introduction. I have a lot of fun ideas for this adventure. Stay tuned and send a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Perhaps I should carry Raid for the gremlins who copy my first lines

Author's Notes: Perhaps I should carry Raid for the gremlins who copy my first lines? Anyways, great to see some old and a few new readers out there reviewing. This adventure is going to be so much fun. I really hope that you enjoy.

-

Day 1: Starting Out Is Always An Adventure

-

Sakura quickly regained her composure and started down the hallway with Sasuke at her side. The Uchiha looked aloof but something told her that he was anxious to be leaving the village for the first time in over a year. Sakura was anxious to be leaving the village also. She and Naruto both had been appointed the Uchiha's permanent babysitters and had been subjected to the same treatment of being under lock and key. Past her anxiousness though was hesitation, no, it was a silent fear that Sasuke would leave once more.

Their footsteps echoed on the tile floor of the hallway. Sasuke looked ahead to find the hime and her bodyguard conversing amongst themselves and scowled. Where could they be leading them? And why were Sakura's eyebrows furrowed in that manner? And why was he suddenly getting a headache? Because yet another adventure was surely around the corner…

The hime stopped and her companion followed suit before slowly opening a door before them. She turned her head with a smile and motioned for them to follow after. The two shinobi did not argue but merely followed behind the hime as the bodyguard closed the door. The hime silently stood as her companion made his way to her and pulled out a chair from the small table in the room with merely four white walls. She sat with a smile and motioned for them to be seated.

"Please sit, we have much to talk about and very little time to do so," stated Sumiko getting right to business, "As you know, I am Hayagashi Sumiko. You Haruno Sakura will take my place the moment you leave the leaf village."

Sakura's mind was currently paying full attention; however, her eyes were surveying every inch of the hime who was seated before them. Hayagashi Sumiko was a girl close to the same age as herself. Her hair was cut short, similar to Sakura's, with bangs covering her forehead, and was a unique gray-blue color. Resting on her head was a golden head piece in the shape of a rain drop with two strands on each side connected by crimson jewels with four golden raindrops at the ends. Her kimono was even more elaborate a simple pink could be seen to determine the color of the undergarment beneath the kimono. The sleeves of the undergarment were elegantly long and ruffled flowing from her wrists and resting motionlessly at the sides of her lap. The ceremonial kimono was a beautiful crimson with a collar that was of a bronze color with intricately detailed golden raindrops. The sleeves of the kimono were laced with the same simple pink that was the color of her undergarment and around her waist was a large black obi with a golden cord in the center, the ends of the large bow behind her could be seen as she sat there seated before them. Sakura felt it would be a trifle odd to peek under the table to determine the style of shoe the hime was wearing, but if she had to wager she would think a simple pair of sandals similar to hers were most fitting for the terrain. Besides due to the length of the kimono it wouldn't matter what the hime wore for shoes for no one would know.

Hayagashi Sumiko: She was regal. She was well spoken. She was polite.

Sakura sighed; this mission was over before it even started.

"Does something bother you Sakura?" asked Sumiko having noticed the small sigh.

Sakura laughed nervously and waved her hand, "No. Please continue."

"I understand that you Sakura are a skilled medic of the leaf village, as well as, the apprentice to the hokage herself," complimented Sumiko with a smile, "I am also a practicing medic; however, my skill level is far inferior to yours. I understand that your chakra skills may one day rival those of the hokage's. You must understand that you have been chosen for this mission because of your skills, as well as, your tactical abilities. I understand that you Uchiha Sasuke," she began with a nod to acknowledge him, "are a highly skilled shinobi whose bloodline allows the ability to copy all forms of jutsu. Your observational skills, coupled with Sakura's abilities will be most beneficial for this mission. The hokage assures me that you two are the best suited for this part of the mission. I have been informed that Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata will pose as civilians within my village and will keep both my father, as well as, yourselves informed as your mission progresses. Do you have any questions thus far?"

The Uchiha who had remained impassive thus far spoke up, "I understand that this mission will require the gathering of information and secretly corresponding with your village. In order to keep the façade of Sakura and I posing as the two of you, am I—

"I understand completely," interrupted the hime, "Sakura you mustn't use any of your chakra abilities or use any of your jutsus outside of the medical field. Sasuke will be completely responsible for your wellbeing regardless of if the village hidden in the lake poses as a threat. Sakura you must have complete trust in your teammate and show no hesitation to follow his orders."

"In other words," began the stoic companion of the hime, "You must put Sakura's wellbeing before your own. You must think of her as no longer your teammate but as your hime."

Sasuke's eyes shifted to the form of Satoshi. The teen stood before him with his back resting against the wall. His hair resembled Naruto's in a way how the ends shot out at odd angles, wearing a black full length kimono, a white undergarment, gray hakama pants, and a black haori. Compared to the hime's his outfit was nowhere near as flamboyant; however, the hitai ate on his forehead and the katana on his back were evidence enough of his rank.

Sakura glanced out of the corner of her eye to judge Sasuke's expression; however the Uchiha merely regarded Satoshi with a confident smirk.

"That won't be a problem."

The hime smiled, "Well then Sakura," she began slowly sliding her chair from the table, she held her hand up to cease Satoshi's movements to aid her, "shall we go into the other room and I will help you with your attire?"

Sakura hesitantly stood, "Hai. I still have so many questions and—

"Of course, we shall talk about the political matters necessary for your mission," replied Sumiko, "Come," she motioned toward the doorway that they had entered.

Sakura wondered if it was a good idea to leave the Uchiha and the bodyguard alone but the reassuring smile of the hime made her follow her outside of the room.

The door quietly shut behind them and the Uchiha's remark followed, "I assume that you will now inform me of the severity of the mission, as far as, who I may need to be aware of in order to protect Sakura?"

Satoshi smirked, "Of course."

-

"Here Sakura allow me to help you with the kimono," offered Sumiko with that friendly smile as she helped tie the undergarment around the medic's waist.

"Arigato," replied Sakura, her eyes watching the hime as she tied the first cord with ease, "I understand that your village is interested in uncovering the truth of the village hidden in the lake; however, what I do not understand is why the village remained a myth until now?"

"You see Sakura," began Sumiko, placing the medic's left arm in the sleeve of the outer kimono, "Kirigakure as I'm sure you know is a rather unstable nation. The villages residing within the land of water are secretive and consider all outsiders an enemy. It wasn't until just a year or so ago that some of the minor villages, mine included, had started to offer its assistance in aligning with the other nations. There are so few of us that peace has come at a severe price," she paused to aid the medic with the second sleeve, "Legend states that the village of the lake was a village that housed extremely talented shinobi. They were highly skilled in the art of genjutsu and were hired out by powerful lords from the stronger villages. It was said that their methods of keeping order were so torturous that all of the minor villages lived in fear and would never go against any of the lords who had hired the shinobi of the village of the lake. And as quickly as they had subdued all enemies, they disappeared like a shadow, leaving all of Kirigakure to wonder if the village of the lake had ever existed, for it was as though the lake had risen up and hidden the village from all of the land of water."

Sakura arched an eyebrow, holding both arms out as Sumiko tied the first cord around her waist, "As if the lake had risen up to hide the village?"

"Hai," informed Sumiko, "For centuries the only records of the village of the lake have been kept within the royal library. The children of Kirigakure know of the village as a myth and nothing more. But one week ago our villagers' beliefs were altered."

Sakura lowered her arms and watched as Sumiko removed the head piece from her head, "That's when the messenger arrived claiming to be from the village, right Sumi—er—hime-sama?"

Sumiko laughed, "No please call me Sumiko. Or perhaps I should be calling you Sumiko?" she questioned with a chuckle getting the medic to take part in her laughter.

The hime's laughter died as a serious expression appeared on her face, "Correct. The messenger, no, one Tokushima Tadao came to our village claiming that the lord of the village hidden in the lake requests that an ambassador from the royal family be present to meet for negotiations regarding the future of our lands. My father," she paused briefly to place the head piece on top of Sakura's head, "of course laughed at Tokushima's request. The villagers' do not believe in a mythological village. However," she trailed off, straightening the head piece, "what Tokushima presented to my father was proof enough. It was a scroll with the seal of our people, signed nearly three hundred years ago by the first lord of our village."

"But to submit to the request so quickly," began Sakura, trying to stand perfectly still as the hime straightened the head piece, "your father must truly believe in the mythical land. And what matters will you—er—_I_ be expected to negotiate?"

Sumiko turned to take hold of the scroll that the hokage had given to Sakura on the way out of the office, "Sakura, all of the information that you need to know is on this scroll. This scroll cannot leave my presence; the hokage has told me that you will be able to memorize the information before you rejoin your companion. The following information is vital to my land's future existence. Do you remember what I told you about the history of Kirigakure and its lands?"

Sakura regarded the solemn looking hime and nodded, "I understand. All villages outside of your own are to be considered a threat. Sasuke-kun and I will collect the necessary information on the village and determine if the situation is hostile."

"Sakura," sadly began Sumiko taking hold of the medic's hands, "I understand that this will be a trying mission for you physically; however, mentally you must put aside your identity and fully embrace the role of a hime. You cannot rush to your companion's side, you cannot—

Sakura squeezed Sumiko's hands, "I understand Sumiko," began the medic, "I cannot aide Sasuke-kun in any way outside of my medical ninjutsu. I will be completely in his care and will need to refrain from calling him by his true name no matter the situation. Have faith in us, Sumiko," she encouraged with a smile upon her face.

Sumiko smiled and nodded in reply, "Hai. Good luck, Sakura. When you leave this room you will take my identity and the knowledge from the scroll. I shall leave you now. May Kami watch over you both."

Both bowed in respect before the medic watched the hime disappear behind a curtain. With a deep breath Sakura opened the scroll in hand, her analytical mind quickly going to work as her eyes scanned the paper.

-

"Do you understand all that has been said to you?" questioned Satoshi arching an eyebrow at the Uchiha before him.

"I don't like lying to my teammate," informed Sasuke, his chin resting on his laced fingers, elbows propped on the table.

Satoshi scowled, "When you leave this room she is no longer your teammate. She will become your hime—_your_ responsibility, Sasuke. If you are to protect her from Izanagi then you must be able to fathom that her fate now rests in your hands. I cannot tell you what it is that the lord will ask of her or what you may need to do in order to ensure that she not be separated from you. We are both shinobi," Satoshi fixed his gaze on the Uchiha, "we do what me must to protect those who are precious to us."

A look of understanding was shared between the two and silence settled for a brief and thoughtful moment.

"You must change; your katana, as well as, your clothing has been prepared for you and waits on the other side of this curtain. I shall leave you for the moment to prepare yourself and to think of the information that has been presented to you."

The Uchiha rose from his seat and made his way toward the makeshift changing room to don the foreign attire. He picked up the hitai ate noticing the intricate rain drop.

The curtain slowly closed behind him…

-

"Sakura?" came the voice of the hime.

"Hai?" replied the medic, her eyes scanning the scroll quickly once more.

"We must go, the carriage that will take you to Kirigakure will meet you at the border of Konoha," informed Sumiko, now standing behind the medic, "Quickly walk with me and I shall give you another vital piece of information."

The medic quickly handed the closed scroll back to the hime and followed obediently behind her out of the room.

"Do not worry about your identity, for my face has never been revealed outside of my village. Satoshi strictly stays with me to protect me, therefore, his true identity is a secret as well," she began to explain, quickening her pace with the medic at her side, "We have revealed ourselves to you and Uchiha Sasuke out of respect."

The medic quickly turned the corner matching the hime's stride and noticing how uneasy she had grown.

"The men who will meet you with the carriage on the border are two of my father's most trusted guards. Their names are Takayuki and Yuudai. Our village made it known that I would be visiting Konohagakure with Satoshi as an ambassador of peace. We deliberately made our departure known and kept ourselves out of sight in order to make a successful switch. We would have sent word to both you and Uchiha Sasuke and been here sooner; however, the hokage briefly mentioned a disruption that had taken place in the village involving an ice cream truck."

Sakura's face resembled a deer in the headlights as she rubbed the back of her head nervously, "You don't say? Please continue…"

"Yes, of course," the hime stopped before a door and knocked three times, before turning to take hold of the medic's hands, "The rest of the information regarding the mission is within the scroll. You understand that you will meet Tadao and that my people will bring you to the meeting place."

"Hai," replied the medic, ready to enter the room; however, the hime's hands held steadfast.

"Sakura, do not trust anyone who does not know of my village's creed," urgently spoke the hime, "Trust no one but Uchiha Sasuke. The rest of the mission you already know. Satoshi has done the rest to ensure that your companion is well informed."

Footsteps could be heard approaching from behind the closed door. The medic straightened and took a deep breath as the hime quickly dropped her hands.

"I have done all that I can do," whispered Sumiko as the door opened.

The hime's bodyguard nodded in reply and slowly opened the door to allow them passage.

Sumiko cleared her throat upon entering the room. Her eyes fell on the Uchiha and she nodded in acceptance, "Well done Satoshi. I now present to you Hayagashi Sumiko, hime to the village hidden amongst eternal raindrops."

The newly appointed hime from the land of water slowly revealed herself to her awaiting audience. Satoshi raised an eyebrow and gave Sumiko a look of approval. The Uchiha who had remained quiet with his back against the wall, suddenly felt compelled to push away from the wall at the sight of the hime who had appeared before him. To him she was still Sakura, but the attire seemed to suit her in so many ways.

The _hime _smiled before bringing her hands up, palms resting against one another as she bowed in respect, "It is an honor to meet you."

Sumiko smiled in approval and turned her attention toward the Uchiha, "And her most trusted companion and protector, Sagara Satoshi."

Satoshi smirked and added, "It is customary to take the hand of your hime once the introduction has been made."

In a few strides—quicker than the newly appointed hime had expected—the Uchiha was at her side and holding his hand awaiting her response. She smiled and lightly placed her hand within his as his fingers closed around her hand. The two stood patiently before their _senseis _and awaited their judgment.

"I've got to say Sumiko, the hokage was correct," informed Satoshi, his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"In deed she was, Satoshi," agreed Sumiko, "You must leave through these doors and take the stairs down to a secret passage that will lead you to the border of Konohagakure. Your hokage, as well as, ourselves have great faith in you both. We will forever be eternally grateful."

Both newly appointed teens exchanged a look as the two before them bowed in respect for their services.

-

Not wanting to waste any time, the two obediently opened the doors indicated and found a stairwell not far. It was official, their mission had begun.

"Saku—I mean, Sumiko, why are we still holding hands?" asked the Uchiha as they walked down the stairs.

"Well, Sasu—I mean, Satoshi," replied the medic with an embarrassed laugh accompanying, "I haven't entirely mastered these shoes yet, let alone our new situation."

"Aa," responded the Uchiha, never the less still holding her hand.

"You know, Satoshi," began Sakura, "this is seriously the last thing that I expected to be doing this morning."

"Tell me about it," remarked Sasuke, "You do realize that the fate of their nation is up to us pulling this off right?"

Sakura sighed, "And you realize that we look like something out of one of Yukie Fujikaze's movies, right Sasu—Satoshi-kun?"

The medic thought for a moment that she saw the Uchiha's eye twitch at her remark…

-

Alright the mission has begun! Up next our favorite hime and protector make it to the border of Konoha to meet their escorts! And what will happen to Naruto and Hinata? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: Insert random phrase here since FF enjoys copying my first lines

Author's Notes: _Insert random phrase here_ since FF enjoys copying my first lines. Alrighty! Loving the reviews thus far and of course you merely motivate me to write more! Day one is going to be a little longer because I'm pressed for time and secondly why rush a good thing? I'm rather adamant about staying in character and I think I managed to do that given the events leading up to this adventure—nothing dramatic but simple and true to their characters. Oh and the creed is one of my favorite sayings that I thought would be appropriate given the village name, it is by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.

-

Day 1: Tunnels and Escorts

-

"Baa-chan hurry up and get to the good stuff! Like where are Sasuke teme and Sakura-chan?!" wailed the anxious blonde sitting in front of the hokage's desk.

Hinata merely smiled nervously and in that kind hearted manner of hers held out her hand trying to calm her companion, "Please calm down, I'm sure that Tsunade-sama was just getting to that part."

The hokage took another shot of sake to ease her nerves and then fixated her gaze on the two seated before her, "Hiroki and Yasu, as you will now be named," began the hokage in a serious voice that left no room for argument, "the hime and her bodyguard have already started on their journey to the village hidden in the lake. You two will depart to the hime's homeland, the village hidden amongst eternal raindrops and will become two of the village's citizens. You are a newly married couple, cousins to one of the palace's royal guards. You have come to stay in the village and will correspond through your _cousin_ Ibaraki Akio. The hime and Satoshi have been informed that they will correspond through spirit summoning. Hiroki you will be responsible for communications on your end. Yasu your responsibility will be to gather information and maintain a low profile. Together you will keep the hime and her bodyguard informed and aware of any potential problems that could delay their mission. When you leave this room you will go down the corridor where two civilians from the village hidden amongst eternal raindrops will escort you to Kirigakure. Do not use your real names for your mission is as vital as the others. Do you understand?"

"Look Baa-chan, I get that I've got to go to Kirigakure, pose as a married guy, make good with my cousin, and spy on the village, but I don't get why we're just going to sit by while Sak—

"While the hime and Satoshi," quickly rambled Hinata, her face flushing in response, "face unknown dangers."

"Yeah exactly," informed Naruto, his arms crossed and pouting.

"I understand your concern; however, the hime and her escort are the only two that may enter the village hidden in the lake. You will have to put your trust in those two just as I have and await their communication. They have orders to send their first communication in two days. Please go meet your escorts they will have fitting attire for you."

Hinata slowly stood up with a bow in respect to the hokage and motioned for Naruto to stand and follow after her. The blonde left but not before voicing that he felt this entire mission was too fishy and that he didn't like it.

As the door shut the hokage let out a sigh in relief. In all honesty she didn't like the details of the mission much either. And it just so happened that Naruto and his team of brats—perhaps with the exception of her apprentice—were the perfect substitutes for this mission. She could only hope that her apprentice and the Uchiha would take care of one another. Well if what that Yamanaka girl said were true about her apprentice and the Uchiha then there shouldn't be any problems in the caring department.

-

"Well one thing is for sure," remarked the newly appointed hime, "they don't have to worry about their electric bill being too high."

The Uchiha sighed, using the chakra in his hand to light their way, his other hand still occupying his companion's, "We have to be getting close to the exit."

"True," replied Sakura, allowing him to lead her down the tunnel, "if my calculations are right this must be one of the tunnels that the first hokage made in order to allow women and children in warring times to flee from the village. And if memory serves me from our days at the academy there were three passage ways constructed."

"Meaning that we should be heading northeast toward the eastern border of Konoha," remarked Sasuke with a slight sigh in annoyance.

"Great…so that means that we're literally under the grounds of Shikamaru's clan and bypassing Kiba's clan which should bring us to the river," commented Sakura with a sigh, "I'd say we have a little longer until we find the exit. Then once we do we have to follow the river to the eastern bridge where we will meet our escorts Takayuki and Yuudai."

"I wonder if this is further punishment from the hokage?" murmured Sasuke fixing a glare on the path up ahead, the chakra in his hand forming ghostly shadows on the tunnel walls.

"I told you shishou would get even," replied Sakura with another sigh, "honestly, I would rather be sleeping after the week we just had."

"Agreed," informed the Uchiha as the tunnel walls turned leftward before them.

Sakura gave her companion a smile, "But if I had to be anywhere else then I'm glad it's with you," a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

The Uchiha caught the expression on her face out of the corner of his eye, "Aa," was his understanding reply. He unconsciously held her hand a little tighter than before and watched as her emerald orbs softened and how the smile on her lips appeared to grow warmer with the light from his chakra illuminating her features.

-

"Pleased to meet you," commented Hinata after she had changed into the simple blue dress and donned the village hitai ate as a head band—Naruto's suggestion—to hold her long hair back.

Naruto stood along side of her wearing—dare I say it—black. His flamboyant orange attire had been drastically toned down. He was now wearing a long black coat and pants, the village hitai ate across his forehead as he stood with crossed arms. His blue eyes shifted from the stoic looking male in a simple gray civilian garb and to the smiling girl with unique gray-blue colored hair wearing a simple sleeveless purple shirt and black fitting pants. Her purple eyes shined with happiness as she watched them with clasped hands.

"You both look wonderful," informed the female, her eyes warm as she nodded to her companion who had taken her arm, "Hai, we should be off."

"Alright," replied Naruto, scratching the back of his head nervously and started after the pair along side of Hinata.

"What's wrong Na—I mean, Hiroki," questioned his newly appointed wife.

"Well Hi—Yasu-chan," began Naruto, eyeing the two in front of them with an odd expression, "Do they remind you of someone we know?"

-

The sound of water flowing could barely be heard from within the tunnel but it was apparent to both that the river was near. With another turn light could be seen from an opening no larger than a doorway. When he had dropped her hand he wasn't sure, but when he felt her hand cease his once more he stopped all movement and turned to face his companion.

There she stood before him with the golden headpiece atop of her head, her head tilted slightly as if pondering her words, her emerald orbs shyly avoiding his as her other hand covered his, his hand in the safety of both of hers. He took this moment to fully take in her appearance. She looked so different than the Sakura he knew. She was radiant in the poorly lit tunnel; the elegant crimson kimono with intricate golden raindrops seemed to suit her more than he liked to admit. Sakura's unique features seemed to be complimented by the elaborate attire. Her voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Because when we leave here I won't be able to ask," she informed, her eyes fixated on his hand within hers, "yesterday when you found me at Ryu's hideout…"

The Uchiha's eyes hardened at the memory…

_The medic winced as he carried her to another part of the basement and stopped to reveal a trap door. He bent down and pulled the mechanism to open the door._

"_At least I'll get away with you," informed Ryu with a chuckle._

"_I don't think so," a voice from the shadows was heard as a kunai came dangerously close to Ryu's head and imbedded itself in the wall._

_The act had caused Ryu to lose his balance as the bound medic fell down the stairs landing at the base._

"_Sakura!" exclaimed the Uchiha as he heard the medic's body hit the dirt floor below them._

_Ryu stood before Sasuke, glancing down at the motionless kunoichi below and smirked, "Stupid bitch," remarked the second rate shinobi._

_His smirk disappeared at the sight of the sharingan that was fixated on him. No sooner had he blinked had the Uchiha disappeared from his sight and he felt a blow from behind before sailing across the floor._

"After I fell and you were holding me in your arms…"

"_Sakura," murmured the Uchiha, moving her pink strands from her face, the cut wire ends lying on the ground, "You and I are more than teammates and more than mere friends…"_

_The medic's eyelids began to lift as a blurred image began to form before her. In an odd sense it was a strange case of déjà vu from her days as a genin awakening from a genjutsu to see the form of her childhood love before her._

"_Sasuke-kun?" questioned the tired medic as his form became clearer with every passing moment._

"_Sakura," came his concerned voice as he looked upon her emerald meeting with onyx._

"All I could think was that I so glad that you came for me…" she informed with a smile, her emerald orbs lifting to lock with onyx.

_The medic was confused but her confused expression disappeared as a blush found its way to her cheeks when she noticed the look in his onyx orbs. The confusion was back almost instantly from his comment._

"_Sakura," began the Uchiha in an irritated voice, "You must be the most annoying girl that I have ever known…"_

_The medic blinked wondering if she had been delusional for a moment about the look in sharingan wielder's eyes. Yet her eyes widened when she felt the arm around her shoulders lifting her upwards and the Uchiha's lips on hers._

_She let out the breath that she had unknowingly been holding as her eyelids slowly began to drift shut and returned his kiss._

_The kiss was gently broken and the medic felt herself be lifted from the dirt floor being held in the arms of the Uchiha. To say that she was shocked was a bit of an understatement._

"_Sasuke-kun," she murmured still blown away by his actions, "You and I are?"_

_The Uchiha smirked, "__Tch__. How annoying, for someone so smart you're a bit slow at times."_

"What did you mean when you said that _for someone so smart you're a bit slow at times_?" she questioned, feeling that she needed to ask him before they left on this mission while searching his eyes for the answer that she was hoping would be true.

The Uchiha's expression changed quickly as a smirk appeared on his face and his eyebrow lifted, "What do you want it to mean?"

The appointed hime took a step closer to her selected bodyguard, "I was hoping that it meant that you and I are more than teammates," she whispered slowly taking another step forward, leaving the only space between them being her hands closed around his, "More than mere friends…" she looked upward emerald locking with onyx.

Her soft voice ceased momentarily as she removed her right hand from his and placed her palm gently on his chest, her eyes never shifting, "That you and I could be…" her voice broke as she felt his free hand wrap around her waist, their fingers still intertwined at their sides. Her eyelids slowly drifted shut as she titled her head feeling his body bend and his lips find hers.

"More," breathed the Uchiha finishing her sentence as he held the medic, his forehead resting against hers.

The medic smiled happily, "Arigato _Sasuke-kun_," she murmured his name in such a way that it made the Uchiha sorry that he wouldn't be hearing it spoken from her lips until after the mission was completed.

"Hn," softly spoke the Uchiha, "You really are annoying, _Sakura_."

-

"I'm telling you Yasu-chan those two remind me of someone I know," informed Naruto still stuck on the topic of their escorts.

Hinata observed the pair, how the girl walked along side of her stoic companion with her hands clasped behind her back, and how her companion tilted his head in acknowledgement to their one sided conversation.

"Well I guess they kind of remind me of—

Naruto cut off her sentence as he took hold of her shoulders, "I got it!" he exclaimed happily, "They're like Ino and Shikamaru, right?"

Hinata's eyes widened, but it wasn't due to Naruto's statement, it was due to the fact that he was currently touching her and his face was only inches from her. She could feel the blush rushing to her cheeks and the world was getting darker…

"Oi! Yasu-chan!"

Their companions turned around to find Naruto's _wife_ down for the count. The stoic male looked around for a possible enemy; however, the female merely smiled after observing the girl.

"She merely fainted…" she informed, pulling out a small jar of smelling salt from her pocket and watched as the girl began to stir, "She'll be good as new soon."

"Thanks a lot," replied Naruto rubbing the back of his head nervously, "What's your name by the way?"

The girl smiled, "My name is Sumi and this is my companion Saito."

-

They were now following the river that would lead them to the bridge. Once they reached the bridge the real mission would begin and Sakura and Sasuke would be a mere memory until the day their mission was completed. It would be up to them to carry out this mission and the information that they gained would be vital to all of Kirigakure. They hadn't been children since they were twelve years old; however, up until a week ago Sakura and Sasuke had never been truly alone with one another for an extended period of time. The concept was inspiring if not a little frightening. They wouldn't have Naruto to offer his random and sometimes useless advice, they wouldn't have Tsunade and Anbu breathing down their necks to keep the Uchiha in line, they wouldn't even have Kakashi. If Sasuke was rusty then Sakura knew she would be. A year of useless missions really could be detrimental for this one. They would just have to do the best they could and as Sumiko had said they would need to put their complete trust in one another.

Sasuke watched Sakura out of the corner of his eye; she looked even more exotic as she walked a few paces behind as he was sure she had been instructed to do with her hands clasped in front of her. She was so different from the girl who could knock Naruto half way across the village when he said something stupid—which was typically a weekly occurrence, topple a house with her strength, or was said to rival the hokage herself.

"What's wrong?"

Her voice informed him that he must have been caught, "Nothing," was his smooth reply, "You look like you have something on your mind."

Sakura arched an eyebrow in suspicion, "I have a lot on my mind actually. Apparently so do you."

"Aa," he responded, turning his focus back to the path ahead with an air of aloof.

Sakura smirked and mouthed the word _Aa_ and smirked shaking her head. One thing was for sure, Sasuke's conversational skills hadn't changed.

-

"So both teams have left, Tsunade-sama?" questioned Shizune holding Ton Ton in her arms.

"Hai, thankfully," began the hokage, "or should I say unfortunately?"

"Unfortunately?" inquired Shizune with a look of confusion.

"Well those brats are off and who knows how much of that story is true. It's not a secret that Konoha and the land of water haven't been on the friendliest of terms over the years."

"That's because Kirigakure has always been so secretive about its real ambitions," commented Shizune, setting Ton Ton down on the hokage's desk and watching as the pig instinctively headed for the bottle of sake, "Uh…"

"Like I was saying," replied the hokage, taking hold of the sake bottle and pouring a glass while the pig sat in defeat—curses foiled again, "I may have just sent the Uchiha and Sakura into a bad situation."

"Let's remember one thing Tsunade-sama, Uchiha Sasuke is a former member of Akatsuki and Sakura, well, she's your apprentice and a capable kunoichi. Besides, they will correspond with Naruto and Hinata and those two will come as back up if needed."

"I suppose your right," commented Tsunade, "I just can't get over the thought that this isn't a mere political negotiation."

-

"Gomen for fainting," apologized Hinata rather embarrassed by her actions.

"No need to apologize," replied Sumi with a warm smile, "We'll be heading toward the southern boarder where a boat awaits to bring us to Kirigakure."

"Right so when we get there, the others know where to send their summonings right?" questioned Naruto, surprising Hinata that he was actually using his head for once.

"Hai, they are informed and will contact us in two days time," replied Saito as they continued walking through the forest.

-

Up ahead they could see the bridge and the two figures leaning on the side apparently awaiting their arrival. Sakura took a deep breath, no backing out now. For now she was truly the hime to the village hidden amongst eternal raindrops. No more headstrong actions, no more fighting battles, and no more Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke looked as calm as ever as they continued to draw closer to the bridge and their appointed escorts…

"_Sasuke your responsibility is to secure this mission; however, if it were I going on this mission I would keep my guard up. Sumiko assures me that she will give Sakura all of the information she requires to gain you access into the village hidden in the lake. You must follow her lead, but be advised to stay with her at all times. If they try to separate you into separate quarters you must object stating that her father's orders are that you do not leave her side. There may come a time where you will have no choice but to part from her; however, I'm sure that I need not tell you to use your eye techniques."_

"_I understand the mission," replied Sasuke, "I will protect Sakura and ensure that your village has the information needed to determine weather the village hidden in the lake is a threat."_

"Well this is it," murmured Sakura, "I'd say good luck but we'd probably just jinx ourselves."

"We'll be fine. Besides I won't leave your side," informed the Uchiha with an impassive face.

They were now in ear shot and Sakura allowed Sasuke to fully take the lead as they rounded the corner to step foot on the bridge. Their escorts straightened at once and smiled. Sasuke recalled what Satoshi had instructed; he held out his hand palm upward and watched as Sakura placed her hand in his.

Both bowed in the presence of their escorts and were greeted with warm smiles.

"Hime-sama, you must be tired from your journey. Please allow me to escort you into the carriage," informed a tall man with brown hair and a garb that reminded her of the Anbu attire his hitai ate resting on his forehead.

Sakura fixated her eyes on the man and spoke slowly and clearly, "Be still, sad heart, and cease repining; Behind the clouds the sun is shining…"

"Of course hime-sama, thy fate is the common fate of all. Into each life some rain must fall. Some days must be dark and dreary."

Sakura tilted her head in respect and allowed for the second man to open the door of the horse drawn carriage.

"Come hime-sama, allow me to help you," remarked the man holding out his hand to her.

She shook her head and smiled, "My most trusted companion will aide me. Right Satoshi-kun?" she turned her head with a smile.

The Uchiha complied and took a seat next to her as the door shut softly behind them. They felt the men take their seats at the head of the carriage and the sudden jolt as the horses began to pull the carriage. The carriage was cozy, as far as carriages go Sakura supposed. Of course she had never really been in a carriage…that prince Michiru from the moon kingdom hadn't offered her team a ride either.

Sakura looked around at the crimson that outlined the walls, plush crimson cushions for their seats and a small window to peer out of as they crossed the bridge. The rhythm was soothing, not to mention she was tired as hell from only a few mere hours of sleep between missions. She felt herself settling into the seat and leaned to her right finding the Uchiha's shoulder to be a good pillow.

Sasuke glanced down at his companion whose emerald orbs shown through long lashes, "You don't mind do you?" She asked with a smile as if daring him to push her away.

"Hn," was his obvious response as he turned his attention back toward the front of the carriage.

A few minutes passed and her reply did not follow, he glanced down to find that she had already fallen asleep, one of her arms wrapped around his and a peaceful smile on her face. If only he could tell her the information that he had gained from Satoshi. Although he did wonder how much information Sumiko had given Sakura. He found that the rhythm of the horse drawn carriage was quite peaceful and let his head bow forward as he sat there with crossed arms.

-

"Our boat awaits us!" cried Sumi as she stood on top of a hill, waving her arms in the direction beyond them.

Hinata and Naruto quickened their pace coming to stand alongside of Sumi and saw a good sized vessel before them, the occupants waving at the smiling female.

"Hurry you two," informed Sumi as she ran down to greet the captain.

Her stoic companion walked past the two not missing a beat and following after the female. Naruto and Hinata gave one another a look; however, quickly followed after the two toward the boat that would take them to Kirigakure.

-

Lulled by the rhythm the two slept, while the female dreamt…

_With a deep breath Sakura opened the scroll in hand, her analytical mind quickly going to work as her eyes scanned the paper…_

_Her eyes widened at the information before her. Sumiko wasn't kidding when she said that everyone was considered an enemy, but even more surprising was the political information that she would have to memorize and in a quick period of time. Her eyes quickly scanned the paper; all of the mission details from departure point to destination were outlined. The carriage would take them to a boat docked on one of the bordering shores along Konoha's eastern lands. From there they would then be secretly transported to Kirigakure before meeting with Tokushima Tadao the enemy's appointed messenger. _

The medic's eyelids slowly lifted and she found herself glancing upward at the face of the sleeping Uchiha. Her eyes softened and she decided that a few more minutes of sleep couldn't hurt. However, when her gaze fell upon the window, her eyes widened for they were no longer heading east, they had changed direction! She tried to slow her breathing as her mind tried to analyze the situation.

"_Sakura, do not trust anyone who does not know of my village's creed." _

Sumiko's words rang throughout her mind and just as she got her breathing back to normal she felt a hand on hers. She slowly turned to find the Uchiha with the sharingan in both eyes.

"We changed direction about twenty minutes ago," his voice was so low that it was as if he were mouthing the words as she intently watched his mouth, "Stay still until we can ascertain the reason. As it stands I think it's safe to believe that we've been taken hostage."

-

Oh no! SasuSaku kidnapped?! And Naruto and Hinata are sailing off for Kirigakure! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: I'm having so much fun with this adventure and I've got so many brainstorms for upcoming days I really can't

Author's Notes: I'm having so much fun with this adventure and I've got so many brainstorms for upcoming days I really can't wait! Oh and the day FF exterminates the gremlins will be a good day. But until then, we shall enjoy the show and I shall continue to enjoy your reviews. And by the way, I so **loved** writing this chapter. I actually dreamt this the other night, cursed my alarm clock when it went off and scribbled down the dream as an after thought.

-

Day 1: Being Taken Hostage Is Never a Good Way to Start a Mission

-

"Stay awake, Sakura…"

_Stay awake my mind repeats his words but I don't believe that I fully understand their meaning. My eyelids won't seem to lift and my only thought is I'm so cold…_

-

"We changed direction about twenty minutes ago," his voice was so low that it was as if he were mouthing the words as she intently watched his lips, "Stay still until we can ascertain the reason. As it stands I think it's safe to believe that we've been taken hostage."

Sakura covered her face with her hands and shook her head—probably trying to mask the scream that wanted to escape her lips. The Uchiha arched an eyebrow at her antics and waited until the girl took her hands away from her face. When she faced him she appeared to be collected and determined to carry on the mission—even with this slight dilemma.

The Uchiha sat perfectly still as she leaned forward her lips close to his ear and her words hardly audible and slow, "If we're heading west then we are going to Grass as I'm sure you've already ascertained," she paused for a moment, her hand gently resting on his shoulder, "Takayuki and Yuudai were assaulted on their way to the bridge, thus the reason why they knew the creed of the village and already had the village hitai ate."

Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement and slightly turned his face toward her, his lips resting close to her ear as he spoke, "Or they were spies within the village who accompanied Takayuki and Yuudai."

Their cheeks brushed against one another as Sakura continued, "So the village had already been infiltrated by Grass? No, by another village within Kirigakure; we're heading to Grass as a ploy and they have no idea that we're not the real…"

"Precisely," informed Sasuke, thankful that he wasn't stuck in a carriage with Naruto. That dobe would have jumped out of the carriage about ten minutes ago, taken out the drivers and blown their cover entirely.

"What should we do?" she questioned, her eyes widening as the Uchiha took hold of her arm securing her within his grasp, "Sa-Satoshi-kun?"

Their position remained unchanged, it would be harder for him if he had to look into emerald orbs, "I will protect you for that is my mission and you will follow my lead. Do not under any circumstances reveal your identity."

"But," she paused understanding the importance of the mission, "Hai, I understand."

He realized how much the kunoichi had grown in that moment. In the past she was not as quickly to give into defeat; however, now she had submitted to his orders, yet he could feel the weight of her fingers as they pulled at the fabric covering his shoulder obviously out of frustration.

"We're slowing down," quickly commented the Uchiha, "When the door to the carriage opens we will act as though we are unfamiliar with the terrain and that everything is going according to plan."

Sakura nodded, "Understood," with her words the carriage came to a halt and the two slowly broke away.

-

Hinata leaned over the edge of the ship to see the vast blue water below her. She glanced back toward Konoha and found that the sky was turning gray, a sure sign of a storm that was brewing. However, their destination appeared to be perfect blue skies for the time being. Naruto came to stand along side of her, placing his hands on the side of the ship and leaning past her to see the vast waters.

"I can't wait to get away from Konoha," informed Naruto a foxy grin, "I haven't been out of the village for a year, not since I got stuck babysitting the teme."

"Oh that's right Naruto-kun," remarked Hinata with a blush, "The others must be glad as well."

"Yeah especially the teme; never thought that Baa-chan would ever end his probation," commented Naruto his blue eyes full of excitement, "Kirigakure here we come!"

Their remaining two companions watched their interaction. The female smiled sadly while her stoic companion took a seat along side of her on the ship's floor.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"They look so happy," she commented, her purple eyes downcast, "I pray that they will remain so…"

-

The carriage door slowly opened to reveal one of the smiling guards. Sakura took this moment to take in his features, he was taller than his companion, with black hair and he appeared to be built for strength instead of speed. This could be good considering that Sasuke's form was lithe. The Uchiha slowly stood and stepped down the stairs of the carriage, not missing a beat the moment his feet touched the ground. The posing hime kept a calm expression on her face her eyes remaining on the guard standing to the side of the Uchiha.

"Come hime," urged Sasuke, extending his hand palm upward toward her, onyx orbs locked with emerald.

"Hai," she slowly placed her hand within his own and felt his fingers wrap around her hand as he gently pulled her forward and helped her down the stairs, "Arigato," she thanked when her feet had met the ground. She took this moment to scan their surrounding area. They were surrounded by woods, not good, an enemy could lurking from within.

"How far will it be until we meet the ship?" questioned Sasuke his face remaining impassive as he addressed the guards.

"Not far, we merely need to make it through these woods and the ship will be waiting our arrival," informed the lean brown haired guard with a smile.

"We were not informed that the hime would need to walk such a distance," remarked the Uchiha.

The second of the men smiled apologetically, "My apologies hime-sama, but we could find no other route."

"Your apologies are not necessary," commented Sakura with a smile holding her hand up to signal the end of their conversation, "I am capable of walking."

"That's the spirit," commented the brown haired man, "Let's be off shall we?"

"Hai," replied Sakura as she took her place a few steps behind Sasuke, walking with her hands clasped in front of her. She watched her companion out of the corner of her eye noticing that his head was slightly lowered to indicate that he had activated the sharingan.

Even without an eye technique she was certain that they were surrounded or soon would be the further they went into the forest. How long could they keep up this charade until they were discovered? They'd need to keep it up as long as need be, that was the answer. A quick look from the Uchiha was all it took to inform her that her assumptions were correct.

One quick movement would be all it took to let on that they were aware of their captors ahead. Sakura realized an opportune moment as she intentionally tripped over a tree root. With a soft thud, gracefully catching herself with her hands, she saw her companion react.

"Hime," called Sasuke, gaining the attention of the two guards while he thought, _Nice Sakura_, watching as the two guards turned toward the fallen girl, "Are you alright?"

Sakura looked up into onyx orbs and flushed, "Gomen, how stupid of me to have fallen."

"Is she alright?" hollered the black haired man drawing near.

_Perfect,_ thought Sakura, _he's the stronger of the two. _ She quickly shot Sasuke a look and watched as he ceased his attempt to aide her.

"I believe so," replied Sasuke, "She merely fell over one of the many tree roots."

"Hime-sama," began the guard leaning forward and offering his hand to her, "Please allow me to assist you."

Sasuke stood at her side watching as Sakura looked up to the man in gratitude placing her left hand in his, her other hand concealed in the long sleeve of her kimono. As the man pulled the girl to her feet she purposely stumbled forward her right hand brushing his arm in the process as the guard caught her to him.

"Go-Gomen!" she exclaimed, her left hand being released in the process as her finger tips pushed on his left bicep. Sakura quietly stepped back as the man regained his footing. The look in his eyes was all she and her companion needed.

"What the hell?!" he bellowed alerting his companion, "My arms, they won't move!"

"Move it!" came Sasuke's order as he formed a series of unknown seals.

As Sakura turned on her heel she could see the second of their captors heading their way. She had disabled his arms with her nerve attack the moment her fingers touched had touched him. She couldn't afford to turn her head to try to find the Uchiha, she could hear a great crash of water as it splintered the trees and the cries of the man who had been engulfed.

_Of course, the sharingan can copy any style of jutsu. That's why Tsunade Shishou chose Sasuke-kun for this part of the mission. It also means that they are definitely from the land of water…_

The clash of metal rang out filling her ears with the sound; in the distance she could hear a crackling noise. Her eyes widened as realization dawned on her: water conducts electricity! She picked up her pace, hurrying toward the clearing that they had once arrived in; however, the sense of newly approaching—no, quickly approaching—charka signatures thwarted her plans.

_Three on my left and three more on my right; they anticipated that I would run from the beginning. If I draw them in I might stand a chance of another nerve attack, but I can't use any of my taijutsu based attacks or I'll give away my identity. Wait…_

**Hayagashi Sumiko: Approximate age 16 years old. Royal heir to the lord of the village hidden amongst eternal raindrops. Special training includes medical ninjutsu for a more favorable marriage. Although her skill level is only second at best to the village medics, she is skilled in the art of using prepared needles. **

**Her eyes widened and slowly glanced past the scroll to find a small packet on the table. She slowly set the scroll down and opened the leather case to reveal a set of needles. A small handwritten note caught her attention:**

_**Sakura,**_

_**Please strap these to your forearm before you leave. I know you'll do fine. **_

_**Sumiko**_

_Sakura you can be such a baka! Who forgets that they have poison needles strapped to their arm!? A dead tired kunoichi that's who!_

While the posing hime was busy berating herself, she barely caught the shift in their movement.

_They're closing in…and fast! Five needles loaded, another set in the inner robes of my kimono. There's no way I'll be able to reload if I miss. And if I can't get them in close enough my medical ninjutsu will be useless. There's probably no way that I'll be able to outrun all of them. Especially not in this outfit! _

She could no longer make out the sounds from Sasuke's battle and this scared her. If her role in this mission wasn't so vital she would have unleashed her strength on the ground a long time ago and returned to Sasuke's side for she was certain that more lied beyond the forested area. A stream of water shot from out of nowhere as Sakura nimbly leapt backwards, her feet touching the ground just as she anticipated the reach of the man from behind her. She quickly let chakra flow to her fingertips and ducked brushing her fingertips against his legs.

She nimbly stood from her crouched position and took off as the man fell to the ground from her attack.

"Don't let the bitch touch you!" he cried to his comrades, his legs completely useless, "She's a medic in training!"

_They are informed. They were more than likely spies at the palace. Damn it! There's no way they're going to let their guards down now. _

She leapt backwards, her left hand moving to the sleeve covering her right arm.

_Damn it! What should I do!?_

But her thoughts died upon hearing, "Water prison jutsu!"

Sakura gasped for she was too late to avoid the surrounding walls of water forming and enclosing around her. The bubble closed around her and the medic suddenly felt fear invading her thoughts as the bubble began to fill up with water starting at her feet and quickly rising. This was different than the water prison that she had seen as a genin when Kakashi had been captured by Zabuza's jutsu in the land of waves.

She started pounding her fists against the inside of the bubble knowing that her attempts were futile, not even Kakashi had been able to break through the prison. The water was rising and she could see the blurred faces of two men, one the user of the jutsu the other his teammate. Three others remained obviously out of her view. She could feel her feet lifting from the floor of the bubble as the water rose higher and its temperature was glacial not to mention her palms were pressed against the top of the prison.

"Help!" she choked out, water invading her lungs and causing her to cough, her body was freezing and she could feel her teeth chattering, _They're not bounty hunters they're assassins! _

She was choking now, her hands covering her mouth as she tried to hold her breath. She thought that she saw a flash from above before her eyelids betrayed her and closed on their own will…

-

The Uchiha had finished off his opponents and had followed the trail of his companion. It wasn't until he heard a man exclaim,

"_Don't let the bitch touch you! She's a medic in training!"_

That he knew Sakura was outnumbered. His speed increased, pushing chakra into his feet, as he took to the trees in order to gain the element of surprise. His eyes narrowed at the thought of her being unable to use her taijutsu skills and he could hear a skirmish up ahead. He placed his hand on the hilt of his katana as their voices became clear.

"Scream all you like hime," a gruff voice spoke, "No one can hear you, besides you should be running out of air in that water prison of mine. Not to mention, with the temperature of that water your body should be going into shock."

The Uchiha unsheathed his katana without a second thought as the pink haired girl trapped in the water prison came into view. He leapt from his position high above them and with deadly accuracy cut through the prison with his chakra infused blade. The medic's motionless form fell from the air and just as the final enemy nin fell, Sasuke quickly turned on his heel and with lightning quick movements leapt to catch the kunoichi in his arms, landing in a crouch on the forest floor.

The sharingan was activated in both eyes as crimson orbs observed her condition. He gently rested the medic's chin on his shoulder as he hit her back, the result was as he had hoped, for she began to choke up the water that had filled her lungs. The Uchiha gently leaned her back against his arm and saw unfocused eyes on him.

"Stay awake Sakura…"

She tried to whisper something, perhaps it had been his name? But her eyelids slowly began to close once more.

_Damn it, this isn't good, at this rate she'll…_

Sasuke quickly stood with his companion secure in his arms, the dark clouds gathering overhead indicating an approaching storm and shelter would need to be secured before the rain started. He quickly turned his eyes scanning the area as he tried to detect a range that would provide shelter and disappeared with the girl in his arms.

-

"Wow there sure are a lot of birds heading from that direction," commented Naruto leaning far over the edge of the ship.

"Hai," replied Hinata turning her gaze in the direction as well, "Perhaps the storm has already started, the clouds are quite dark."

Their other two companions' eyes locked momentarily before the female stood, "Let's go inside the cabin. Wouldn't want to take a chance that of the rain coming our way."

"Hey do you have any ramen on this ship?" inquired Naruto, pushing himself away from the edge and turning with a bright smile toward the others.

Hinata giggled quietly at his enthusiasm over the possibility of ramen, as the trio before her headed inside. She turned to face the direction where the birds had appeared and couldn't help but remember the old superstition that a raven is considered to be a sign of good luck; however, two ravens together is an evil omen. She couldn't help but wonder what an entire flock of ravens meant?

-

The Uchiha gently set his teammate on the cave floor. He could see her body trembling from the corner of his eye as he performed the seals for a fire jutsu.

"Sakura?" he called to her, "Sakura?" this time his voice was more forceful as he found emerald orbs being revealed as her eyelids slowly lifted, "Sakura, can you hear me?"

"Sasuke-kun?" questioned the medic, her hands trembling as she tried to steady herself and push her torso away from the floor.

"Sakura, listen to me," began Sasuke, "we have to—

He caught her as the strength in her arms gave. The Uchiha gazed downward as the medic held the front of his black kimono with trembling hands, her breathing was quick and shallow.

"Sakura," his voice gave no room for argument, "Look at me," he took hold of her right hand and realized that she was deathly cold, "Sakura!"

With labored breaths the medic's head lifted upward, "Sasuke-kun…" she whispered with watching eyes that had lost their normal shine.

"Sakura we have to get you out of your kimono, you're body is going to go into shock if we don't," began the logical part of his mind, while the illogical part was causing his emotional hold to crack.

"Hypo-thermia…" she managed, her medical mind still intact as she analyzed her symptoms, "trembling…" she could feel her back rest against the wall of the cave, the burning fire before them catching her gaze as she watched its amber flames.

The Uchiha had removed the black kimono from his body and quietly held it out to her.

Sakura's eyes softened, "You're hurt," she commented noticing the red that had seeped through the sleeve of his white undergarment.

"Forget about that. Here, just put this on," remarked Sasuke as he practically pushed the kimono into her hand.

The medic smiled weakly, understanding the gesture and pulled herself together slowly taking the article of clothing as she watched her companion turn his back. She slowly removed the golden head piece setting it gently on the floor before she managed to untie the ribbon holding the obi around her waist and pulled her arms from the long wet sleeves of the kimono with trembling fingers.

Sakura slowly began to open the undergarment of the kimono, her eyes shifting toward the Uchiha who hadn't moved from his spot. She would have laughed at how rigid he looked but her medical mind urged her to hurry. Ridding herself of the undergarment, she unfastened the arm band and set the pack of prepared needles down with unsteady hands. She decided to leave the white silk slip on, for it was the least damp of the clothing as she began to place her arm in the sleeve of the dry black kimono, followed by her second arm into the other sleeve as she shakily pulled the kimono across the front of her. She tried to tie the ends; however, it became apparent to the medic that she could not touch her fingers against her thumbs.

"Sasuke-kun…" she whispered as the Uchiha instinctively turned to find her sitting amongst the layers of the discarded kimono. The short black kimono was loosely tied and the slip covering her body barely showed through as she sat before him, "I can't feel my fingers," she murmured, her entire body beginning to tremble.

Sasuke impulsively gathered the medic in his arms and lifted her from the disheveled pile of wet garments before slowly letting his back slide down the wall of the cave, the fire burning closely before them as he held her sideways, his arm supporting her shoulders as he felt her body tremble. He felt her fingers weakly wrap around the hand resting on her hip.

_Her body temperature is too low. There's no way that I can get her back to Tsunade in time, not with this storm. Damn it, why is it always like this? Why can't I ever do anything?_

Onyx eyes intently watched the girl's face the look of pain and fatigue that had etched itself across her features as her eyelids remained closed she whispered, "Its ok Sasuke-kun…"

His eyes widened at her words for they were the same as before…

"_Sasuke-kun?" questioned the young girl as she hesitantly dropped to her knees reaching out to him, "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"_

_The raven haired genin had just received the curse mark after fighting Orochimaru in the forest of death. He tried to conceal the pain, but it was just too much to bear. Her hand took hold of his as she murmured soothing words,_

"_Its ok Sasuke-kun…" she spoke, letting him use her hand as a means to deal with the pain, "its ok…it's going to be ok Sasuke-kun…"_

"Damn it Sakura," the Uchiha spoke angrily as he unconsciously held her tighter, the side of her face resting in the crook of his neck, "how dare you follow me around like a lovesick school girl all those years in the academy, try to stop me when I left to avenge my clan by confessing your love for me," he paused for a moment, his eyes narrowing and his words full of conviction as he spoke to the girl in his arms, "help Naruto bring me back to Konoha after you saved me from death, annoy the hell out me by never leaving my side all through my probation and make me feel—"

_With every ounce of her being she leaned forward securing her arms around him and let the tears flow freely, "Gomen nasai, Sasuke-kun," she murmured, her grip on him never waiving, "Gomen nasai, please let me hold you…" her voice was strained by the sobs that were erupting from within her throat, "You can push me away after, but please let me just hold you for a moment. Please Sasuke-kun you and I are…"_

He felt her body go limp and his eyes widened in alarm, "Sakura?!" he gently began to shake her, "Sakura, aren't you always preaching that you're not the same girl you were as a genin?" questioned Sasuke, shaking the medic in his arms and trying to get her to respond, "Always telling everyone how strong you've become? Prove it!"

The medic's eyelids slowly began to flutter as emerald orbs met onyx, "Sa-Sasuke-kun?" she murmured confused as her eyes watched his moving lips not fully understanding their meaning. "My body," she whispered, bringing shaky hands together to focus her chakra, "I need to focus my chakra…" she trembled, her breaths becoming more ragged as she concentrated.

Sakura's eyes opened when she felt her body shift in the Uchiha's arms. She turned her head to look up into onyx orbs with confusion for she now sat in between his legs, both of his arms were outstretched before her and there was something within his eyes that told her what to do. The medic slowly bowed her head with closed eyes and weakly placed the palms of her hands over the backs of his and slowly brought them together so his palms met.

The Uchiha watched as the healing chakra in her hands appeared, "Sasuke-kun, focus your chakra…into the palms of your hands," came her trembling request. He quickly complied with her request his chakra forming from within their closed hands.

"Now think of something warm," came her tired voice as she tried to focus on their chakra patterns.

"Something warm?" questioned Sasuke who couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her next comment.

"If you were Naruto," she began with a shaky voice and the slight sound of an accompanying laugh, "I'd suggest ramen."

He felt a warm sensation course throughout him as she absorbed his chakra through her hands and the glow that appeared around her in the process. Their chakra securely surrounded the medic and as he tilted his head to the side to see her face he could see an improvement in her color. After what only seemed like mere minutes her chakra dissipated and the Uchiha stopped the flow of his own chakra watching as the medic inhaled a deep breath, before her eyelids lifted to reveal emerald orbs retaining their natural shine as she slowly turned her head with a tired smile on her lips.

"Its ok Sasuke-kun," she informed with a tired sigh, "its ok…"

"_It's ok Sasuke-kun…"_

As the medic leaned back into his embrace, instinctively wrapping his arms around her folded arms and her head found his arm the shinobi sat in silence for a moment.

"_I'm here…"_

As the rain continued to pour down from the heavens and the amber flames of the fire cast eerie shadows on the walls of the cave, his gaze fell to his arm, the wound was fully healed. The Uchiha could still feel her chakra lightly caressing the skin and noticed the peaceful smile on her face.

Tomorrow they would need to leave at dawn in order to reach the shore by noon to board the ship that would take them to the land of water. In one week his feelings for the medic had been drastically altered, and in the course of a day one of the bonds that he had spent so many years trying to sever had almost disappeared. And if Naruto was there he was certain that the blonde would be rambling about stupidity, love, and of course, ramen.

Thank Kami he wasn't Naruto, for Uchiha's don't ramble: especially not about love.

-

Wow this was longer than I anticipated and I really did love writing this chapter. I think it was rather in character, I mean, Uchiha's don't ramble they go for the more direct approach, shake the hell out of them. Years of waking Naruto apparently paid off. So _Day 2_ it's back to being Sumiko and Satoshi, given the circumstances in this chapter, I would have ditched their mission identities too. It'll be much harder for them in upcoming days and they've got the boat ride to Kirigakure and just two days to correspond with Naruto and Hinata from within the village hidden in the lake. Adventures ahead!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Wow what splendid reviews I received

Author's Note: Wow what splendid reviews I received! I am so glad that you enjoyed my dream as much as I did. Wow we're on chapter 5, Day 2 already! I can't believe it…

-

Day 2: Beat the clock! The Ship Leaves at Noon!

-

_How strange, Sasuke-kun's still asleep; I wonder what he's dreaming about? _

-

_What have I been doing? What's it all been for? _

_The young genin thought as he sat angrily on a tree branch with his back against the trunk of the tree after escaping from the hospital roof after his fight with Naruto. He had been absorbed in his thoughts and had not seen the wire his sensei had cast in order to bind him to the trunk of the tree. _

"_What's this all about?" questioned the Uchiha, his anger apparent in his voice as he glared at his sensei._

"_Let it go, Sasuke. You have to forget about revenge," calmly spoke his sensei, his gaze locked on the boy's face._

"_What?" asked the genin, his temper rising with every passing moment. _

"_Believe me, I've know a lot of shinobi who have made the pact to follow revenge," informed his sensei, "It never ends well."_

_A moment of silence passed as the Uchiha glared harder at his sensei before his sensei continued._

"_You'll only tear yourself apart. And even if you succeed and you get your revenge, what will you have then?" questioned his sensei before bluntly stating, "Nothing. Emptiness."_

"_Shut up," growled the frustrated genin, "What makes you think you know anything?! It's easy for you to stand there, you have no idea!"_

"_Easy, calm down," interjected his sensei. _

"_Maybe if I were to kill every important person in your life, everyone whose ever meant anything to you? Maybe then I'd listen to you, maybe then you'd have some idea of how I feel," challenged the Uchiha as he sat bound before his sensei._

"_That's an interesting theory," responded his sensei his eye creasing in the process, "However, you're a little late to put it to the test. Everyone you're talking about has already been killed."_

_The Uchiha gasped in astonishment as he observed his sensei. His sensei's covered face held no visible emotion; neither did his one visible eye. _

"_I've been around longer than you have kid. We've all had our share of troubles," his sensei paused, gazing down upon his student, "You're not the only one who knows what it's like to lose somebody."_

_The genin looked down in either shame or embarrassment; his sensei could not ascertain the emotion. However, he sighed and continued his lecture._

"_Neither of us has led a charmed life, have we?" he questioned his student, "Still, we're not all that bad off," he paused watching as the Uchiha started to calm himself, "At least we have been lucky enough to find new comrades to fill the void."_

_The Uchiha sat quietly as the faces of his two teammates appeared in his mind's eye._

…

_The Uchiha stood in shock as he suddenly found himself in a recent battlefield. Discarded kunai and shuriken scattered the field, the ground was altered in places as if it had been blown away by a powerful force, and crimson was strewn across the ground. His eyes continued to survey the area; however, he could make out a shape in the distance and heard the faint cries,_

"_Hime! Hime please wake up!"_

_The shinobi's feet started without his acknowledgement as an emotion that he had pushed aside for too long made its way from his heart and stuck in his throat. The figure was coming into view, no correction, figures. It was as if his breath was amplified, the beat of his heart accelerating, and a voice inside his head crying, __**No! **_

_For there lying ahead was the form of the motionless would be hokage, his trademark orange and black suit stained with crimson in the front. The Uchiha did not want to bring himself to what lie beyond his fallen friend. However, something within him gave him the courage to let his gaze shift and his breath became stuck with that forgotten emotion still lodged in his throat as his eyes fell upon the tiny summoned slug queen and her pink haired hime._

"_Hime…" whispered Katsuyu, "Oh hime, you did splendidly, there is not one enemy nin left standing. You honored your friend…I merely wish that you had saved your enough chakra to heal yourself."_

_The Uchiha fell to his knees at the side of the pair, his eyes falling upon the kunoichi who lay as still as a doll on its side; however, her shuriken ridden back and the limp hand resting on her summoning as she lay in a pool of crimson caused him to break. _

_His sensei's words echoing in his mind, "At least we have been lucky enough to find new comrades to fill the void."_

-

"Good morning, Sumi-chan," greeted Hinata as she took a seat next to the girl at the ship's table.

"Good morning Hinata-chan," replied Sumi, "although I really should be calling you Yasu-chan, we'll be in Kirigakure before we know it."

Hinata watched as the girl's smile didn't make it to her eyes as she sat at the table her hands around a hot cup of tea, her short hair falling to shield her face.

"You don't seem very happy Sumi-chan," remarked Hinata with a smile, "Is there something that I or Naruto-kun can do to help?"

"It's nothing Hinata-chan," reassured Sumi with a small smile in return, "I just feel that when we arrive we will encounter many storms."

"Is Kurigakure normally storm ridden during this season?" questioned Hinata.

"The shifting of the tides make Kurigakure an unpredictable nation. Just call it a feeling, ne?"

Hinata poured herself a cup of tea and found herself looking into her cup as a feeling of unease washed over her. As for her companion he was currently being rudely awakened by Saito, who must have been raised by wolves or _Uchiha's_ because his bedside manner was anything but subtle.

-

The Uchiha awoke with a start, his hand reacting to the movement before him, as onyx orbs focused; they took in the sight of a shaken pink haired _hime_ with emerald eyes whose arm had been apprehended in an attempt to wake him. The shinobi immediately loosened the grip on her arm, upon noticing the small wince on her features.

The pink haired girl, who had been leaning forward, slowly fell into a sitting position, exhaling the breath she had unconsciously been holding. The shinobi sat back clearly trying to process the situation.

_Just a dream…_

However, his eyes fell upon the crimson colored kimono she was wearing and his eyes widened…

_The kunoichi lay as still as a doll on its side…in a pool of crimson…_

_A pool of crimson…_

…

"_Compared to Naruto, you're far weaker. You're merely a hindrance."_

_The kunoichi stood in shock her whisper reaching his ears as he walked away, "…Merely, a hindrance, Sasuke-kun?"_

…

"Sasuke-kun?"

Her voice brought him from his thoughts, as onyx orbs met the concerned emerald orbs before him. The girl's arm was outstretched, its movement ceased as he gently captured her wrist much to her surprise.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

"Aa," was his response as his gaze observed her condition.

The medic's color had returned and her condition had greatly improved over the course of the night. The shadows appearing in the cave alerted him that the sun was beginning to rise.

"We should go," was his obvious statement, as he watched her bewildered expression, as he let go of her wrist. His mind was still processing the dream and its possible meaning.

The Uchiha stood and watched as his companion slowly stood straightening out the kimono around her before slowly turning and retrieving his black kimono.

"Here Sasuke-kun," she thanked, holding out the kimono to him, "Arigato for lending it to me."

"Hn," replied Sasuke, taking the kimono from her and noticing her questioning look.

"Are you sure you're alright, Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura, arching her eyebrow in the process, "Is your arm still bothering you? If it is I could take a look at—

"I'm fine," informed Sasuke abruptly as he tied the kimono, and placed his katana on his back, "You'll have to stop calling me by my name once we leave, Sakura."

"Hai," answered Sakura still baffled by his behavior toward her, "I know that," she watched as he turned to start from the cave with the rising of the sun and couldn't help herself from reaching out to him. Her eyes widened for he stepped forward slipping past her grasp.

In that moment there was something that the kunoichi couldn't possibly understand. But the emotion that appeared in her heart was a feeling of nostalgia. He was so distant at that moment.

"Are you coming?" he called to her, noticing her crestfallen expression as she slowly walked past him, her hands clasped before her and her head bowed.

-

Naruto stood on the deck of the ship watching as the land came into view, his blue eyes shining for they were heading for another adventure, "Well Yasu-chan," began Naruto, getting into character, "I guess this is it. As of today we're officially citizens of Kirigakure."

"Hai, Hiroki-kun," replied the blushing girl at his side, "let's do our best, ne?"

"You bet we'll do our best," exclaimed Naruto, "We've got to take care of the Teme and Sakura-chan after all!"

Sumi stood next to Saito, her hands clasped in front of her and her head bowed,

_I'm home…but not as your princess my beloved village. Kami please watch over Sakura and Sasuke._

-

"You know Sasuke-kun," she whispered, "Even after all this time, I still can't believe that I won't awaken from a dream and find you gone."

The Uchiha's eyes fell on her back when she halted before him, his eyes widening at her remark, "I just wish I could understand what you were thinking, but I feel that I never will. That perhaps you and I are just not meant—

Her sentence died on her lips as she found the Uchiha in front of her and before she could even react, she was pushed against the wall of the cave, his head bowed, and bangs shielding his face from view as she tried to turn her head.

"Damn it, _Sakura_," he ground out, the palm of his left hand resting on the wall not far from her head, his right arm wrapped around her waist,

_What the hell does she want from me? _

"You couldn't possibly understand what I'm thinking," he continued, his frustration evident in his voice.

_As still as a doll in a pool of crimson…_

His eyes widened as she slowly took him into her arms, her left hand resting in between his shoulder blades as the palm of her right hand gently lowered his forehead onto her shoulder.

"You're right," she whispered, "but that doesn't change that I want to understand what you're feeling. Sasuke-kun, don't you realize that _besides_ Naruto, you're my most important person? I just want to be there for you and if you push me away, I'll understand."

The kunoichi couldn't have anticipated his reaction; however, she finally felt an exhale of breath from the shinobi as his body started to relax. Perhaps a weight had been lifted from him? The kunoichi wondered if he had truly been held by anyone since his mother's death, held for his own benefit, and not for the selfish needs of others.

The girl smiled sadly, her back leaning against the wall as she held him in his arms, as she sorrowfully thought,

_Gomen Sasuke-kun, but as always, the only things I can ever do for you or Naruto are small and inferior to the things you do for me…_

However, she felt his arm tighten around her waist as the small space between them lessened and slowly widened her eyes in awe.

No matter how strong we have become, how far we've advanced since our childhood, or how emotionless we may appear to be sometimes all we really need is for someone to reach out and gather us in their arms. For it is in that moment that life's worries seem to melt away. Sometimes the small things that we do are more meaningful than the larger and more noticeable ones.

We cannot always understand the meaning of dreams; however, we must relish in the moments we are offered regardless of how they will be perceived.

-

"Please follow Sumi and I," began Saito as they left the ship's dock, "We will be in the village shortly. When we arrive, you must inform the palace guards that you are Ibaraki Akio's cousin, Ibaraki Hiroki and your wife Ibaraki Yasu. You have come to stay with friends of the family."

"Wakarimashita!" exclaimed Naruto, following behind Saito, "So what kind of place will be staying in? I bet it's going to be nice."

Hinata laughed at her companion's eagerness and followed alongside of him. So they had finally arrived in Kirigakure and were heading for the raindrop village. Kirigakure wasn't a well known nation; in fact, their nation was so secretive that Konoha rarely ever sent shinobi to its region. How strange that the hokage would send the four of them for this mission. Perhaps Sakura and Sasuke really were the only candidates within Konoha who possessed the abilities needed for this façade? And that she and Naruto would pose as a married couple…

A _married _couple…

The thought was making her feel lightheaded.

-

The pair was back on track and making their way through the forest toward the designated shoreline. In the span of a day their plans had officially gone awry. They could only pray that the ship's occupants were the real ones.

"I wonder if Hiroki and Yasu have reached their destination," commented Sakura, glancing upward as a raven took flight from its perch, leaves from the branch above falling in the process.

"Hn," was her companion's response as he continued moving, his eyes following their surroundings.

See? This is why Naruto is nice to have along on a mission. Being with Sasuke ensured many one sided conversations ahead. Sakura took this moment to study the Uchiha. He had changed so much since they were genin. His skills had increased tenfold and his physical appearance had been slightly altered, but deep down he was still the same boy that she had declared her love to on that moonlit night so many years ago.

"_Sakura-chan!" came the urgent voice of her blonde haired companion, "Sakura-chan, hurry! I found Sasuke!"_

_The medic ran quickly to the side of her companion, gazing down at the raven haired shinobi who lay on the ground, crimson staining his white robe. She quickly fell to her knees and leaned downward to listen to his breathing. _

_Naruto slowly sat on the other side of Sasuke and watched as emotionless onyx orbs shifted his way, "Hold on teme," he softly spoke, "there's no way your going to die with Sakura-chan here."_

_Sakura's gaze shifted to Naruto as emerald met cerulean and a small smile appeared on her face. The Uchiha watched their interaction and his gaze shifted to the kunoichi who performed a series of seals and placed her hands on his chest as her chakra appeared in her hands._

"_How bad is it Sakura-chan?" he asked seriously, his eyes not moving from the shinobi's face. _

"_It's bad," she informed, pushing more chakra into his body, "but he's going to live. I'll fuse his arteries back together and stop the bleeding, and then we'll take him to Konoha and Tsunade-sama can care for him."_

"_We finally did it, right Sakura-chan?" whispered Naruto in disbelief, looking down at his wounded friend as the medic's chakra sealed the wound in his chest._

_She looked down at her first love and smiled sadly, "Yeah we did, Naruto," she watched as the raven haired shinobi's eyes moved to hers, "The promise of a lifetime."_

-

Home sweet…

…

Farm?!

Naruto's jaw nearly fell as he looked at the old farm house before him as a tumble weed rolled past them. Well they definitely weren't staying at the Ritz that was for certain.

"Hiroki-kun," slowly began Hinata as she looked at her companion with a nervous smile, and then back to the establishment that would become their home, "It's not so bad, look there's a flower garden and—

Their eyes widened as they felt a presence in between them, they slowly turned their heads to see the face of a large brown cow chewing a mouthful of grass. Hinata sweatdropped as chickens trampled through the garden, the door on the house fell forward with an accompanying _thud_, the cow licked the blonde's cheek, and Naruto let out a scream,

"I'm in hell!!"

-

They had reached the shore line and could make out the shape of a vessel docked ahead…

Sasuke placed his hand on the hilt of his katana sensing the quickly approaching chakra heading their way. Sakura had felt it too and stood calmly behind the Uchiha. It was now the moment of truth. The Uchiha lifted the katana from its sheath as the posing hime concentrated on what lay ahead of them.

Her eyes widened as she caught sight of something, "Satoshi wait!"

-

Alright Day 2 continues when next we meet! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Notes: Thank Kami I have my laptop back! I received so many inquiries to whether or not I had discontinued this story. Your answer dear readers is a big fat no! Merely, man cannot type stories without a computer. You know, its times like these when I wish that I could draw—because I would seriously have so much fun with Sakura's hime attire and Sasuke-kun's outfit. Boo Boo. Oh well, it'll be major fun in upcoming chapters once they get to Kirigakure, I have this beautiful scene all played out for our pair. Oh yes, for inquiring minds, the hakama outfit's first layer is called the naga-juban. It's a white undergarment and I thought it would be cute in one scene. Well on with the show!

-

Day 2: Living in the Lap of Luxury

-

"A-Ano…"

_Sweep Sweep_

"Ano…Hiroki-kun?"

_Sweep Sweep_

"We could look on the Brightside…"

_THUD_

_SweepSweepSweep_

Hinata sighed at the sight of her companion who was now covered in sawdust from the newly acquired hole in the roof. Yes, Hinata, look on the Brightside, we now have a skylight. She was beginning to think that if Naruto were to sweep any harder they may find themselves with a hole in the floor. One could only hope that the wood in the floor was not as shabby as the roof.

Oh, did I mention they're in Kirigakure?

Sumi and Sato walked in with a basketful of vegetables from the garden and halted their eyes growing wide at the sight before them.

"Hi-Hiroki-kun!" cried Hinata watching as the blonde stood quietly before them resembling a drowned rat for the heavens had opened up directly over the hole in the roof that he had the good fortune of standing under.

Naruto's eye twitched and before he could scream a chicken fell through the hole in the roof and landed smack dab on the top of his head.

Sumi couldn't help but let out a laugh at the sight of the poor boy, which inadvertently pissed the poor boy off even more.

"That's it!" hollered Naruto, now over the edge, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Several angry voices filled the house as a fury of blondes stormed the premises…

-

"Amazing," murmured Takayuki as he stood before the posing hime, "we had hoped that you would find your way to the ship," he smiled, "As you have surmised, Yuudai and I were ambushed the moment we reached the border of Konohagakure. Our companions, brothers we thought, turned out to be traitors and left us for dead."

Yuudai smiled and shook his head in disbelief, "We truly didn't imagine that we would meet you after yesterday's events. But we hoped that you would remember the location. Imagine the surprise on our captain's face when we arrived, in our naga-jubans no less!" he exclaimed with laughter.

Sakura smiled, she understood why Sumiko had spoken so highly of the two. Yuudai reminded her of an older brother, in his mid twenties, warm blue eyes and a broad smile, dark braided shoulder length hair, and well built. Takayuki was the older of the two, by perhaps two or three years with somber brown eyes that held a certain degree of humor within their depths, his black short hair unruly, his smile although not as broad as his companion's was warm and comforting, and like Yuudai he too was lean and well built.

"I cannot get over the similarities," informed Takayuki, shaking his head, "It's amazing."

"Hn," came the response of the Uchiha, who had had enough of standing around. Perhaps he was still a little offended that Sakura had ceased his attack. Look, there could be plenty of assassins walking around in their undergarments, waiting for you to let down your guard…right?

Yuudai smirked, "Remind you of someone, Takayuki?"

"Oh yeah, I see the resemblance," replied Takayuki with a grin, "Same posture, same _Kami this is annoying_ expression, and the vocabulary from what I've seen is about the same extent."

Sakura turned her head trying to conceal the snicker that wanted to escape her. Even without looking, she felt the Uchiha's gaze shift indicating the _we are not amused _expression_. _

"Let's just go already," offered the disgruntled shinobi heading toward the ship.

Yuudai and Takayuki couldn't help but grin, who in the world would have thought that there could be another person with the same emotionally challenged qualities as Sagara Satoshi? It was seriously too uncanny. Their gaze shifted back toward their newly entrusted hime and they couldn't help but smile.

Sakura noticed that the pair mirrored one another. She arched an eyebrow and inquired, "What?"

Yuudai grinned, "It's nothing, just that you must be a pretty special girl to put up with someone like him."

"Reminds me of another somebody; yup, she puts up with _a lot_ that one," remarked Takayuki with a chuckle, "Well, shall we hime-sama?"

Sakura smiled and nodded in reply before walking alongside of both males. It's not every day you get to be escorted to a ship by two proudly grinning—attractive—men in their white naga-jubans.

-

"Done!" cried several exhausted voices as they slumped in various corners of the house.

Sumi looked around at the plywood patching the holes in the roof, the swept floor, and an assortment of tools, nails, weapons, chicken feathers, and a few eggs on the floor, "I think Naruto scared some breakfast out of our poor friend," she informed with a laugh, looking at the disgruntled chicken who had sought refuge in one of the kitchen cupboards.

Naruto was too tired to glare, "I'd settle for lunch, what did you guys get from the garden anyways?"

Sumi looked back at the basketful of vegetables and her eyes widened. Correction, Sumi looked back at the half eaten basketful of vegetables and her jaw dropped. She looked toward Satoshi who sat at the kitchen table—aka: a board across two buckets—with his arms crossed and an aloof expression on his face completely unconcerned about the fact that there was a cow with its head in the window eating their lunch.

And with that their sweet little polite and well mannered Sumi shocked two out of three of the household's occupants as she let out a very unladylike, very unsophisticated, expression in annoyance, "Kuso!"

Didn't see that one coming did you?

-

Once inside the ship's cabin, the four had settled themselves at the small wooden table. Yuudai and Takayuki sat across from Sakura and Sasuke and the atmosphere grew serious.

"We'll be in Kirigakure by mid morning tomorrow," informed Takayuki, his arms crossed as he observed their expressions, "Once we arrive, we will take the northern route through the country where we are to meet the man identified as Tokushima Tadao the correspondent from the village of the lake. As you are aware, our orders are to leave you with Tokushima."

Yuudai, leaned forward, his hands around the cup of tea on the table before him, "We cannot guarantee what will happen to you once you are left in Tokushima's care," he explained, his blue eyes looking upon the pair, "We have no choice but to do as our lord has commanded."

"In other words," began Sasuke, sitting next to Sakura with a bored expression, "you can't guarantee our return or if we'll even make it to the village alive."

Takayuki smirked, "Kami, you're as blunt as _he_," he paused and continued, "However, you're correct. I believe that the worst part of this arrangement is that no matter the risk to you or your companion, you cannot fall out of character."

"We understand," remarked Sakura, gaining the attention of all men present, "I am Hayagashi Sumiko and this is my companion Sagara Satoshi, regardless of if we are to live or die. We understand the importance of this assignment."

Yuudai grinned bitterly, "Spoken like a true hime."

"Once you are in Tokushima's care, the fate of our village will be in your hands," gravely stated Takayuki as he studied their expressions, "We put our trust in outsiders in the hopes of achieving a new and strong alliance."

Sakura sweatdropped, _Yeah, no pressure._

While the Uchiha thought, _They could at least offer us some food in between their whining. It's not like we stopped to eat in the last twelve hours. Great, Sakura's hooked._

The posing hime went to answer with all the sincerity she could muster; however, her stomach beat her, and a slight blush tinted her cheeks.

"Of course, how rude of us," remarked Yuudai, getting up from the table, "I'll prepare something at once. You must be famished and here we are forcing our desires on you."

While the _hime _was getting over embarrassment, her _bodyguard_ was thinking that it was about time; after all, actions—or in this case Sakura's stomach—_do_ speak louder than words…

-

"What we're going to meet the Lord of the village now?!" cried an irate blonde who hadn't even consumed a descent meal today as he walked ahead of the group toward the village.

"You won't meet him if you continue to go the wrong way," informed Sato with a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips as he stood in amusement with his arms crossed.

The blonde—even more irate than before—continued ranting, now going in the right direction at least, as his female companion stuttered and hurried to keep up.

Sumi elbowed her smirking companion, "You don't need to be so rude to him," she scolded, giving him a reproachful look, "After all we are benefiting from his cooperation."

"Do you honestly believe that it's right of us to keep them in the dark? And what about those two on their way to—

"Sumi! Sato!" hollered Hinata from up ahead, "Are you coming?!" She was desperately trying to keep up with the blonde and keep track of her other companions.

"Hai!" called Sumi, waving her arm in response, "We'll be right there! Just keep Hiroki-kun in sight!" Her smile faltered, turning her attention back to Sato, "We don't have a choice, do we? I hate that we've involved any of them in our affairs, but for now we have to continue to carry out the Lord's wishes."

Sato sighed, "Well we better hurry up, Hiroki just took a right heading toward the rice paddies..."

"And no where near the royal grounds," finished Sumi with a sigh before hurrying toward the two disappearing figures ahead.

-

"Everything alright hime?" questioned Takayuki noticing that girl held a serious expression on her face as she picked at her food.

"I know that we're not the best cooks and all," nervously commented Yuudai with a grin, "But it can't be that bad, right?"

Sakura looked up and waved her hands in embarrassment, "No, the food is great. We really appreciate it—

"Hn," interrupted her sentence.

"As I was saying," she continued with a trace of annoyance in her voice before seriously regarding the two, "the food is great, it's just that, I don't know," she struggled to form her thoughts, noticing two sets of interested eyes on her, "something doesn't add up. The men who were with you, did they know that _we _were going to be meeting them or did they honestly believe that we _were_ who we said we were?"

"And if they did believe that we were _them _what was their goal?" interjected Sasuke, surveying the group.

"Hai," replied Sakura, pointing her index finger upward in thought, "was it to deter us from getting to the village hidden in the lake?"

"Or was it a simple ploy to kidnap a Lord's daughter and have their demands met?" observed Sasuke, nodding in response to Sakura.

Takayuki and Yuudai both watched their interaction in amazement, how they did resemble their hime and her bodyguard.

Takayuki began, "You were heading to Grass correct? Is it possible that we were infiltrated by spies long before we—

"That's what we thought at first," informed Sasuke, "But it didn't add up, why would Grass want a princess of Kirigakure?"

"And how would they have known of her departure?" questioned Sakura, tapping the rim of her cup with her finger, "No Kirigakure is a secretive nation by nature, I don't see what Grass would have hoped to achieve," her brows were furrowed in thought, "No this wasn't a hostage situation, these men _wanted _me dead. And unless they had an eye technique to copy jutsu, they were definitely from the land of water."

"Leaving us to believe that they were assassins from our nation," commented Yuudai, finally able to get a word in.

"Would they be from the village hidden in the lake?" wondered Takayuki before shaking his head, "That doesn't make any sense though, they wouldn't want to risk something like that," he paused for a moment in thought, "But the Lord did inform the village that the hime would be traveling to Konohagakure in his absence to speak of a peace treaty, perhaps a spy had infiltrated our village?"

"What ever the case" began Sasuke his eyes surveying everyone present, "someone doesn't want us to get that village."

"We will take precautions upon entering Kirigakure," informed Yuudai, "I don't think it's safe to travel the original planned route, the men knew of our docking plans."

"Hai," agreed Takayuki, nodding his head, "We'll take the old route that was abandoned years ago."

"Why was it abandoned?" asked Sakura, arching an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"The water's too rough during certain seasons, it makes it hard to get close enough to dock for the currant is so strong," replied Takayuki, "Don't worry though, the waters are good this time of year. We'll get you to Kirigakure in time to meet with the messenger."

-

"Hiroki-_kun_," came the taunting voice of Sato as he stood behind the blonde with a smile tugging at his lips, "We're never going to make it to the royal grounds if you keep taking detours."

Sumi elbowed him in the ribs as the irritated and cursing blonde—you guessed it—in the rice paddy continued to sputter and resist the help of his female companion, offering to pull him out of said paddy. Guess he didn't see the sign stating CAUTION: Rice paddies may be deep this time of year, watch your step, it's easy to slide in.

"Stop annoying him," scolded the girl, "You could be a little more understanding, you could even offer your assistance," she hinted.

Sato's face held a not amused expression, however, the girl's glare in response made him do the unthinkable, "Do you want a hand?" flatly questioned Sato as he moved to the side of the rice paddy and reluctantly held out his hand in annoyance.

"Come over here with me, Yasu-chan!" chirped Sumi with a wide smile, "Wouldn't want you to fall in!"

-

"What's wrong?"

The Uchiha's voice had broken through her thoughts. Sakura quickly wondered how long her finger had been circling the rim of her cup. Takayuki and Yuudai had left them at the table, returning to the deck to inform the captain of their change in plans.

"Something feels off," she replied, her finger stopping on the rim of the cup, her eyes gazing upon the now cold contents of the cup.

"This whole mission is _off_, Sak—Sumiko," informed her companion, quickly catching his mistake.

"There are too many pieces missing from this puzzle," commented Sakura, "but I guess we won't learn anything further until we reach Kirigakure."

"Hn," replied the Uchiha, watching her with a serious expression, "we keep our guards up, even with Yuudai and Takayuki present."

"Hai," agreed Sakura, "trust no one completely, ne?" emerald met onyx in understanding.

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement, "I wonder how the _dobe_ is making out?"

-

"This is all _your_ fault," came the haughty reply of Sato.

"My fault?!" cried Naruto in protest, "How is _this _my fault?!"

"_You_ took the wrong path, _you _did not pay attention the sign, and _you _fell in the rice paddy, making _us_ way behind schedule, we'll be lucky if we reach the Lord's grounds by nightfall!" growled an annoyed Sato, his eyes locking with the blonde's, "Making _you _responsible for _this _dilemma!"

"How nice," offhandedly commented Sumi with a broad smile, "they are becoming fast friends."

Hinata smiled nervously, funny, the two standing in the rice paddy didn't resemble her idea of friends. Hell, they didn't even look like acquaintances, and if the sparks flying between them was any indication, it looked like it was going to be a long afternoon.

"Uh Sumi-chan…" nervously began Hinata, her eyes widening.

"Did you just hit me with rice?" asked Sato in disbelief.

"And what if I did?" came Naruto's innocent reply.

"Well if you did," came Sato's cheery voice, "then I would have to do this—

Hinata's jaw nearly dropped as Sumi's carefree voice broke through, "Come on Yasu-chan, let's continue toward the royal grounds, shall we?"

Hinata's gaze turned toward the girl walking off nonchalantly, looking upward in thought, paying no heed to their male companions or the ball of rice that went flying past her, "Oh my, it looks like rain again; did you remember the umbrella?"

Hinata's gaze shifted between the two parties, torn whether to intervene or follow; she hesitantly glanced back toward party number one in the rice paddy and then with a grimace quickly hurried after Sumi, "Wait Sumi-chan!"

Sato's eyes widened in alarm at the sight of the two girl's wandering off—unaccompanied—in the direction of the royal grounds, "Su-Sumi wait!"

"Aa-Ha!" came the voice of the triumphant blonde who had gotten the upper hand, "Eat rice!"

-

"I wonder how Hinata's fairing," remarked Sakura with a grimace, "How many times do you think she's fainted?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "And how oblivious do you think Naruto is?"

"I'm sure that they've arrived in Kirigakure," thought Sakura concern in her voice, "I'm sure that they've made it and are awaiting our correspondence."

"If there's one thing I've learned about Naruto," observed Sasuke his arms crossed and his head bowed, "its, that dobe won't let anything get in his way of completing a mission."

"You're right," replied Sakura with a smile, "besides, Hinata's there to keep him in line. I'm sure he'll have a favorable impression with the Lord of the village."

-

The Lord of the village hidden amongst eternal raindrops sat in shock as his attendant welcomed their guests into his chambers. The female on the left bowed in respect, a cheerful mood surrounding her. The female to her right bowed her head and appeared to be mumbling incoherently, raising her head just enough to see the expression on the Lord's face and then quickly lowering her head and continuing to fret.

And fret she should…

For there entering—alright, so their entrance wasn't that simple it involved running and taking out an attendant in their quake—behind them with a _squish _accompanying each step were two very damp and disheveled young men. The blonde waved and opened his mouth to greet the wise looking middle aged Lord sitting on his throne in his golden robes; however, his attempts were silenced as his companion forcefully pushed the blonde's head downward in respect. The Lord's eyebrow arched as he watched the blonde yet again open his mouth, only to be silenced by an elbow to the ribs from his companion.

The Lord looked at his attendant, who in part gave him a broad smile, "May I present Ibaraki Hiroki and his wife Yasu, my Lord and their escorts need no introduction being citizens of Kirigakure."

The Lord had obviously slumped on his throne and was trying to compose himself as he opened his mouth to address the four; however…

_FLOP_

Hinata in a moment of seconds gasped, covered her mouth, looked at the Lord for she had raised her head, gasped once more, placed her hands again over her mouth in panic, and bowed her head to conceal her embarrassment.

_Flop…_

Sato's eye twitched as he looked at the fish that had fallen out of Naruto's pocket and before the blonde could comment…

_SMACK_

"Itai!" cried Naruto, holding the spot on his head and glaring at Sato.

…_Flop…_

…_Flop…_

_FlopFlop_

…

The Lord rubbed his temples, calling to his assistant, "Takuto, get some water for that fish will you…"

"Yes my Lord," replied his assistant, hurrying to oblige his ruler.

"Wait Takuto, better get me some water as well," informed the Lord, getting a good look at the four before him,

Sumi still held that bubbly mood, seeming to be unperturbed the entire spectacle, Hinata looked like she wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it, Sato had Naruto in a headlock and the blonde couldn't get a word in edgewise to defend himself.

"And some aspirin Takuto…something tells me it's going to be a long afternoon," came the troubled voice of the village Lord.

-

Not as long as I had hoped but I'm really tired tonight. I hope you enjoyed and Day 2 will continue in our next installment. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: Well we're back for another installment. I loved the reviews from last chapter, and yes Sato is a mirror of Sasuke (especially in his genin days in some ways). Therefore, it was only fitting that Naruto would bring out the _best _in him. Poor Hinata, for she continues to suffer through with meeting the Lord of the village…

**The Holiday Edition of the Adventures Saga Will Be Posted Tonight!**

-

Day 2: Hold on, it's going to be a bumpy ride

-

"I just wanted to let you know," came the voice of Takayuki as his lean form appeared on the stairs leading to the deck, "We're expecting some storms along the way, but don't worry Yuudai and myself are quite accustomed to them."

Sakura turned with a smile, "Thank you," she stated, her robes flowing with the gentle wind, "That's good to hear."

Takayuki smiled in return; upon turning toward the stairs once more, his gaze caught that of the Uchiha who had taken to leaning up against a deck wall with an aloof expression. He couldn't help but shake his head at the similarities between the two, "If you need anything," he informed with a wave, "please don't hesitate to ask."

-

_Splash_

_Slide _

_Splash_

_Slide_

_Thud_

Sakura sweatdropped for she was now sitting on the floor of her quarters watching as her bed slid in the opposite direction.

_No problem, they said. No problem, my ass!_

The storm had been raging on for the last few hours. She and Sasuke had been forced below deck and had been held up ever since. Of course, she hadn't heard a _thud _indicating that Sasuke was having as much fun as she was to date. Knowing Sasuke he had probably rigged his quarters so not a single piece of furniture would move based on the trajectory of the boat. Yeah, that's probably exactly what he did!

_Damn it, why can't I ever be that smart?!_

And just as she was berating herself for her lack of foresight she heard that delightful noise from next door.

_Thud_

And the pleasing grin that appeared on her face couldn't be erased.

-

The lord looked at the occupants sitting in his dinner table. To his left was a bubbly girl sipping her tea, beside her sat a girl who appeared to have perhaps forgotten to breathe for her face was turning different shades, across from them was a boy who took the initiative to silence the blonde haired boy that sat next to him by jabbing him in the ribs each and every time his mouth opened.

He looked toward the only normal guest at his table…

Yup, you guessed it…

The fish currently swimming in the small bowl of water sitting on the table.

As the appetizers were set before them the lord cleared his throat to gain their attention; he could feel another headache coming on as he watched the unperturbed girl sip her tea, her companion waving her hands trying to gain the attention of the boys, the sparks flying between the boys as they appeared to be sparing with their forks.

Maybe this was why they had never sought help from any of the other nations before?

The lord's hand shook as his assistant Takuto, placed the aspirin in his hand and he lifted the glass of water to his lips. These were trying times in deed.

-

The boat swayed to and fro with the crashing of the waves. Sakura couldn't count how many times she had tried to hang onto a post, a wall, anything, before she had just resigned to giving up and allowed herself to slide along the floor of her quarters with the movement of the boat. Of course, this had been going perfectly well until she crashed through the door separating the rooms and slid right into Sasuke's quarters.

This of course wouldn't have been so embarrassing, I mean, you just slide in, wave to a friend and say, _"Nice weather we're having."_

If things were always that simple…

Sadly it hadn't been this way for the posing hime who had slid into her companion's quarters, taken him out in the process, and the two had crashed into the opposite wall of the room with a loud _thud _marking her entrance.

-

"How do you think they are doing Tsunade-sama?" questioned Shizune, as she set down a pile of papers on the hokage's desk.

Tsunade sighed, "I really have no idea Shizune, I'd like to think that those brats would be able to strengthen our relations with Kirigakure and not cause an international crisis."

Shizune sweatdropped, "Aren't you worried about them? I mean, this was a jounin mission…"

Tsunade grumbled for her assistant had to always be so observant, "Yes I'm worried about them," she admitted, "But it's not like I had a choice. Sakura and the Uchiha fit the order perfectly. Their skills, their age, even their physical attributes were exactly what was needed in order to infiltrate the village hidden in the lake."

"And what about Naruto and Hinata?" questioned Shizune.

"What about them?" grumbled the hokage, "Can you imagine how annoying that brat would have been if I had sent his teammates off on an A Rank mission and left him in the village?"

Shizune laughed nervously as she envisioned the potential chaos.

"I'd never hear the end of it," she declared, slouching in her chair, "Besides, their summoning techniques are perfect in order to blend in with the land of water. No one would think anything strange of seeing a toad, a snake, or a slug in that terrain," she waved her hand, "As for Hinata, that poor girl is probably the only one who can keep Naruto somewhat in line, with the exception of Sakura's more _forceful _techniques."

-

Somehow appetizers had managed to remain on the table, the tension was still there; however, the lord found that at least now he may be able to speak to these highly skilled and well respected ninja—he blinked—who were fighting over the last piece of bread?

"Hiroki-kun," whispered Hinata, "Please stop."

"That bread is mine, Yasu-chan," informed Naruto quietly through grit teeth with a glare gripping onto the end of the bread.

"It was on _my _plate," commented Sato, glaring daggers at Naruto as he held the other end of the bread in a death grip.

The lord was about to make a suggestion; however, he sighed as the situation was taken care of.

"Oh bread!" happily exclaimed Sumi quickly snatching the prize in her hand and taking a bite, "How thoughtful of you."

Sato and Naruto both blinked, looking down at their empty hands, their eyes moving toward the innocent looking girl. Hinata looked shocked that Sumi hadn't lost her hand during that interaction—men with food—dangerous business intervening.

"I do believe that the lord of the village would like to debrief of us on our mission," Sumi offered, motioning toward the lord who took another sip of his water trying to steady his hand.

-

Sakura wanted to dig a hole and bury herself in it. Her face was mere inches from the floor; the only thing keeping her propped up was Sasuke's left arm, for she was currently sprawled across his lap. She was making a mental note of where her limbs may be, she grimaced for the palm of her left hand was definitely on the floor, while the other one was awkwardly resting on Sasuke's right shoulder, her legs were a thankfully resting on the floor, and as she looked upward with a nervous smile on her face she found an unusual expression on the Uchiha's. Nervous laughter escaped her for if she had to decipher that expression she felt it would resemble, _who the hell takes out a door and slides into their teammate's room taking them out in the process?_

She hung her head in defeat, _oh god, I've been hanging around Naruto too long._

-

"As you learned while back in Konoha," began the lord, thankful to have their attention, "you will become citizens of this village. No one shall question your identities and no one outside of this room knows of your real objective. You two," he motioned toward Naruto and Hinata, "were selected because I was assured that you work well together and have accomplished several missions."

There was silence at the table—ah, sweet silence—as his captive audience merely sat giving him their undivided attention.

"Hiroki, you will receive word from the other party when they have reached their destination. You will then give the message to Sato who will deliver it to me personally and then I shall contact you and we shall plan our next move," explained the lord watching their faces for understanding, "It is imperative that you do not draw any attention to yourself during your stay here, Hiroki and Yasu. We have reason to believe that the other villages may have planted a spy within our village; therefore, Sato and Sumi will be with you every step of the way and will guide you during your stay."

-

"So where do you think Team Kakashi is?" questioned Ino as they sat under a tree at her team's training grounds.

Shikamaru looked upward, probably staring at clouds as he lay on his back under the tree, "Who knows?"

Ino sighed, looking over toward Chouji who was—you guessed it—eating. She looked upward as if questioning, _why am I stuck with them again?_

Weren't the years supposed to change people? Well, I suppose some people were just creatures of habit on their days off.

"I've checked everywhere in the village," she prompted, trying to gain some interest, "And I haven't seen any of them."

Shikamaru sighed; his peace and quiet wasn't going as planned, "What a drag," he mumbled, "Ok Ino," he gave in, "so you haven't seem Team Kakashi."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed, finally someone was listening, "And if they're not in the village than that means…"

Shikamaru opened an eye to find the blonde practically leaning over him with an anxious look, "Then that means, that they're on a mission."

"Right!" she chimed, "Meaning that Sasuke's off parole!"

Chouji had finally stopped munching long enough to hear the conversation, "Sasuke's off parole huh?"

"Oh my god!" she cried, so close to Shikamaru's ear that he winced.

"What?" he grumbled, "What is it Ino?"

"Do you think the hokage kicked them out of the village because of what happened with that ice cream truck!?"

-

"So…"

"Yeah…so…"

"Are you going to move?"

"Uh, yeah…"

Could things possibly be anymore awkward?

…

…

Well, duh!

The waves crashed against the boat and of course boats always respond to these sorts of things…

_Slide_

_Crash_

_Thud_

"So…"

"Yeah, so…"

The medic nin couldn't possibly have been more embarrassed than to find herself towering over the Uchiha, the palms of her hands resting on the floor next to each side of his head, her face turner a brighter shade of red as she tried to shut down her brain from envisioning where the rest of her body was currently positioned.

-

"So," began Yuudai, pouring a cup of coffee for him and his companion, "How are things looking?"

Takayuki gratefully took the cup from his friend and blew on the hot coffee, "I think we were right to head this way," he informed, "Something just seems off, when we passed the shoreline, I got a good glimpse at the land through the binoculars."

Yuudai arched an eyebrow, "And what did you see?"

"Nothing," stated Takayuki taking a sip of his coffee.

"Even with a storm approaching," commented Yuudai, rubbing his chin in thought, "There should have been some movement in the fishing district."

"Exactly why I think we're making the best decision," informed Takayuki, "We've braved worse storms before."

A sly grin appeared on Yuudai's face, "Yeah, _we_ have but our hime and her newly appointed bodyguard haven't."

Takayuki laughed, "You think they've got motion sickness?"

Yuudai merely shrugged, "Or something."

-

"Seen Hinata?" asked Kiba, currently eating ramen at Ichiraku, it seemed that Team Kakashi wasn't the only team to frequent the establishment.

"No."

Kiba waved his chopsticks at Neji, "You being her cousin and all, I thought you might know."

"Isn't she _your_ teammate?" questioned Neji, continuing to eat his ramen.

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well, she didn't tell Shino or me anything about a mission."

"So you invited my team here to find out about Hinata?"

Kiba sweatdropped, for someone so smart, Neji could be a little slow…

"Yosh! I shall eat 10 bowls of ramen!"

And inviting Neji meant inviting Lee…

"Lee, slow down!"

And inviting Lee meant inviting Tenten…

"Only ten bowls?! Ha! I can easily eat 20!"

And inviting Tenten could only mean that their sensei would want to partake in their youthful events.

Kiba hung his head in defeat and looked around. And where the hell did Shino go?!

-

"I'm sure that you four must be famished," informed the lord, clapping his hands as the doors slid open and his attendants walked in with a lavish meal, "Please eat as much as you like."

A big foxy grin appeared on Naruto's face, "Don't mind if I do!"

Sato picked up his tea cup, bringing the cup to his lips…

"Oh this looks good!" exclaimed Naruto leaning forward.

Sato glared as his quick reflexes kicked in, keeping his tea in the cup and not on his lap no thanks to Naruto, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," was the blonde's cheerful reply.

Sumi leaned toward Hinata with a smile and whispered, "I think they're getting along rather well, don't you Yasu-chan?"

Hinata merely nodded her head, a nervous smile on her face, watching as a leg of something flew across the table.

-

Once again her facial expressions had betrayed her…

"Hn, you're still bad at hiding your emotions."

Why did he have to tell her this? Why did she have to feel her face growing hotter indicating that horribly noticeable blush on her face?

"Uh," she began awkwardly, "Gomen?" she offered, her eyes widening as he reached upward and tucked her hair behind her ear.

She let her eyelids slowly drift shut at his touch, his hand lingering behind her ear, a smile gracing her features in the process, her lips and the Uchiha's growing closer.

-

"That's it!" declared Ino, "We know what we have to do!"

"We do?" questioned Shikamaru, his hands in his pockets, lazily standing before the blonde.

"Of course," she informed, with a _isn't that obvious _look on her face, "C'mon!"

Chouji grabbed his chips and headed off after the blonde who was currently dragging his best friend behind her.

"What a drag," commented Shikamaru with a sigh.

-

The lord hadn't bothered to look at the display at his table; he was busy focusing on the food on his place and the route that the chopsticks took in order to deliver the food to his mouth. Yet his eyes just had to stray with that delightful sound…

_Plop_

All movement ceased at the table, their eyes falling on the bowl in front of the lord, and the nice little piece of food currently floating in it.

The lord merely took his napkin and silently wiped his mouth as he judged their expressions. Somehow Naruto and Sato had ended up on opposite sides of the table, a kunai and a shuriken sticking out of some poor roasted animal, Hinata had slid so low in her chair that the only thing visible were her hands covering her face in shame, and Sumi's smile for the first time was beginning to twitch as she looked at the cracked plate before her that used to be her dinner plate.

The lord silently set his napkin down, "Takuto, please get another bowl for the fish."

-

And like all picture perfect moments…

_Slide_

_Crash_

_Thud_

"We've landed on shore!" came Yuudai's cheery voice from up above, "You must be anxious to get off of this boat!"

The two merely groaned…

-

"What the hell is this!?" cried an outraged hokage as she spit her mouthful of sake across her desk, "Don't you brats ever knock?!"

For there in front of her were Team Gai and the original rookies, demanding to know the whereabouts of Team Kakashi and Hinata.

"What the hell is wrong with you brats," yelled the hokage, "Don't you have anything better to do on your days off?!"

-

Short and sweet but we're all officially in Kirigakure! Hooray!


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I was glad to see some familiar screen names as part of the reviews that I received for Adventures in Christmas. Always nice to know that you enjoyed. I am having so much fun with this series! I really hope you are too.

-

End of Day 2: Appearances Can Be Deceiving

-

The lord breathed a sigh of relief, at long last, peace and quiet! He couldn't believe that he had entrusted the survival of his village to mere children—teenagers at that. Although he couldn't help but grin at how Sato and Sumi had responded to their guests and their antics. Alas, he could only hope that the other part was faring better and would reach their destination in time. His eyes narrowed for he could feel that the tides were shifting and a disconcerting cloud had settled over Kirigakure.

-

"Can you believe Tsunade-sama just kicked us out of her office?" remarked Ino in awe.

"I can believe that your hand is on my face," came the awkward response of Shikamaru.

"That's not my hand," angrily replied Ino.

"No, that hand is mine," came Lee's triumphantly youthful voice.

"And is that foot in my gut yours as well?" grumbled Kiba.

"No, that's my foot!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Is anyone going to make the suggestion of moving?" asked the irritable Hyuuga.

"…" Shino cared not to comment.

"Oh Kami!" came Chouji's voice.

"What?!" came seven replies.

"My chips! Where are my chips?!" screamed the concerned shinobi.

Seven annoyed sighs were heard as our party of chunins lay in the hallway piled uncomfortably on top of one another.

-

The wind was strong and there was a chill in the air as Sakura took Yuudai's extended hand to assist her in stepping off the ship that was currently docked. The boat moved from side to side as the waves crashed up against its sides. Sasuke looked toward the surrounding waters, dark clouds looming overhead.

Their robes billowed in the wind, the party wearing dark hooded cloaks the rippling of the fabric the most distinctive noise. Takayuki came from around the back of the boat after securing the anchor with a smile on his face,

"We'd better get moving, if those clouds are any indication, then we're in for a storm."

Yuudai watched the formations of the clouds, "Right, we don't want to be on the shoreline when those waves come crashing in."

"We'll head toward the woods for shelter and try to cover as much ground as possible before we're forced to stop for the night," explained Takayuki, "It'll be the easiest way," he added, checking for understanding from the Konoha shinobi.

"Aa," began Sasuke, standing along side of Sakura, his katana sheathed on his back, his eyes scanning the area, "it would be best to start before we lose visibility."

Sakura felt a foreboding as she watched her companions start before her. The trees at the edge of the forest looked too inviting, as if creating an archway for their passage. She could feel the wind at her back as if pushing her toward the entrance, the crashing of the waves as the boat responded, its side repeatedly connecting with the dock, and an unsettling fog began to come in with the tide. No, this wasn't a welcoming feeling that had invaded her senses, this was a feeling of alarm, that perhaps appearances are not always as they seem, and perhaps she would never again see the leaf village.

The fog was rolling in around her; she could feel the golden raindrop clasp in the palm of her hand as she gripped it tightly. The sky had grown dark, a flash of lightning illuminated emerald orbs as they shown under the hood of the cloak, she hesitantly extended her hand toward her companions, yet let it fall before silently following behind them.

-

"The weather is quite unpredictable here," commented Hinata as she sat at the makeshift table—two buckets and a piece of wood—while Sumi poured the tea.

"Hai, Kirigakure is a storm ridden land," informed Sumi, as she took a seat on the wobbly chair at the table, "Our nation is so unpredictable; however, I suppose we have merely learned to weather each storm as they come. It's nothing like your beautiful village, how I envy you."

"I'm sure that Kirigakure has its beautiful points too, Sumi-chan," encouraged Hinata, taking a sip of her tea, "Arigato, you make wonderful tea."

"Do I?" she questioned, "Funny, I've never made tea before," she murmured with a chuckle before taking a sip.

Hinata blinked, "Does Sato normally make the tea?"

Hinata thought Sumi was going to choke on her tea. She watched as the girl swallowed and gasped for air before waving her hand and laughing.

"Sato? Make tea?" she teased, "Oh my goodness, you are funny Yasu-chan. No Sato's not exactly a homemaker," she paused with a frown, "Neither of us are really."

"Sumi-chan, are you and Sato…" Hinata leaned forward with a whisper.

Sumi opened an eye, her tea cup in hand, lifted to her lips and grinned, "Oh Yasu-chan you are so coy," she watched as the girl turned red from embarrassment and closed her eye, "No, unfortunately in Kirigakure people are divided by their class. It does not matter what we want, merely, what society deems acceptable."

"Gomen," murmured Hinata, although she was quite confused, _Sumi and Sato are not of the same class? Why were they chosen to be our guides?_

"Don't apologize, it was a logical assumption given the circumstances," replied Sumi with a smile before taking another sip of her tea, she sighed before continuing, "Sometimes we make wishes for things that can never come true."

-

"What are you doing?" questioned Sato, leaning against the wall furthest from the blonde who he had classified as a baka, his arms crossed against his chest.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" replied Naruto with a glare, at such a stupid question for it was completely obvious what he was doing.

"It appears that you are trying to burn the house down," informed Sato with a look of annoyance.

"Obviously I'm trying to cook ramen," retorted Naruto, steadying the pot over the flame.

"In a house with no ventilation," commented Sato.

"It's raining outside, how am I supposed to cook ramen out there?" asked the defensive blonde.

"How can you be hungry after eating a five course meal?" questioned the offensive brooding male.

"I always have room for ramen," declared the blonde in all his glory, steadying the pot once more.

"And you would burn us all in the conquest of ramen," grumbled Sato, closing his eyes and trying to rid his mind of the image of a blonde setting himself on fire.

-

"Are those brats still outside my door?" grumbled the hokage.

"Yes Tsunade-sama," informed Shizune, watching the teens through the narrow opening in the door as she peered out, "They appear to be strategizing."

"Strategizing?" the hokage nearly choked on her sake.

"Yes, apparently when you _removed_ them from your office, you may have tied them together first?" offered Shizune.

-

"Shikamaru, you're the genius, figure this out already!" cried Ino in vein trying to move.

"This isn't a game of shogi, Ino," came another awkward response.

"Gai sensei would say that this is an opportunity to become better acquainted!" announced Lee.

"Better acquainted? Alright, I've had the opportunity to become better acquainted with Tenten's foot and Chouji's ass!" cried Kiba, "I've had about all the acquaintances I can take!"

"For once I agree with Kiba," commented Shino.

"Again, I make the suggestion, to move," came Neji's muffled voice who had found himself on the bottom of the pile after Chouji's chip pursuit.

"You guys, it's getting dark outside," complained Tenten.

"I'm hungry!" informed Chouji.

Again seven sighs rang out…

-

She was too far behind them. This was where the Uchiha's thoughts lay. He slowed his pace allowing for her to catch up and watched as she nearly walked past him, her face concealed by the sides of the hood of her cloak.

"Hime," he murmured, watching as her head lifted as if returning her from her reverie.

"Hai?" she replied, her eyes looking troubled as she watched him.

"Hn," responded the Uchiha, "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong," she informed, but her voice held no conviction, "we should hurry and catch up with Takayuki and Yuudai," she continued, averting her eyes from his, "we'll be late for our meeting with the messenger if we don't move quickly."

He took hold of her arm as she turned away, "You're a terrible liar, what's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with these woods," she replied, watching as he arched an eyebrow in response, "These woods appear to be too inviting. And this fog, it came completely out of no where as if it's trying to conceal us."

"Hime!" came Yuudai's calls, "Satoshi!"

"Coming!" she hollered, she turned to regard the Uchiha, "All I'm saying is don't let your guard down."

The Uchiha looked offended, "Hn."

She turned and continued down the path, her form disappearing as the fog rolled in. The Uchiha frowned before following after her.

-

"Say Yasu-chan," began Naruto, enjoying his cup ramen, "How do you think the others are?"

The girl studied his expression, "Well, I'm sure that they're alright and we should be hearing from them by tomorrow night to let us know that they've arrived."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied, with a sigh, "I'm just worrying over nothing."

"Are you worried because you haven't been separated from them in over a year?" she questioned, blushing as he looked up at her.

"It's not like it was when we were genin," explained Naruto, "Heck it's not even like it was when I went off training with Ero-senin. This time it's different," he tried to explain, scratching the back of his head, "Does that make any sense?"

She nodded with a smile, "I think I understand," she informed, "Before, you were with them because they were your team. Then, you were separated for over two years and then you came back to each other—

"More like we dragged the Teme back with us," corrected Naruto with a foxy grin.

She laughed, "Hai. And you haven't been apart since that day."

"Right, I guess I got a little too used to babysitting the Teme," he announced, "But I don't know, it's our first time out again and I feel like it might be our last."

Hinata looked alarm, "Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling," he murmured, his eyes held a faraway look in them.

Hinata reached out her hand, trying to offer some advice when Naruto turned with another foxy grin, "Never mind, I'm sure I'm just overreacting. Want some ramen?"

She merely blinked in response at his sudden change in moods.

-

"What's wrong?"

Sumi looked up to find Sato before her as she sat on the old mattress in her room, "I'm merely tired is all," was her reply.

He frowned, "It's more than that."

She looked upward with a sad expression, "It's always more than that, isn't it?"

"Sumi," he began, hesitantly debating which road to take, it would be improper to sit alongside of her regardless of their current living situation.

"Why do you always do that, Sato?" she questioned, a pained expression on her features.

"What have I done to upset you?" was his honest inquiry as he kneeled before her.

She shook her head, "It's not what you have done," she turned her face from him, "Never mind, Sato, it doesn't matter."

-

"Something's off," remarked Yuudai, cautiously looking around.

"Yeah, tell me about it, this storm should have let loose already," commented Takayuki, "And where did the fog come from?"

Both of their eyes widened in alarm as they turned around to find their wards missing from view.

-

Sakura placed the palm of her hand against the trunk of a nearby tree, "Hey, I can't see Takayuki or Yuudai anywhere, Sato-" she turned and blinked, "shi-kun?" to find no signs of life around her in the dense fog.

-

_Where the hell is she? _

The Uchiha was trying to scan the area with his sharingan; however, there was no sign of life present. This couldn't possibly have been a genjutsu, the sharingan would have seen through it. Yet this didn't explain where his companions had disappeared to.

-

"What?!" cried Naruto.

Hinata was frantically waving her hands to silence the blonde, "Shh," she began, "they'll hear you."

"You mean," Naruto's idea of whispering was a little off, but he tried anyways, "Sato and Sumi like each other?"

Hinata tried not to sigh, good grief Naruto could be so oblivious when it came to matters of her—er—their—uh—the heart, "Hai and the strange thing is that Sumi said that people in Kirigakure cannot marry outside of their class; which leads me to believe that Sumi is in a much higher class than Sato."

"Then tell me this Yasu-chan," inquired Naruto, "If she's a higher class, then couldn't she have afforded something better than a rundown house with—

_Plop_

Naruto glared, "without these sorts of things falling in on us," he questioned, triumphantly holding up a chicken to rest his case.

-

"How could we have been so stupid?" questioned Yuudai berating himself, "we knew something was amiss when we reached the shoreline."

They were currently back tracking in search of their two missing companions, hollering their names would be a waste of time; it would only give away their location, if it wasn't already known.

"We don't have time to be wasting energy reprimanding ourselves, we need to find them," replied Takayuki, equally as angry with himself.

-

_I don't understand…_

The posing hime was trying to wrap her mind around her current situation…

_I can't sense anyone's chakra. If this were a genjutsu a simple release would have worked. I don't feel any different so there's no hidden poison in the fog. Everything is completely natural…but it's not natural at all…people don't just disappear; their chakra signatures don't just vanish. I should stay put, hope that Sasuke will find me using his sharingan. If I continue moving it only increases my chances of being out of range of the sharingan. Of course, if I am being targeted, staying put only increases the risk of an enemy getting the upper hand. I have no choice, I have to wait. I'm not Haruno Sakura, I'm Hayagashi Sumiko and himes don't go running through the woods unaccompanied. _

-

_Damn it, I can't sense anything. _

The Uchiha's strategically inclined mind was already working. Stay low. Don't draw attention to yourself. Don't yell your companion's names and give yourself away.

_It's obvious that there's something too convenient about this fog. The storm should have come by now, and we should have been forced into seeking refuge from the rain. It's as if we are being singled out…_

His eyes widened as his thoughts unknowingly ran parallel with his other companions, _making it the perfect opportunity for an abduction of a hime_.

-

"So…" came Ino's voice, "About Team Kakashi missing, do you think it has anything to do with that ice cream truck?"

"You mean the one that took out half of the village?" came Shikamaru's sarcastic response.

"The one that roared past Ichiraku?" remarked Kiba.

"The one that had that delightfully youthful boy driving it?" questioned Lee in admiration for the child's youthful ways.

"Well Team Kakashi was seen with some kids at the ice cream truck," informed Chouji, weak from hungry.

"So you believe that Tsunade-sama has done what with them?" wondered Tenten.

"She may have thrown them out of the village," suggested Shino, "But what does Hinata have to do with any of this?"

"My cousin has questionable taste in people of the opposite gender," commented Neji, and he wasn't going to say any more on that subject.

-

"You should try and get some sleep," offered Sato, quietly standing before her, "Correspondence should be coming before tomorrow night."

"I understand," replied Sumi, watching as he turned to leave. She sighed as he opened the door, pausing for a moment, he looked as though he wanted to say something, she sat patiently.

And she never saw it coming…

Sato instinctively ducked, catching sight of an object hurdling his way, it managed to sail past him and…

_Thud_

Two figures rounded the corner, their eyes widening. Naruto's jaw dropped, Hinata's hand went to cover her mouth, and Sato's eyes ever so slowly left their faces and turned toward his female companion to find…

"She's been knocked out by a chicken!" wailed Naruto.

Sato's composure fell apart as he staggered forward, to find Sumiko flat on her back with a chicken sliding down her face.

Hinata buried her face in her hands and shook her head in dismay.

-

Sakura let out a sigh, it had been too long. She still could not sense any of their chakra signatures and the fog was growing thicker making it hard to ascertain her very location. There was no way she could return down the path she had come in hopes of reuniting with her comrades.

Her eyes widened as she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind, a hand covering her mouth to foil her attempts of screaming and alerting the others.

"Hello _hime_, I'm happy to see that you arrived safely."

-

_Bwee_

_Bwee_

"Do you hear that?" came Ino's hopeful voice.

"Hear what?" replied an uninterested Shikamaru.

_Bwee_

_Bwee_

"Yes, I believe I do hear something," came Lee's optimistic response.

"What the hell is that?" questioned Kiba, trying to ignore the sight of Chouji's ass only inches from his face.

_Bwee_

_Bwee_

"We're probably delusional from hunger," cried Chouji.

"Neji, why don't you use Byakugan?" asked Tenten.

_Bwee_

_Bwee_

"I'd love to Tenten," began Neji sarcastically, "But I'm afraid that due to the fact that all of you are toppled on _me_ I can see nothing but the floor for my face is pressed against it."

_Bwee_

_Bwee_

"It's coming," announced Shino, "In just another moment it will be here."

Eight sets of eyes—all focused in different directions due to their predicament—waited in anticipation.

_Bwee_

_Stop_

_Plop_

_Sniff_

_Bwee?_

"Can you see it?" questioned Shikamaru.

"I cannot," informed Lee.

"Can't. Turn. Head," replied Kiba.

"Nothing," declared Tenten, "Neji?"

"…Do we really need to go over this again?" came Neji's annoyed voice.

"Too hungry to look," commented Chouji.

"Nothing on my end," came Shino's confirmation.

"I'll try," stated Ino, trying to turn her head, "Almost…Almost…" she blinked, "Huh?"

"What?" came seven anxious responses.

"It's Ton Ton," she informed.

"Tsunade's pig?" questioned Shikamaru.

"Pig?!" came Chouji's hopeful voice, "Bacon?"

"Don't even think about moving chip boy," came Kiba's menacing voice, remembering the proximity of Chouji's ass to his person.

"What is a pig going to do for us?" inquired Neji.

"Is it trained?" anxiously wondered Tenten.

"Are you suggesting we send a pig for help?" flatly observed Shino.

"Yes we could send Ton Ton off on a mission for help," declared Lee, "He will surely bring back Gai sensei!"

"I've got it!" came Ino's triumphant voice, "Ton Ton," she began sweetly, "Ton Ton, chew through these ropes."

"Ino," began Shikamaru in disbelief, "You do realize these are chakra infused ropes, right?"

_Silence_

"Ton Ton," again her voice was all too sweet, "Here Ton Ton…"

_Bwee?_

-

Alright Happy New Year's!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I enjoyed your comments. I'm really glad that you had fun with the Chunins. Being noisy and barging into the hokage's office never ends well.

**ATTENTION ALL ARTISTS! I PROPOSE A CHALLENGE!!!**

**I am going to take a short hiatus from this story. Don't get upset, here's the deal: during this time frame; I challenge ****you**** to draw ANY scene from this story. That's right, anything at all! I will judge your work, choose the best of the best and give the top ****three**** winners an opportunity to develop a scene for an upcoming chapter. Heck, hire someone to read this story and draw for you! Do it for your addiction for more SasuSaku! **

**Seriously though even if you are not a writer that's alright, give me your ideas and I will incorporate them into the story. It's as simple as that, I get so many wonderful reviews with even more wonderful ideas, so I know that you are up for this challenge. I will create a page for your drawings or if I get enough drawings then I will create a musical slide show and post it on YouTube. And just think, the story becomes your own in a way. For instance: if you want more SasuSaku fluff (hint hint), then get your pens and pencils out! You can write it! **

**Send a personal message to me if you wish to compete! (HINT HINT) Your deadline will be January 24, 2009. Good Luck!**

**P.S. Please compete! Your author encourages you to do so!**

**Naruto: No more ramen for you Asuka-chan…**

**-**

Day 3: Unexpected Events & The Messenger

-

"_I think she's coming to."_

"_It looks like she's trying to open her eyes."_

"_Yokatta…"_

She could hear their voices, her head was swimming, and she could detect the concern in their voices. Her eyelids slowly lifted to reveal unfocused grey orbs. She blinked, her eyes widening at the sight of three faces hovering over her.

"What's going on?" she murmured, noticing the sighs of relief escaping them.

And like a bad movie, the movie reel in her mind began to play the events in slow motion. She looked over to find a dazed chicken lying beside of her and placed the palm of her hand over her eyes in embarrassment.

-

She struggled against his strength, trying to push him backwards to force his back to connect with the trunk of a nearby tree, his strong arms wrapped around her body, the hand covering her mouth had something concealed within it. Her eyes widened as the smell of an anesthetic entered her nose; she began to struggle more profusely than before.

_Don't breathe Sakura! Don't do it! _

She tried to pry his hand from her mouth yet she could already feel her muscles beginning to relax, the grip of her fingers wavering.

"Easy now," whispered her captor, his mouth close to her ear, allowing her to feel his warm breath, "It'll all be over soon _hime_."

_I don't know how much longer I can fight him. My body's already becoming relaxed…_

-

"Damn all of this fog," bitterly remarked Yuudai, "I can't see anything."

Takayuki leapt from the tree branches, "I can't see anything up here either, it's as though the fog has completely engulfed us," he explained, jumping down and landing alongside of his sprinting friend easily matching his pace, "Was the meeting simply a ploy?"

"No," commented Yuudai, "I believe that there is another fraction at work. Perhaps even the same party that infiltrated our village and took those two hostage."

"Get back!" cried Takayuki, nimbly leaping backwards to avoid a kunai.

Yuudai landed alongside of his friend and scanned the area; the fog was too thick making visibility nearly impossible.

"Tch," Takayuki whispered, "This isn't good at all."

"We're in trouble," replied Yuudai, his voice equally as low, peering ahead.

"Yuudai," murmured Takayuki, "my friend, get ready."

Both men prepared themselves, unsheathing their blades; the only sound that entered their ears was the rain of metal as it cut through the fog.

-

Sasuke turned on his heel with a start, the sound of ravens could be heard coming from somewhere off in the distance. Ravens were always a bad omen, for they warned of one's impending demise. He started in the direction that he thought he had heard the ravens crying, his only saving grace as he ran was his sharingan allowing him to detect any changes in the terrain.

-

"Sumi, are you alright?" asked Hinata, leaning over her friend who had just suffered a terrible ordeal.

Sumi moved her hand and slowly opened her eyes, "Hai, Yasu-chan, I'm fine."

"Phew," remarked Naruto with a sigh of relief, "Man when we saw you get hit by that chicken and go down, it was really something—

"That you didn't get hurt," interjected Sato with a glare toward Naruto, "You're sure that you are alright?"

"Yes," she assured them, yet her hand went to her heart, "I'm fine," her fingers gripped the fabric tightly for she could not understand the wave of loss that had washed over her.

-

"How very fortunate it was for us to be able to separate you and your companions," murmured the man, feeling the girl start to go lax in his arms, "Imagine our surprise when your boat changed course."

Sakura's eyelids were drifting shut, her eyes becoming unfocused, his words merely reverberating in her ears, as she tried to maintain her focus.

"We could have never anticipated that the change of course would benefit us so greatly," he explained, his head tilting to the side to judge her current state, "You see _hime_, we needed you to strengthen our plans."

"Plans?" she questioned her voice listless, as she stared ahead, "What plans?"

"Now, now, I really shouldn't tell you," he teased with a grin appearing on his face, "But I will tell you this, if you happened to meet an untimely demise _hime_, then your father would merely believe the culprits to be the people of this mythological village that you are pursuing."

_They want to start a war within Kirigakure? Are they rebels? _

"Why?" she murmured, "What do you hope to achieve?"

"We wish to create an example of course," he informed with a laugh, "your father is a foolish man, trying to unite Kirigakure with the outside lands, what nonsense," he scoffed, "Even more foolish is his belief in the _hidden village of the lake_ that he would send his own daughter as an ambassador of peace. Such a man has truly lost his mind. Yet, there are always causalities when one tries to achieve their ideals; your father's ideals will merely cost him his daughter's life."

-

"My Lord, is anything the matter?"

The lord of the village turned to regard his attendant, "No Takuto, I was merely thinking."

"Very well then," replied Takuto with a smile, "Please call me should you need anything more."

The lord nodded in response, "Hai, good night," he watched as his attendant shut the door and then returned his gaze toward the outside world as he stood in his chambers.

_The sky looks strange and the rain ceases to stop…_

-

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade turned toward her assistant, "What is it Shizune?"

"I was merely surprised to find you still sitting at your desk, is anything the matter?"

The hokage watched her assistant, the look of concern on her face, "Yeah, have those brats finally gone?"

"You mean Team Gai and the other chunins?" commented Shizune, "Hai, I believe that I overheard them in the hallway a while ago…"

"And?" questioned the hokage, arching an eyebrow upon seeing the look on Shizune's face.

"And I couldn't help but think that I heard them mention something about the marvels of trained pigs and Gai sensei?"

-

"Ideals are never foolish," she murmured, her voice void of its normal life.

"What did you say?" questioned the man, tilting his head to the side to judge her expression.

Emerald orbs listlessly shifted to focus on the man's face, amused brown orbs studied her, his face was rough and shown many scars as she blinked, trying to keep her eyelids from closing.

"Ideals are never foolish," she reiterated, "it is not foolish to dream of something better."

"Whatever you say _hime_," he mocked, "but your pretty words can't save you."

-

Sasuke had found himself in the midst of the scene. His eyes surveyed the area, as the fog drifted it would reveal yet another lifeless body. The apparent signs of an ambush visible, the trip wire, and the shuriken imbedded in their bodies, the discarded kunai lay haphazardly littering the ground. The sounds of the earth crunching under his feet as he stepped carefully along the path, his eyes moving, scanning the area, his hand on the hilt of his katana as he heard the ragged breaths.

At once he moved to his side, "Takayuki," he began, noticing the patches of red seeping through his clothing, "What happened?" his eyes scanned the area, searching for only one person.

_His eyes falling upon the kunoichi who lay as still as a doll on its side…_

She wasn't there. Sakura was not there. No matter how long his eyes scanned the area, her presence was not detected.

"Where is she?" questioned the Uchiha, kneeling before his fallen comrade.

"Not here," Takayuki murmured, his breathing labored, "Went back to find you. Ambush."

Sasuke looked toward Yuudai, there was no hope, he had been dead for a while now. Takayuki had been left to finish the battle.

"I am sorry," Takayuki began, staggering breaths coming in between his words, "to have failed you."

"You must tell me what I must do," calmly ordered the Uchiha, "where is it that we must go?"

"You must go," Takayuki's eyelids were drifting shut.

"Takayuki!" cried Sasuke, "Damn it, tell me where I need to go so that I can finish this mission to honor your deaths."

"Go to the northeastern edge of the forest," Takayuki struggled, his chest rising and falling ever so quickly now, "you will come to a river, Tokushima Tadao," he struggled to continue, "waterfall …"

"Takayuki!" cried Sasuke, watching as the man's head fell forward, his eyes wide and unfocused. The shinobi looked away in anger, standing he tried to think solely of Sakura.

_If Sakura were following Takayuki and Yuudai, she would have continued along the same set course leading northeast. There's no way she would have tried to back track in this fog, she's too smart for that. Alright Sakura, I'm going to trust in you._

With that the shinobi took off running in the direction his instincts were telling him.

-

"No," came her listless voice, "I suppose they can't."

"Well you are a smart girl, aren't you?" his brown eyes watched her face, his eyes rising at the thin smile appearing on her features, "What the hell are you smiling about?"

He never saw her hand lift, merely heard the click as she pulled the trigger, and the poison needle penetrated the skin on the side of his neck.

He staggered backwards, "Bitch…" he managed, his strength weakening, removing the hand from her mouth, the damp rag falling silently to the forest floor, as he tried to reach upward and pull the needle embedded in his skin, "Stupid…bitch…" he growled, his body falling backwards against the tree, the impact loosening his arms from around her form, as his back slumped down the trunk of the tree, the girl loosely in his arms.

_Arigato Sumiko…_

-

"Sumi-chan?"

"Hai, Yasu-chan?" replied Sumi, looking at the girl who sat on the edge of her bed, the others had gone to bed after deeming that she was in deed alright.

"Are you sure everything is alright?" questioned the concerned girl, "You look troubled."

"I suppose I am," she murmured, her grey eyes falling, "Yet I do not know the reasoning behind it."

Hinata watched the girl with a solemn expression, "Do you think that everyone is alright?"

"I'm afraid I do not know. The sky will not tell me anything," sadly murmured Sumi.

-

He could sense her almost immediately as he approached, his footsteps echoing against the earth, louder with every nearing step. He stopped, trying to catch his breath as his eyes fell upon her form. She sat perfectly still resembling a porcelain doll, her robes had fallen perfectly around her, the hood of her cloak had fallen, his eyes shifted to the form of a dead man behind her, his back slumped against the trunk of the tree, a needle penetrating the skin of his neck, his arms limply at her sides.

The Uchiha closed the distance between them in fewer strides then it would take most men. He immediately looked her over before hesitantly lifting her chin with his hand. He watched as unfocused emerald eyes lifted to meet his, her breathing almost nonexistent for it was so soft and slow, the only indication of life was the steady rising and falling of her chest.

"Sa-," he sullenly called her by the name that was not her own, "Sumiko?"

Her eyelids slowly fell before ever so slowly lifting once more to reveal emerald eyes taking in the sight of the shinobi before her, "It's alright," her listless words entered his ears, "the drug," she murmured, "doesn't last very long."

He disgustedly pushed the assassin's hands away and caught her as she limply fell forward, the palms of her hands cushioned against his chest, the top of her head in the crook of his neck. He titled his head to the side barely able to catch a glimpse of her tired face.

"A war," she murmured, "that is what they hoped to achieve."

Her mind was cloudy yet the Uchiha understood her words, "Between the village and another fraction?"

"Hai," she whispered, safely in his arms, "a rebel unit. A war because of the lord's opposing ideals."

"An assassination would be the perfect means to prove a point to those who oppose the nation's current government," stated the Uchiha.

"Where are the others?" she wondered.

"Dead," bluntly said the shinobi, who heard her sigh in sadness.

Her mind although running slower was still keen, "Do we know where to go?"

"Northeast to the forest's edge," informed Sasuke, "We'll cross a river, find a waterfall," he continued, "Takayuki died before finishing."

She understood, "We'll figure it out from there, we always do," there was hope in her voice.

The Uchiha wrapped his arm around her waist before hoisting her up off of the ground with him as he stood. He bent, placing his arm under her knees and lifting her into his arms.

"We'll have to continue, although it appears that Takayuki and Yuudai took out all of the rebels, we can't be sure."

"I understand," she confirmed, "The paralysis should wear off soon."

-

"It's not like you to be working so late."

The hokage turned with a growl, "Does everyone see my light on and assume that they can barge right in?"

The toad sanin merely grinned, "It's just not like you is all Tsunade," he invited himself to take a seat on the edge of her desk, his arms crossed, "And there's no bottle of sake on your desk," he observed, "so that means that you are truly deep in thought. Why don't you tell an old friend what is troubling you?"

-

"Are you alright?"

"What?" Sato turned toward his roommate.

"I asked if you were alright," repeated Naruto, "You look worried."

"I'm fine," replied Sato, sitting on the bench next to the window sill and looking out at the dark sky.

"Are you sure?" teased Naruto, "I mean, maybe you were worried about _Sumi_?"

Sato turned with a glare, "What?!"

A foxy grin appeared on Naruto's face, "You heard me," his grin grew wider, "You _like _her, don't you?"

Sato tried not to blush, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

Naruto's hand went to his mouth as he snickered, "You're blushing."

"I am not!" cried Sato, his composure completely gone.

-

"I think I might have done something stupid," admitted the hokage, she noticed the smirk on Jiraiya's face and grumbled, "The door's right there if you want to leave."

Jiraiya waved his hands in front of himself in his defense, "Now, now Tsunade hime," he began with a smile on his face, "What is it that you have done?"

"I have sent Team Kakashi on an A-Rank mission," she stated with a sigh.

"Oh, well they are capable young ninjas and Kakashi will surely—

"Minus Kakashi," she interjected, rubbing her temples in thought, "It's the first time the Uchiha brat has left the village in over a year since Sakura and Naruto dragged that ungrateful brat back to Konoha."

"Oh, I think I see," remarked Jiraiya, "You're worried that he may do something without the presence of Kakashi?"

"It's not just that," unhappily commented the hokage, "It's the fact of where I sent them that I'm worried about."

Jiraiya arched an eyebrow, "And just where did you send them, Tsunade?"

She placed her face in her hands, "Kirigakure," she muttered.

Jiraiya's headpiece slid to the side, a look of disbelief on his face, "You sent them into enemy territory for their first mission outside of the village after being estranged for three years?"

"I know, I know!" cried the irritable hokage, "But you see I didn't have much of a choice…"

-

She slowly clenched and unclenched her fists, "Yokatta," she murmured with a sigh, "It's finally starting to wear off," she could feel the haze that had settled in her mind being lifted, her speech starting to appear normal once again.

"That's good," remarked the Uchiha, although he'd never admit that he had been worried about her, his mind kept replaying his nightmare.

If Sakura were to die how would it affect him? He wasn't good with words, worse with emotions, but whatever relationship he had with the pink haired girl, he was certain that his life would be a lot emptier without her. Who else would keep Naruto at bay? Seriously though, the more he thought about it, the more he realized what he would miss about the medic nin. He would miss those emerald eyes looking at him with so much emotion hidden within their depths; he would miss her smile, the way she always managed to know what to say, the moments when she took his hand or held him as only she could. He would miss her being the only female in his life that currently _didn't_ annoy him…well…in the ways that mattered that is.

Perhaps he had never really been made aware of how much he would miss her very touch, it was soothing, it was calming, and it was for him—it was something that he didn't need to ask for, he didn't have to try for, it merely came without a price. It was ironic that someone with so much emotion would be drawn to someone who was so inept at expressing emotion. Perhaps it was merely Sakura's character, she was a healer and maybe she was hoping to heal him—and maybe, just maybe he wanted to be healed.

-

"I understand," informed Jiraiya, arms crossed, head bowed, "Kakashi would have been too old to pass as Satoshi and given the Uchiha's eye technique it would allow for him to copy any jutsu and blend in perfectly well. Sakura being your apprentice would be very well suited for the role as the hime."

"Exactly," agreed the hokage, although she did sense that he was trying to be flattering, probably hoping she'd share her sake with him, "Sakura can also keep the Uchiha brat under control, and I already read him the riot act of what will happen if he doesn't protect my apprentice."

Jiraiya laughed nervously, "And of course Naruto would need to go along and the Hyuuga girl does seem to have her sights set on him so that could be a good pairing."

"Yeah," stated the hokage, "but if Kakashi hadn't been assigned a mission and left hours before I got this request then I would have sent him. At least then I would know that things were being handled."

"Growth is a strange thing isn't it?"

His question threw her off, "What?"

"It's just that a year ago we sent Naruto and Sakura off with Kakashi. We let them go and then when the Uchiha came back they were with us once more."

"Are you implying that I'm acting like a mother hen?" asked the menacing hokage.

"Of course not, I'm merely implying that sometimes it is hard not to worry," Jiraiya sighed, managing to dodge that bullet, "But Tsunade, _seriously_, Kirigakure of all places?"

She nearly screamed, rummaging in her desk drawers for a bottle of sake.

-

"Can you believe that we were saved by a pig?"

Neji's eye twitched at Tenten's comment, "I don't want to talk about it."

"And Gai Sensei too," she remarked, as they walked down the street, "Who knew a pig could be good at search and rescue?"

"Again," came Neji's irritated voice, "I don't want to talk about—

They both froze as two green streaks ran past them, their youthful yells heard in the distance…

"Run Lee! Run for the power of youth!"

"Hai! Gai Sensei!"

"Next time you will surely be able to free yourself with the power of youth!"

"Hai! Gai Sensei!"

-

"What a drag," muttered Shikamaru.

Ino was still rambling on about Team Kakashi and her possible theories as to where they could be. Chouji had picked up several bags of chips at the nearby grocery store along the way, and Shikamaru, well, Shikamaru wasn't interested in anything that would lead him to another entanglement with the hokage, a pig, and the green beast of Konoha. His foot stopped in mid step, the wind rushing past them…

"Two hundred more laps to go for the power of youth!"

"Yosh! I will do it, Gai Sensei!"

-

He gently set her on her feet at the river's edge. It was dark; the moon was beginning to appear behind the clouds, its light reflecting in the calm flowing water that ran before them.

"Tell me again what Takayuki said," she requested, her eyes scanning the area as she spoke.

"Go to the northeastern part of the forest, there will be a river, Tokushima Tadao, waterfall," remarked the Uchiha, watching as the kunoichi stood before him, a finger to her chin in thought, her analytical mind in full gear.

"Go the northeastern part of the forest," she repeated the words slowly, her eyes falling along the area, "there will be a river," she walked to the edge of the river, watching the current, "Tokushima Tadao, waterfall," her eyes widened as she hit her fist into the palm of her other hand just as realization hit her. She turned with a grin, "We follow the river's current," she explained, "the water is flowing downstream; therefore, we must go upstream to find the waterfall."

The Uchiha nodded in response, "Hn."

It was good to have Sakura as a partner, it would have taken Naruto all about ten seconds to say, _hey there's no waterfall here! We must be at the wrong river!_

And turn around.

-

A crash rang out, followed by what sounded like a scuffle…

"It sounds like someone's choking," informed a concerned Hinata, "Maybe we should go and check on them."

"I'm sure they're fine, Yasu-chan," replied Sumi, waving her hand, "Probably just playing."

"You think so?" asked a hopeful Hinata, staying seated.

-

"Take it back!"

Naruto was starting to turn blue, "I would if you weren't trying to choke me!"

For Sato had come all unglued and well…Naruto just had to laugh…and…who was laughing now? That's right, the menacing Sato who was sitting on a struggling Naruto.

Yup, no worries ladies, they're just playing…

-

Kiba sighed, "Last time I forget to bring Akamaru with me," he grumbled.

Shino had cut out some time ago and he was just making his way back to his home, all alone, enjoying the peace and the quiet when…

"Watch out for your youthful friend Lee!"

"Hai! Gai Sensei!"

Kiba spun around as the first green streak managed to miss him; upon turning once more he nearly avoided yet another green streak. He got his bearings and blinked.

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing if Team Kakashi were exiled?"

-

They had followed the river upstream for at least an hour. The posing hime had never once forgotten her place as she ran behind her appointed bodyguard. All the while their guards never lowered at the thought of a potential threat. Finally the sound of rushing water entered their ears indicating the source they had been hoping for. Up ahead they could make out the form of a great waterfall.

Their pace quickened at the sight and before they knew it they had arrived at the desired location. They looked around to find no one insight…

"Where the hell is he?" questioned the Uchiha his sharingan activated trying to detect the presence of anyone.

The medic was mulling over Takayuki's final words, "Takushima Tadao, waterfall…"

"I don't see anyone," informed Sasuke, his statement was both good and bad as he continued to scan the area.

"No," Sakura commented, her eyes widening as the answer appeared, "you wouldn't." She merely pointed toward the waterfall, watching as the Uchiha's gaze followed, "Takushima Tadao, waterfall."

The Uchiha's eyes widened, "He's in the waterfall."

"Exactly," she confirmed with a nod, "behind that waterfall lays Takushima Tadao, I'm certain of it."

Sasuke merely smirked, "Then what are we waiting for?"

She nodded in affirmation, "Right."

-

Two drunken sighs were heard in the quiet of the hokage's office…

Nothing like a drink among friends to set you at ease…

Unfortunately, when one can hold their alcohol a little better than the other this often leads to conversation…

"So you do have a back up plan if something should go wrong, right?"

The drunken hokage blinked, "Back up plan?"

"Oh you know," explained Jiraiya, waving his hand for emphasis, "If the lord of this village wants to marry Sakura or something, you're good with leaving her there?"

He blinked as the hokage spit out her sake.

-

They used their chakra to cross the river, giving new meaning to, walking on water. Unfortunately, there was nothing holy about the venture, who knew what lay in wait for them on the other side. The closer they became, the closer the posing hime felt they were to never returning to Konoha. Yet she calmed herself because, no matter what, she would have the Uchiha by her side. She had to believe that he would stay with her no matter what.

Unknown to her the Uchiha's thoughts were running parallel. He couldn't help but think that this mission may be the defining moment, no moments, for a lot of things. His hand was on the hilt of his katana as he nodded his head, giving her the sign that this was it, there was no turning back now.

In a moment they had pushed through the curtain of water and landed in a tunnel. The only light came from a man who held a torch in his hand.

"Good," stated the man with a smile, his eyes landing on the hime and her bodyguard, "I've been expecting you."

-

See you at the end of the month!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I'm sorry this update is late. I've been ill, so again my apologies. I would like to thank those that participated in the challenge: **Animecherryblossem33, RedSnow7, crimsonstripe** and **DreamRoe**. Since we had four entries, each individual will have the opportunity to write a scene for an upcoming chapter. I even challenged myself to design Sakura's and Sasuke's next outfits (_Yay Me_!), as well as, an inspirational piece (_which took me forever and a day to draw! Seriously, people we're talking, 2 weeks 4 hours a night_).

Three out of four of the participants have posted their work. Once I know the details of **crimsonstripe** I will let you know. So for now, please check out **RedSnow7, Animecherryblossem33** (_who I believe will be posting shortly_) and **DreamRoe** under the usernames: **RedSnow7, Animechick17, **and **darkshadowrose**. Feel free to check out mine too, username **Asuka02RedEva** on Deviant Art so you can see what Sasuke and Sakura look like in their newly sketched outfits.

Credit for Tadao's character goes to **DreamRoe **she gave me an idea and I took it to extremes. So this one's for you! Hope it meets your approval!

-

End of Day 3, Beginning of Day 4: Could Things Possibly Get Any Weirder?

-

"Good," stated the man with a smile, his eyes landing on the hime and her bodyguard, "I've been expecting you," came his serious voice as he studied the pair before him.

The posing hime and her bodyguard were on high alert, yet before their eyes could even begin to register their surroundings they heard the man exclaim,

"Now we can eat!"

The man quickly lowered his torch with such a graceful gesture that it well deserved fanfare as he pointed to the meal before them. Sakura's jaw nearly dropped and the Uchiha's composure faltered for a brief moment. There before them was a middle aged man with auburn hair pulled back in a short braid, his brown eyes were seriously too happy (like the joy that emanated from their perverted sensei when he received a new edition of Icha Icha, yes few men have reveled in comparison, yet here was this man standing—er—gesturing before them all the while reveling), as he wore a simple garb similar to Sasuke's robes as he appeared to be dancing around flamboyantly before them as he pulled out all the necessary settings needed for dining.

Sakura opened her mouth; however, remembering her place she nudged Sasuke to initiate conversation…

"Are you Takushima Tadao?" asked the serious Uchiha—somehow praying that this man was _not_ he who they—ahem, Tsunade—had entrusted their lives to.

"Hai!" answered the eager man, completely oblivious to the looks of horror his guests were trying to conceal, "Hurry, hurry!" he exclaimed, a large smile on his face as he motioned for them to have a seat on the blanket he had laid out on the cave floor, "I thought you'd never come, Hayagashi Sumiko and Sagara Satoshi!"

"Gomen," murmured Sakura, arching an eyebrow in disbelief, "_you_'_re_ the one to take us to the village, no?"

Tadao appeared to be humming as he quickly set forth pulling the necessary items out of his basket and placing three plates and three sets of chopsticks on the blanket, "Sit, sit! I've been waiting all day for your arrival," he dramatically informed, raising his arm and covering his forehead, "I told myself, Tadao, it would be rude to eat before your guests arrive," he admitted with a sigh, "So I waited all day long and," he jumped from his seat, his speed rivaling that of Naruto's when ramen was insight and apprehended his guests, "now here you are!"

Sakura and Sasuke both blinked, finding themselves now sitting in awkward positions on the blanket, their eyes trailing to their host who settled down to pour tea into their cups.

"Oh I'm so very excited to meet you," he informed, "I sure am," he set down the tea pot and grinned taking Sakura's hand and shaking it in a friendly manner—nearly taking her arm off from his enthusiastic shake, "Sumiko hime, I'm so glad that you will be visiting our village," he turned to greet her bodyguard, "And you Satoshi-san," he held out his hand and then halted as if debating whether to seize the shinobi's hand, he placed his chin in his hand as he gave the Uchiha an expression that resembled someone appraising an item of value.

Sasuke's eye tried not to twitch, _What the hell is he doing?_

"Ah yes," commented Tadao nodding his head in acknowledgement, "I see…"

The two nervously waited for Tadao to reach his verdict, all the while unknowingly leaning in anticipation if you will.

"Alright!" Tadao exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air, nearly smacking the duo in the process due to their close proximity, "You, Sagara-san, are definitely a man who enjoys pickles on his sashimi!"

Sakura sat speechless at the sight of the man as he unscrewed the lid of the pickle jar while humming his excessively cheerful tune, she couldn't tear her gaze from Tadao to judge her companion's expression…

_He's insane…_

The Uchiha was trying to push down all feelings from being revealed on his face, yet there was a twitch that managed to escape…

_What the hell did Tsunade sign us up for?_

-

It was late. They were drunk. And the hokage had just choked on her sake. What could be better? For one, Jiraiya having not been in Tsunade's line of view when she spit the sake in his face. He sighed.

"Are you crazy?!" raved the hokage, pounding her fist on the desktop.

Jiraiya took his sleeve and cleaned his face, "I'm only making an observation, Tsunade," informed the man, looking at the menacing woman before him, "You just never know in situations like these. From what you've told me, not even the lord of the village that sought our help knows a great deal about this hidden village. What kind of man is this Takushima Tadao?"

-

"Drink up! Drink up!" chimed Tadao as he sipped—er—happily slurped his tea with a happy sigh escaping a few seconds later.

Sakura slowly picked up the teacup before her and caught the disapproving expression on her companion's face. She shrugged in response, so the guy was insane, that didn't mean he'd poisoned the tea, right? Well, a logical person would assume that an insane individual would poison the tea prepared; however, nothing about this entire situation was logical so, bottoms up?

Sasuke nearly reached out and smacked Sakura upside the head for drinking the tea. Had she been spending so much time with Naruto that she'd lost valuable brain cells? But her reaction did make him curious…he supposed…

"Sugoi!" she complimented, "I've never had such wonderful tea, Tadao-san!"

"Oh hime," shyly began Tadao, waving his hand at her, "you flatter me so…"

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes; that is if Uchiha's rolled their eyes. No instead his gaze shifted to find Takushima Tadao's eyes fixated on him. Clearly the man was awaiting his response…and clearly the man was an idiot for there was _no way_ that he was going to try the tea, someone had to stay alive on this mission.

…And clearly he had forgotten about his teammate's _subtle_ tactics.

"Wasn't that good?" happily questioned the posing hime.

The Uchiha knew two things for certain, one: tea really is hot when poured down one's throat and two: Haruno Sakura had clearly lost it.

-

"What's wrong?"

Naruto turned his head toward his roommate who appeared to have a look of disinterest on his features, currently lying on his back in bed in the darkened room.

"I just think we should have heard from them by now," commented Naruto with a sigh, his arms folded behind his head.

"You know as well as I do that time constraints aren't always met," observed Sato, staring upward at the ceiling, "They'll send word. We just need to be patient a while longer."

Naruto closed his eyes, _they'd better._

-

And their crazed tea party, which easily resembled the Mad Hatter and the March Hare from Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland was getting even better as the food was placed before them.

The Uchiha's eye twitched as he watched a pickle slide down from the mountain currently stacked on the sashimi on the plate in front of him. After all, Tadao had professed that he was _a man who liked pickles on his sashimi_. Funny, he didn't see any pickles on Sakura's sashimi, although the glob of whipped cream didn't do wonders for his appetite either.

"Eat up! Eat up!" happily announced Tadao, placing a heap of whipped cream and a pickle or two on his sashimi, "After we eat we'll head toward the village; wouldn't want to bring you to my Master hungry, nope, nope that wouldn't be good. Did I ever tell you about the time—"

Sakura spared a look at the Uchiha—as Tadao continued to ramble onward—whose face clearly warned, _don't think for a moment I'm eating that, you got lucky with the tea_. She sighed; well it would be poor manners not to at least _try _the food. Who knows? Maybe it would be alright. Yeah…it will be just fine, Sakura convinced herself, optimistically picking up her chopsticks, she'd survived Naruto's cooking before, it couldn't be much worse…

-

Hinata rolled over onto her side. She couldn't help but think of Sumi's words, _the sky won't tell me anything_. Were the people of Kirigakure in tune with the weather of the country? It seemed strange that Sumi's eyes had held such emotion when she spoke of the sky. She could only hope that Sakura and Sasuke were well. She sighed, wondering how Naruto was handling that no word had come from them by the end of the appointed day. She knew if it were Shino and Kiba out there, she would be anxious to confirm their safety, but she hadn't been separated from her teammates for three years and forced to remain within the village at all times for another year while her teammate served his probation. She sighed once more, feeling that the trio must feel rather stunted when it came to being together. They had each grown separately, but as a team, how much of that growth would show?

-

The Uchiha's face was priceless. No seriously, get the camera out, priceless. For someone who was so inapt at showing emotion, let me tell you, he showed it when his teammate started eating the _charming_ dish before her.

It wasn't so bad once you got past the sweet taste of whipped cream and the texture of raw fish. Honest, it wasn't. Yeah, this is what the medic continued to tell herself as she fought to not allow her nose to wrinkle, her fingers to grip the chopsticks so tightly that her mere strength snapped them in two, and fought the impulse to grab the pot of tea and down it right before their eyes.

"It's de-delicious," she managed to state, after swallowing the concoction without even a mere cringe running down her spine.

Tadao's eyes lit up and yes, she did believe those were tears in his big brown eyes as he stated, "Oh, you have made me so happy!"

"See," began Sakura, through grit teeth a nervous tug at the edge of her smile, "it was good Satoshi-_kun_."

Yeah, the Uchiha hadn't missed the emphasis on _kun_, yet this didn't keep his smirk from appearing on his face, "Well, it's just a shame that I ate such a large meal earlier that I couldn't possibly eat," his smirk appeared to grow as he explained, "So, here _hime_, wouldn't want it to go to waste, that is, since you enjoy it so."

He swore that as he slid the plate toward her he heard the sniffle of a touched man and the accompanying sound of wood splintering in her hand.

-

Tsunade rustled through her desk drawers before she pulled out the scroll that held the information she was seeking, "This is the contract that the lord of the village of raindrops gave me," she explained, tossing the scroll to Jiraiya.

Unfortunately or maybe fortunately, her aim wasn't very good when drunk, as Jiraiya's arm stretched to catch the scroll flying off target. He quickly opened it, his eyes scanning the information.

He groaned, looking over the scroll at the hokage, "You don't really know anything about this man, Tsunade hime. You could have sent them to their death because all you have to go on is some vital information in a _supposed _scroll from decades ago between the two villages. The fact that he just showed up one day as an appointed messenger doesn't strike you as a bit odd?"

Tsunade growled and poured herself another shot, "Look I know, but we could really use this opportunity to strengthen relations between Kirigakure and ourselves. Besides, its not like we couldn't use the money, those brats did run an ice cream truck through half of the buildings in town."

Jiraiya sighed, so that was what had happened, damn what a bad time to have been away, he would have loved to have seen her face at the scene—er—scenes of the crime, "At least we know that Kakashi's team is capable of taking care of themselves."

"Are you kidding?" she asked, rubbing her temples, "That's the first team that comes to mind when I think international crisis."

Jiraiya sighed, "Come now, you've got the Uchiha who…well…is a former missing nin, Sakura who…well…has your temper and hatred of losing, and Naruto who…is hyperactive and impulsive…and…you're right they do fit the image of international crisis, don't they? The only normal one on that team is the Hyuuga girl."

"And she'd just end up fainting as the trio wreak havoc on Kirigakure," sighed a defeated hokage.

"A fine choice you've made, Tsunade," he poured himself another glass and smiled, "Cheers."

-

"Well we really should hurry along!" announced Tadao, grabbing one end of the blanket and pulling it out from under the pair as the place settings, pickles and whipped cream went flying in the process.

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged an awkward glance as Tadao folded up the blanket, humming that insanely overly happy tune and packed it back into his handy little bag. They slowly stood as Tadao turned around with a happy smile on his face.

"We'll have you to the village shortly, where you can rest and freshen up after such a day," he informed, picking up the torch in the process, "Come along."

The two followed behind him, praying he wasn't leading them A. through a maze, B. off a cliff or C. toward their doom. None the less the Uchiha had questions, no not about their impending doom, serious questions.

"Do you know who ambushed us?"

Tadao hummed for a moment, "Ah ambushed you…"

"Yes, we were ambushed on the way here, that's why we were late," explained Sakura.

"Late because of someone ambushing you…" murmured Tadao.

"We lost two of our men in the process and nearly lost the hime," stated Sasuke who earned a dirty look from his female companion, _what the hell? It's true. _

"Lost two of your men…ah yes, I know…" informed Tadao, nodding his head in the process as they continued down the poorly lit tunnel.

"You know who they were then?" asked a hopeful hime.

"I know," came his serious voice, "I definitely know."

They impatiently waited for the answer, nearly having heart failure when Tadao spun around, his face mere inches from theirs, "I definitely know nothing!" he announced happily and let out a round of laughter and they honestly believed his statement to be true.

-

Sumi lay quietly on her back; she could hear the movement of her companion and sighed inwardly. She understood that Hinata must be worried about Sakura and Sasuke, as well as, she was. After all, she felt as though it was her fault that the two were in possible danger. If only her father had allowed for her and Sato to go, it was her responsibility as the hime of this village. She stared at the ceiling, wondering if her father really had such little faith in her.

-

The Uchiha was certain that he now understood the meaning behind the phrase _take me to your leader_. Of course he could only hope that the man's leader was dealing with a few more cards in his deck.

Sasuke was glaring holes into the man's back, _this_ _village was supposed to be full of renowned ninja. And they send Takushima Tadao as their ambassador?_

Sakura hung her head in defeat, _what the hell?! Sumiko didn't mention anything about him having a screw loose!_

Tadao had now taken up whistling as he led the way, "We'll be there soon, don't you worry now only a little further."

It wasn't the distance that worried them but the destination.

-

"My lord, you're up late this evening."

The lord turned toward one of his advisors and smiled, "Just some trouble sleeping is all, nothing to worry about."

He dismissed his advisor as he remained seated at the large table before him, a glass in hand as he mulled over his thoughts. The party hadn't made contact and he feared that something had gone wrong. And if something had gone wrong, how was he going to explain to his beloved daughter that he had knowingly placed them in harm's way? He placed his head in his hands and sighed,

_Please contact us soon…_

-

After what seemed like a maze of twists and turns their enthusiastic tour guide, turned, throwing his hands up in the air, our pair ducking in the process, as he announced, "We're here!"

They found themselves not at an opening but at a stone wall, a dead end. The pair resisted the urge to groan in response to his announcement, fearing that Takushima Tadao was far more insane than they had feared. But it was the Uchiha whose keen eyes caught sight of the man's movements as he turned, politely handed the torch to Sakura and began a series of seals. Sasuke activated the sharingan as he studied the man,

_A summoning jutsu? No! It's a reverse summoning!_

Sakura's eyes widened as the surroundings before her dissolved before her very eyes.

"Oh my…"

"A permanent summoning," murmured the impressed Uchiha.

What stood before them was breathtaking. Cherry trees with beautiful blossoms surrounded a stunning and awe-inspiring lake with still waters, the moon's golden reflection visible in the water like a perfect painting, a wooden bridge with red rails connected one end of the lake to the other and in the distance lantern lights were barely visible showing the faint outline of a village.

Sakura's hand had risen to cover her mouth in astonishment. Sumiko's words echoed within her mind,

"_Legend states that the village of the lake was a village that housed extremely talented shinobi. They were highly skilled in the art of genjutsu and were hired out by powerful lords from the stronger villages. It was said that their methods of keeping order were so torturous that all of the minor villages lived in fear and would never go against any of the lords who had hired the shinobi of the village of the lake. And as quickly as they had subdued all enemies, they disappeared like a shadow, leaving all of Kirigakure to wonder if the village of the lake had ever existed, for it was as though the lake had risen up and hidden the village from all of the land of water."_

_It didn't disappear_, thought the posing hime, _it was hidden from view and over the decades people believed the village to be a myth. Their skills were so impressive that they could create an elemental summoning and then reverse it whenever they felt necessary._

Takushima Tadao turned sideways, bowing and gesturing toward the scene before them, "I welcome you to the village of the lake," he smiled, "or shall I say, _hidden_ as you are most acquainted to."

-

Naruto just couldn't bring himself to sleep. All he could think about were his teammates. Sakura teamed with Sasuke meant perfection—seriously, with her analytical mind and his jutsu, there was no way that they wouldn't have checked in by now. Therefore, Naruto had come to the conclusion that something must have gone wrong. Yet here he was stuck in a run down building, helpless and unable to do anything but wait. And we all know how much Naruto hates waiting.

-

They found themselves having walked many vast hallways within the seemingly amazing castle. A wing had been especially reserved for them, as they had been informed by Tadao. Every aspect so far indicated that the castle and its apparent fixtures had not been altered in decades.

"When will we meet your master?" questioned the Uchiha following behind.

"Not tonight, I'm afraid that it is much too late and that my master has already retired for the evening," informed Tadao, "but do not worry, first thing tomorrow morning you will have the opportunity to meet my master at breakfast."

Tadao stopped in front of a sliding door, "This, Sumiko hime will be your room," he informed, sliding open the door to reveal a beautifully decorated room with ancient scrolls donning the walls illuminated by the glow the candles in the corners of the room were creating, "Your room Sagara-san will be in the next hallway."

The Uchiha's mind replayed Satoshi's words of caution,

"_When you leave this room she is no longer your teammate. She will become your hime—__your__ responsibility, Sasuke. If you are to protect her from Izanagi then you must be able to fathom that her fate now rests in your hands. I cannot tell you what it is that the lord will ask of her or what you may need to do in order to ensure that she not be separated from you." _

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that," stated Sasuke, "You see, I have strict orders from my lord to not let the hime out of my sight."

"But Sagara-san," began Tadao, "You must understand that in our village the custom is to—

"I simply cannot go against my orders," informed the Uchiha, his arms crossed.

Sakura turned her focus on the now flustered man as he hemmed and hawed over the idea, "Please Tadao-san," she pleaded, "If my father were to learn that Satoshi-san had gone again his orders, well there's no telling what consequence it may bring."

Tadao looked around nervously, "The hime's room does have an adjoining room, however," he quickly tried to fathom an explanation as to why this would not do, "that room is much smaller than the one that has already been prepared for you, Sagara-san, in the other hallway."

"That will be fine," commented Sasuke.

Tadao watched as the pair entered the room and slid open the sliding door separating the two rooms.

"This will do nicely," confirmed Sakura, off inspecting the other room with her companion.

Tadao merely sighed, for this matter had already been lost, "Very well then," he gave a defeated sigh, "I shall inform the servants of the change in plans and have them prepare your baths and arrange Sagara-san's room."

"Arigato Tadao-san," thanked the posing hime with a smile, "We shall wait for the attendants and then retire to bed. Until tomorrow then," she slid the door shut.

-

Sato knew that Naruto wasn't asleep. In fact, he couldn't sleep himself. They had entrusted their village to complete strangers in hopes of achieving peace and strengthening alliances. He and Sumi should be the ones on this mission, not Sasuke and Sakura. He wondered if Sumi had easily gone to sleep or if her mind was on the uncertainty of the situation.

-

Their baths had been prepared some time ago. The warm water felt heavenly as Sakura soaked her tired body, the smell of lavender invading her senses as she sighed in content. She didn't think that Sasuke would find the same pleasure as she in bathing but at that moment she didn't care if the Uchiha was enjoying his bath or not. Candles were lit, steam filling the air around her, as she closed her eyes, her head cushioned on a folded towel.

"Sumiko hime," the friendly voice of the female attendant entered her ears.

"Hai?" she called, not bothering to open her eyes for she was absorbed in relaxing.

"I seem to have forgotten your robe," she informed, "I shall return shortly."

"Arigato," she replied, hearing the sliding door close behind the attendant.

-

The Uchiha, needless to say, had not found the bath so invigorating. He had found the entire task to be rather annoying. What with the stupid male attendant at the door the entire time asking him if he'd enjoy any bath salts, soaps or lotions when all the Uchiha had really wanted was some peace and quiet. He sighed in annoyance, sitting on his bed in a blue robe, towel drying his hair.

He silently took in his surroundings before deeming it alright as he took a pen and parchment from the desk. Everything about this village already had the impression of being outdated by at least a few centuries. None the less he started to write a letter to inform the other party how things were progressing.

-

Sakura was completely relaxed, her body submerged in the warm water, her head resting on a towel, her eyes fully closed, in other words _heaven_. She was just thankful that their trip had ended, that tomorrow they would meet the lord of the village and start delegations. She heard a slight noise and sighed, for the attendant must have returned signaling that the relaxation period had ended.

"Gomen," she began, "I was really enjoying," her eyes slowly lifted, a figure visible in midst of the steam filling the room, "what the—

-

Sasuke rolled up the scroll, giving strict orders and directions to his summoning, "Be sure that you deliver this directly to Naruto," he whispered.

The snake merely hissed in response, "As you wish."

"No one must see you," warned the Uchiha, watching as the snake swallowed the scroll, while he quietly slid open the door leading to the back porch.

"No problem," whispered the slithering snake as he slithered out the small opening, disappearing into the night.

-

Her heart was pounding, water had already entered her nose and she couldn't hold her breath for much longer as she struggled to lift her head from the floor of the tub.

_I have to do something! _

Her hands kept slipping as she tried to remove strong hands from around her neck her body thrashing under the deep water of the tub.

-

Sasuke sighed one again in annoyance. What the hell was so hard about the concept of a bath? You get in the water, you wash, you rinse, you towel yourself, and you get dressed. End of story. Seriously, just how long could Sakura be planning to stay in the tub? Now that he thought about it, there had been an attendant with her; perhaps there was some bathing ritual that he was unaware of?

At least he had already sent word to the others and he'd tell Sakura that, just as soon as she decided to grace him with her presence…

-

"Hime," the cheerful voice of the attendant rang out from the other side of the sliding door, yet to Sakura it was muffled and barely audible, yet she thrashed, the water splashing over the edges of the tub in the process, "Hime-sama? Hime-sama?"

Sakura could make out light seeping into the steamy room as she looked upward under the waters of the bath. And then all at once, as if some miracle had happened the pressure around her neck was gone and her body rose to the surface, quickly sitting up as she coughed up the water that had entered her lungs. Her coughs were more like gasps as the concerned face of the blonde haired attendant entered her vision.

"Oh hime-sama, did I startle you?" she questioned in concern, kneeling before the tub, "Gomen, I had no idea that you had drifted off to sleep."

Yes, she assumed her bewildered state could quite possibly be mistaken for having awoken with a start; however, her eyes were scanning the room, her chest heaving as the attendant wrapped a towel around her hair. She couldn't detect anything in amongst the steam, yet she was certain that whoever had been in the bath had not gone far.

-

The Uchiha had taken to cleaning his katana while awaiting the return of his companion. He heard her enter the room, the sound of the sliding door that connected their rooms slowly opening. His back was to door, as he sat on the edge of the bed, his katana resting on his lap. The door slid quietly behind her as she announced herself.

"Sa-Satoshi-kun," she stumbled over her words, her voice hoarse, "I now know two things for sure," she murmured, "one, I'm definitely a target for a rebel uprising and two, they may have possibly infiltrated this village before or shortly after our arrival."

The Uchiha stopped cleaning his blade in response to the tone of her voice, his head turning slightly to judge her expression, however, his eyes widened a fraction as the girl before him came into view. She stood her back braced against the door, towel dried pink tresses falling around her face and a pink robe wrapped securely around her form. Yet it wasn't the robe that had caused his eyes to widen, it was the evident marks on her neck.

Sakura slowly pushed away from the door and came to sit quietly on the edge of his bed with a troubled expression. Sasuke didn't need to ask what had happened, he had a pretty good understanding, yet how it had happened was still unclear.

"How the hell did this happen?" he questioned, a hint of anger detected in his voice, his eyes focused on her neck.

She sat with her hands folded in her lap, still trying to wrap her mind around the situation, she swallowed slowly, "I'm not even sure," she admitted, "The attendant left to get a robe and I thought that she had returned a few minutes later; however, when I opened my eyes there was the figure standing over me. Before I knew what had happened, there were hands around my neck, pushing my head against the bottom of the bath," she explained, swallowing painfully once more, "Thankfully the attendant came back and the intruder fled."

"Did you inform the attendant of an intruder?" questioned Sasuke, unknowingly lifting her tresses from her neck to judge the full extent of the damage done to his companion.

"No," she quietly stated, shaking her head, her pink tresses slipping through his fingers in the process, "I want whoever it was to think that they have the upper hand for the time being."

"It was obviously someone who well versed in the castle's schematics," informed the Uchiha, "And someone who's incredibly stupid or desperate enough to attack you in the bath."

Sakura nodded, "Exactly. We need to keep a low profile while we're in this village," she explained, "We don't need any unwanted attention. I think it's best to say that we're going to keep our guards up at all times now."

"Hn," replied Sasuke, "I already sent word to Naruto and the others, but I'm not going to alert them about this just yet."

Sakura sighed, "I can only imagine what Naruto would do."

She didn't notice his fisted hand or that his knuckles were turning white…

-

Sleep did somehow manage to come to the four inhabitants of the house that night. All hoping that word would finally come tomorrow indicating the success or failure of their companions…

-

That night, the woman slept in her bed, the man in his; however, the door connecting their rooms remained open. She could feel his eye on her as she started to drift to sleep and a small grateful smile graced her lips.

"Good night, Satoshi-kun," she murmured, although not really expecting an answer.

He continued to quietly watch her from his bed as he lay on his side, his arm under his pillow. How could he have been so naive? Satoshi had warned him that some underhanded dealings may be happening within Kirigakure. These people had targeted Sumiko, in this case, it was Sakura and he had almost unknowingly lost her tonight. They had dared to attack her in the bath of all places. The thought sickened him. His mind couldn't begin to fathom what the man must have been thinking. Yes, his keen eyes had seen the marks, the faint bruises starting to appear on her skin, a woman couldn't have left marks that large.

His eyes narrowed,

_What the hell was I thinking letting her out of my sight? I should have anticipated that something like this could have happened._

-

She awoke in the middle of the night wondering if he were sleeping. She quietly sat up in bed and peered into the darkness but she still couldn't tell and she didn't hear any movement to confirm that he was awake. Sakura was curious; she slowly got out of bed and crept to the doorway. The moonlight was peeking through the blinds in his bedroom dimly lighting the way as she quietly walked to his bed. She peered down at him with a smile on her face; she had always thought he looked sweet when he slept. She could recall as a genin peering upward at the starlit sky, while she lay in between him and Naruto, she would always steal a peek at both boys expressions. How Naruto always looked like he was dreaming of ramen and Sasuke for once looked unguarded.

She noticed that he hadn't bothered to cover himself and reached down, taking hold of the fabric and pulling it over him. Before the fabric touched his shoulders she found her hand apprehended and pulled forward. Her eyes widened in the dim light, she could feel her face heating up and as the fates would have it, saw the Uchiha's eyes opening, he obviously had quick reflexes even when asleep.

"Go-Gomen," she whispered, her hand on his shoulder, sitting on the edge of his bed, her other hand still in his grip, "I thought you might be cold."

"Aa," was his response, lifting his hand, his fingertips brushing against her neck. His keen eyes didn't miss the wince on her features, but she smiled nonetheless.

"I really am sorry," she murmured, she felt her hand had a mind of its own as she placed her hand on his cheek, but there was something in his eyes even as he averted them that told her he didn't mind.

She couldn't really tell but his face held an expression she couldn't decipher.

"You're sorry?" he questioned, his gaze still averted, his tone sounding aloof but held an underlying trace of annoyance, "I didn't protect you," he looked as though he may be scowling and there wasn't that confident tone in his voice, he sounded as though he may be embarrassed, "for that, I'm sorry."

Her eyes softened, for the first time in ages he looked like the boy she had declared her love to so long ago. She smiled, caressing his cheek, "It's not your fault that I was careless," she explained, with a grin, noticing that he really was scowling, "I shouldn't have let my guard down."

Her eyes widened, feeling his hand on the back of her head, "You're being annoying…"

His lips silencing any protest she may have given him as he pulled her forward, her back lightly hitting the mattress as he leaned over her with hand cushioning her head the other gently resting on her cheek. Touché for being annoying…

-

They awoke to a scream. More specifically it was two screams coming from the bedroom. Naruto and Sato bolted upright and out of their beds, running toward the bedroom fearing the worst.

When they burst through the doors, Hinata looked as though she were going to faint, seeing Naruto only in his boxer shorts.

"What's wrong?!" both men screamed.

Hinata could only stutter, her face beat red, "S-S—

"We found a snake in the room!" cried Sumi, shaking her friend so she wouldn't faint, "But Hinata started to say something before she—

"Naruto…"

All eyes went to their guest, who hissed, "Sasuke sent me with a message…"

-

They awoke to an entourage practically storming down the doors to prepare them for breakfast. Needless to say, the hime was more cooperative than her bodyguard. Yet, the Uchiha did concede in some areas, but by god, he was going to dress himself!

The connecting door was shut; however, both could hear the happenings in the other room.

"No Sumiko hime," announced a female attendant, "while you're in our village, you will wear our attire to make you feel welcome!"

In the other room, "Satoshi-san, please allow us to help you," came the pleading voice of a male attendant.

Sakura stifled a laugh; she couldn't imagine what they were trying to get the Uchiha to do. She on the other hand, merely conceded to all of their requests, because the sooner they were prepared the sooner she met their lord.

-

The doors to their rooms slid open as they walked out; they looked at one another with amused expressions. Sakura smiled, wearing a pale pink long sleeved short dress, long gold boots, and a golden cape, with a golden head piece in her hair. Sasuke wore a long white robe with blue trim on the ends, black boots and a dark blue cape.

Their amusement was shortly lived for they were soon ushered onward, down the vast hallways, and before they knew it their arrival was announced, but there was this one little problem…

"We are honored to introduce you to the lord of our village Suzuki Toshiro."

Both of their eyes widened with only one question going through their minds…

_What the hell happened to Izanagi?_

-

Gasp! Have our heroes been led astray? Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Notes: I'm glad that so many of you liked the last chapter. This is going to be a very short intro to the beginning of day four. I'm sorry that it's taken me longer than expected to update, but unfortunately I've been seeing several doctors and apparently I am an enigma for they do not know what's wrong with me. So in the meantime, I can't promise very long chapters, but I will try to do short installments to keep the story moving at a quicker update pace. As we have learned, introductions are everything, so we meet the lord of the hidden village and his, well, extended family. Many thanks to **crimsonstripe** for her idea and I hope it meets your approval.

-

Day 4 Morning: It's Official, The Hokage Sent Us Here To Punish Us!

-

"We are honored to introduce you to the lord of our village Suzuki Toshiro."

Both of their eyes widened with only one question going through their minds…

_What the hell happened to Izanagi?_

-

To say that this was a little unexpected was an understatement. There seated at the end of a very long table was a man who appeared to be in his late twenties, with long silver hair parted leaving half of his hair flowing down his back, the rest pulled back and tucked into a royal blue hair piece, his robes were almost of a violet shade, the collar of a white under robe visible, his robe pulled back by a deep purple ribbon, his eyes were almost an almond color as they surveyed his guests, a friendly smile appearing on his lips, his skin pale yet flawless.

And yet, here were our fearless heroes nearly left gaping at the man before them. Of course, Uchiha's don't gape on the outside so his face merely held its aloof appearance, yet he merely voiced their thoughts,

"You'll have to forgive us," began Sasuke with much respect in his voice as he bowed, "You see, we were informed that the ruler of this village was named Izanagi," he explained, carefully lifting his eyes to judge the man's expression.

Toshiro nodded in understanding, "Yes, I understand perfectly," he informed, motioning for them to take seats at his table, "when Tadao was sent to your village, it was my father Suzuki Izanagi who was the current lord of this village."

Sasuke pulled out a chair for his companion nearest to the end of the table where the lord sat. Sakura smiled and carefully sat as he gently pushed her chair forward before taking the next seat closest to her.

"Was?" questioned Sakura, sitting with her hands resting on her lap as an attendant arrived, pouring a cup of tea for each guest.

"Alas, my father was unwell at the time when we sent the invitation to your village, Sumiko hime," informed Toshiro, gently lifting the tea cup to his lips and giving the attendant his nod of approval, "My father had heard of a village where the lord wanted to unite Kirigakure. He felt that this was an ideal worth fighting for and thus we have welcomed you to our village in hopes of achieving that goal. Unfortunately, my father passed a few days before your arrival, so it is up to me to make sure that his ideal becomes a reality."

"We are sorry for your loss Suzuki-sama," stated Sakura, "I will do my best to see that our villages are united."

"Many thanks, Sumiko hime," replied Toshiro with a smile, "Tadao mentioned that you lost two of your companions while traveling to my village. Do you have any ideas as to who your attackers may have been?"

Sakura took this moment to quietly sip her tea and allow the Uchiha to handle this conversation. Noticing her tactic, the Uchiha merely commented,

"It is our understanding that word of the hime's travels may have leaked through an unknown source, perhaps someone who had infiltrated our village prior to her departure," explained Sasuke, "It is unclear whether an opposing fraction exists or if it were merely a royal abduction attempt."

Toshiro nodded in understanding, "Well thankfully you have made it to our village. It would appear that you are quite a skilled shinobi in deed Sagara-san, delivering the hime to my village unscathed. Rest assured that you are safe now," he informed with a smile, "I assume that your first night's stay was a peaceful one?"

"_Hime," the cheerful voice of the attendant rang out from the other side of the sliding door, yet to Sakura it was muffled and barely audible, yet she thrashed, the water splashing over the edges of the tub in the process, "Hime-sama? Hime-sama?"_

_Sakura could make out light seeping into the steamy room as she looked upward under the waters of the bath. And then all at once, as if some miracle had happened the pressure around her neck was gone and her body rose to the surface, quickly sitting up as she coughed up the water that had entered her lungs. Her coughs were more like gasps as the concerned face of the blonde haired attendant entered her vision._

"Hai," informed Sakura with a convincing smile, "your attendants made sure that our evening was most comfortable."

"I hope that you do not feel out of sorts wearing our traditional garb," questioned Toshiro, motioning to both of his guests.

"Oh no," began Sakura, looking toward Sasuke for his approval, "we find our clothing to be most suitable," she politely stated.

"Good, I'm glad," informed Toshiro, "well the others should be joining us any moment for breakfast."

"Others?" voiced both guests who no sooner found their eyebrows arching at the sound resembling a heard of elephants stampeding down the hallway.

-

"Oh…I really over did it last night…" moaned the shinobi, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight pouring into the room from the nearby window, he squinted, taking in his surroundings, "This place wreaks of alcohol…" he grumbled, stretching and trying to get out the kinks in his body, "Rise and shine!"

A load groan came from across the room…

"I said, rise and shine! It's a beautiful morning!"

He sweatdropped at the sound that resembled _go to hell_…

"We drank every last drop of sake in your office and the village has put a ban on the sale of liquor!"

He watched in disbelief at the figure—whose face was pressed against the desktop—as a hand shot out and frantically touched every object within reach before landing on a bottle, grabbing it by the neck, lifting it and shaking it to judge the contents and then gently set it back down with a contented sigh.

Jiraiya scratched his head and then smiled, "Tsunade, I'm sorry to inform you but Team 7 has been found guilty of creating a national crisis and ANBU reports show that approximately a forth of Kirigakure has been wiped out over a bowl of ramen!"

He watched as the hokage jumped from her seat in horror…

-

Where had the minions of hell come from?!

Had the floor opened up and let demons out?

No…they were worse than demons, they were Toshiro's relatives…

The once large and empty table was now packed full of individuals ranging from the ages of five to possibly a hundred. It was like the center ring of a circus, there were acrobats bouncing from chair to chair, dogs jumping through hoops for treats, old men trying to keep the wild _animals_ at bay using table utensils, food flying up in the air as the tiny heathens of the group _passed_ dishes to their beloved family members.

Sakura's chopsticks had halted mere inches from her mouth about five minutes after the masses had engulfed the area. Her actions were frozen, her eyes watching in disbelief as a child ran across the table, halted a few feet past her, did a double take, backed up and had the audacity to ask,

"Are you going to eat that?"

Referring to the piece of nori in between her chopsticks, she was even more shocked, when said child, shrugged, reached forward, secured the object in hand and devoured it without even missing a beat before catching a ride on a silver tray and making his getaway with a graceful slide down the length of the table, apparently bowling for miso and the occasional baby.

Her companion held a cup of cold tea in his hand his eyes shifting from one end of the table to the other in disbelief. They heard the clatter of china and slowly moved their gazes to the sight of a grey haired old woman who had slumped forward, face first into her bowl.

"Grandma's fallen asleep again!" cried one of the younger heathens.

"It's alright, I can still see bubbles in her soup bowl!" exclaimed another young heathen.

Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widened as the bubbles in the soup bowl ceased, jumped in their chairs, tossing chopsticks and tea cup, as a flying toddler landed on the platter before them, yelling, _"TADA!" _in the process, Sakura nearly flipped her chair over backwards, the Uchiha's quick reflexes saved her as he steadied her chair, and both of their eyes lifted to a fish flying overhead and a black cat leaping out of nowhere to snag it from midair…

-

"It will be nice to see your village, Sumi-chan," informed Hinata with a cheery smile, carrying a basket in her hand.

"Hai," began Sumi, "I'm happy to show you Yasu-chan," she informed with a smile as they took the path leading toward the village's shopping district.

"Do you think it's alright that we didn't tell Sato and Hiroki-kun where we were going?" questioned the girl; reluctantly looking back down the road behind them.

"Don't worry about them," reassured Sumi, "They had a rough day yesterday, I'm sure they'll be thanking us for letting them sleep in."

-

Toshiro clapped his hands signaling the attendants to clean up the breakfast table as an attendant pulled his chair back allowing for the lord to discard his napkin on the table before standing, "Come friends, I am satisfied, as you must be after having such an enjoyable breakfast."

The Uchiha and the medic looked at one another in disbelief as their stomachs simultaneously let out a protest in their defense. Sorry, they must have missed breakfast in amongst elderly women drowning in their soup bowls, flying toddlers and fish stealing cats. None the less, they sighed, pushing away from the table, discarding their unused napkins and quietly following Toshiro out of the dining room.

They soon turned a corner, finding themselves in an elegant hallway, paintings of calligraphy and nature adorning the walls, light pouring in through the windows revealing a beautiful lush garden with trees and brilliant colored flowers surrounding a spacious pond. It was truly an image inspired from a fairytale, full of tranquility and even more radiant now in the sun's light.

"Sumiko hime," began Toshiro, walking ahead of the pair, his hands clasped behind his back as he leisurely moved down the hallway, "As I said earlier, I have high expectations for uniting our villages. I want your stay to be a pleasant one in hopes that you will understand our way of life."

"That is what I wish for as well Suzuki-sama," replied Sakura with a smile, "As allies, I believe that it would be in my village's best interest to know why your village has reminded hidden for centuries?"

Toshiro nodded, yet continued to walk ahead of them, "Centuries ago, my people were renowned for their abilities in genjutsu; we were rivaled by no one and our shinobi were hired to protect feudal lords. We gave our allegiance to the lords of Kirigakure in hopes that our service would be rewarded; however, when one has a great strength, it can also be feared by those who do not understand it…"

"Because your people were so well known for their abilities in genjutsu the lords feared that it could be used against the people of Kirigakure should someone ever have the idea of an uprising," observed Sakura, halting her movement as Toshiro stopped, turning his head to judge her expression.

"Sumiko hime," he began with a smile, "you are obviously a very intelligent young woman. I know men who would not have pieced together such a conclusion in as short of a time as you."

"Because the abilities of your people and their allegiances were questioned, the lords felt that your village was now a potential threat," deducted Sasuke, "They turned on your village, didn't they?"

Toshiro studied the pair, "I apologize, it would appear that both of you are quite astute," he noticed, "Yes, in deed, you are correct. Our village elders learned of a plot to eradicate our people; therefore, not wanting to cause a war within Kirigakure, we merely disappeared into the mists of it, taking our village and our history with us, leaving no evidence of our existence. Through time we have been kept aware of Kirigakure's current state and learned of Sumiko hime's father's ideals. My father took an old manuscript from our ancestor's, a contract between the village of raindrops and the village of the lake and gave it to Tadao as proof that our allegiance still stands."

-

"This is terrible!"

Naruto rolled over with a groggy expression, blinking the sleep from his eyes as the loud voice of his roommate—not to mention the stomping, the clanging and the banging of objects and doors—entered his ears.

"What?" he groaned, while looking at the blurry figure pacing in front of him, his pillow moving, more like struggling from under his head, as he blinked to find a chicken.

"They're gone!" cried Sato, "I've searched this entire house!"

Naruto blinked, wondering if the mess around him was any indication of what lay beyond the doors, "whose gone?"

Sato looked at the blonde as though he must be a complete idiot, "Sumi and Yasu-chan of course!"

Naruto sighed, "I'm sure they just went out, girls do that you know…"

"Out?!" cried an irate Sato, "Out?! Where?! When?! Why?!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he laughed nervously, "You've really got some control issues don't you? No wonder you and Sumi aren't dating, if it's one thing a girl hates, it's a guy telling her what to do, believe me, I've got enough bumps on the head from Sakura-chan to know."

And if it's one thing a guy hates, it's being told he's got issues of any kind…

-

The posing hime wasn't sure when it was that she had stopped following; however, her gaze was fixated on the scene in the garden…

"Our shinobi practice daily in order to keep their skills at their best," informed the lord, conversing with Sasuke, "My men practice in both genjutsu and the old ways using the katana and the weapons of the past. If you like I shall invite you to spare with my men later today, Sagara-san."

"Hn," replied the Uchiha, his gaze shifting quickly to find his companion missing, he looked back to find her gazing out the window.

Toshiro's gaze followed that of Sasuke's as he looked toward the gardens with a smile, "Sumiko hime, does the children's display interest you?"

Sakura's gaze was still fixated outside of the window, "What is it that they are doing?"

"They are practicing for our festival," informed Toshiro, "You have fortunately arrived in time to partake in the celebration of my people. The children are perfecting their dance that depicts the ever shifting tides of our land and the practices of our ancestors."

"They're wonderful," commented Sakura.

Toshiro grinned, "Come Sumiko hime, Sagara-san, we shall go to the garden and greet the children."

-

"Why the hell am I even bothering to follow you?!" cried the blonde, trying to keep up with Sato who was running down a path, "Hey, wait up, will you?!"

"If I wait, I will lose the trail," grumbled Sato as he continued to run.

"Lose the trail," questioned Naruto, huffing and weak from hunger, they didn't even have breakfast before Sato bolted on this wild goose chase, "We've already tracked a herd of cattle, rescued an old lady's cat from a tree and got splattered by mud from a wagon about a mile back, hate to tell you but I don't think that tracking is your specialty!"

Sato's eye twitched as he muttered under his breath, "Well if you have a better idea as to where their abductors may have taken them, I'm all ears."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Abductors," he asked in disbelief, "Are you some kind of idiot? Don't you think it's possible that Sumi and Yasu-chan just went for a walk?"

Sato stopped his back to his companion as if pondering this new concept that people actually do just go for walks on a whim…

"Man, you really do have control issues…"

-

"Good morning," greeted Sumi with a warm smile as she passed the people in the marketplace, "Over here Yasu-chan!" she happily called.

Hinata watched as the girl excitedly made her way to each stand within the marketplace, examining odds and ends as though it were her first time having been there, "Sumi-chan seems quite happy," she murmured in tow with the girl.

"We definitely needed to do some grocery shopping after last night," commented Sumi, her basket filling up quickly, "I didn't think that Hiroki could eat so much, he's so thin after all."

"Hai," replied Hinata with a smile, "Hiroki-kun's always had a rather large appetite, especially when it comes to ramen."

-

Sasuke watched as Sakura interacted with the children as they tried to teach her their dance. Her movements, although slow, did hold some grace and her smile as they turned her body and moved her hands in the right directions did not go unnoticed. Toshiro stood along side of the Uchiha with an amused expression.

"Your hime is certainly not afraid of trying new things," he observed with a chuckle.

"Aa," replied Sasuke, "when is the festival?"

"Tomorrow night," informed Toshiro watching as the children and the hime cease their movements indicating the end of the dance, he brought his hands together in applause, "Well done, everyone," he praised, watching as the children smiled upward.

Sakura stood in the middle of a circle of children, "Thank you for showing me your dance. I will be honored to see you perform at the festival."

"Sumiko hime," began Toshiro, "I have decided that you will honor us at tomorrow's festival by partaking in the ceremonial dance with the children."

Sakura merely laughed nervously, sparing a glance toward an aloof Uchiha, who did happen to show an underlying emotion, called, _amusement_. As the children let out an exclamation of excitement, her emerald orbs couldn't help but catch a glimpse of a small figure in the distance. She blinked, wondering at first if she had imagined a form sitting on one of the rocks surrounding the pond. She banished the thought from her mind, although, if she had to guess what it had been that had caught her eye she would go so far as to say a small dog, no, more like a fox…

-

Like I said, short and sweet for now…but an update is still an accomplishment! So please read and review it means a lot. Take care dear readers!


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Notes: Another short and sweet update until I'm back to my normal self. Here are a few notes for your reading pleasure. Ever since I can remember I have been in love with the fox, the legends, the beliefs, etc. So I've decided that this would be an ideal and interesting plot line to put in this story.

So here's some mythology that will play a major role: in Japanese mythology the fox or (kitsune) is a spirit that can be seen as good or bad. The god of rice was Inari, he is sometimes referred to as the god of kitsune or foxes. His servants were _**myobu**_and _nogitsune_ (**celestial** and wild). The people who worshiped Inari also worshipped his fox servants and built many shrines and statues depicting the unique _**white**_ fox servants. The kitsune was a great judge of character and could deem a moral or immoral soul and assist the soul in however manner it deemed fit. The kitsune also never asked for help, in fact, if it accepted help it would wait for the other party to initiate the conversation and offer. Now keep in mind that the kitsune had the ability to **shape shift**, taking the forms of humans or other animals, but mainly humans based on the Buddhist belief of the hierarchy. So with that said, please keep these points in mind while reading. Thanks!

-

Day Four: Afternoon Alliances Are Made

-

When Toshiro said he wanted Sasuke to train with his men, he hadn't been joking. In fact the young lord looked highly amused as the Uchiha sparred with yet another one of his guards. Not to say that Sakura found the entire session to be boring; however, if you've seen an Uchiha spar once, well, you know, you've seen an Uchiha spar, right down to the fact that you know he isn't going to lose a match. And well, sometimes, predictable does equal…boring…but she'd never tell Sasuke that.

With a sigh, Sakura's attention moved back toward the luncheon happening across the way. The girls who had been practicing the festival dance were all engrossed gossiping, naturally, about what? Well, Sakura couldn't be sure, but she had an idea that it had something to do with the young men and their training session. She sat on the green grass, shaded by the branches of the willow tree and observed her surroundings, nodding her head in acknowledgement as another pair of servants bid her good day.

_Everything here seems so tranquil, if not outdated, but it's nice. The people seem genuinely happy, but if this village were the perfect setting, then why is there someone within it trying to take my life? I can't let my guard or my façade down while I'm here, it's too dangerous. _

Her eyes followed a stray blossom as its petals left ripples along the pond's surface. Her eyes widened at the sight of a red and white form distorted in the water. Her gaze followed the length of the water before lifting to find what appeared to be a small dog. Sakura blinked for it was as though the animal's gaze were locked with hers. She quickly gaze a sideways glance toward the training grounds to find the Uchiha too engrossed with his match to notice if she left for only a few minutes. When she turned her attention back toward the animal, she found it turning from the pond; she quickly stood, sparing one last glance toward the Uchiha and then with a smile and a passing thought of _what's the worst that could happen_, she quietly made her departure in pursuit of the curious form.

-

"Sumi, what is that building in the distance," wondered Hinata, carrying a basketful of groceries and oddities that Sumi had insisted on buying.

Sumi shielded her eyes from the sun and peered into the distance, "Oh, why it's a shrine, Yasu-chan," she informed happily.

"A shrine?" questioned Hinata with an interested expression, "Who is it a shrine for?"

Sumi smiled, "C'mon, let's go see," she offered as the two made their way—overstuffed baskets in arms—toward the establishment in the distance.

-

Sakura followed the edges of the pond until she came to where she had spotted the interested animal. She stood before a stonewall, her eyes scanning the area. A smile crossed her face as her gaze fell on the figure not far away; she hesitantly glanced back toward the grounds and, boy did she look heartbroken, when she couldn't see any indication that the men _weren't _still training, her smile grew as she pulled herself up and onto the stonewall, shrugging as she sat there for a moment and as she hopped down—in a none too apologetic voice—stated, _"What a shame, looks like they're still training." _

-

"S-Sato…" panted a tired Naruto, sidestepping the pig out of a menagerie of stampeding animals along their path of destruction, "I've…I've got to eat…I don't know how much more I can take…"

Sato appeared to have magically pulled out the schematics of the village, holding them in his hands, crossing off places they had already wreaked havoc upon.

"Man, I'm stuck with a bigger freak than Gai Sensei! Who the hell has blueprints of their village in their pants pocket?!" wailed Naruto to anyone who would listen, that anyone just happened to be a nearby cow grazing in a pasture, "Baa-chan really hates me, doesn't she?"

In which he received a _moo_.

-

Sakura calmly walked, all the while keeping the curious creature in her sight. She had deducted now that the creature in question was a fox. She could make out its deep reddish brown fur, the white undercoat and the swishing of its tail. She stopped for a moment as the fox ceased its movement, turning its head, its gaze locked on her form.

"You sure are a smart little guy, aren't you?" she murmured, with a smile upon her face. Truth be told, she had learned a great deal from when she was a genin and she, Naruto and Shikamaru had been assigned the mission of returning a ferret to its master.

Sakura felt odd, she felt as though the fox was glancing back every so often to make sure that she were still following, as though, it needed to take her somewhere.

-

"Fox?" questioned Hinata, as she took in the stone shrine with white fox statues at the metal gates.

"Hai," informed Sumi with a smile, "this is a shrine to Inari," upon seeing Hinata's blank expression she continued, "Inari is the god of rice, sometimes referred to as the god of foxes. You see the fox is the servant of Inari, but Inari's fox servants are white. They are white because they are celestial beings and are associated with heaven."

Hinata was practically beaming, "So in your village the fox is a good thing?"

Sumi arched an eyebrow, "You sound surprised, Yasu-chan. What does the fox represent in your village?"

Hinata sighed, "Let's just say it's not held in such high regards," she informed sadly.

Sumi watched her out of the corner of her eye and smiled before setting down her basket, "Come on, and set down your basket."

"What?" wondered Hinata, watching as Sumi took hold of the basket she was carrying and placed it on the ground.

"We're going to make a prayer to Inari that someday your people will change their beliefs and see the fox as a symbol of hope and a means to their good fortune."

Both girls bowed their heads in prayer. Sumi opened an eye to judge Hinata's expression and smiled, _she looks so hopeful, please let her wish come true Inari. _

-

The posing hime had found herself so intrigued by the small creature that she had lost sight of the lord's grounds completely. In fact, other than fields of rice in the distance, she wasn't even sure what part of the village she may be in. Her logical mind told her to turn around, but her curiosity was far too great. Besides, she was sure that the Uchiha would understand that she had taken a walk or more like a trek across the village, right? Sure he would!

And it appeared that her jaunt may have reached its destination as she stopped, watching the fox come to rest in front of a large single stone. Her eyes widened as the fox, turned, taking a seat before her, his front paws drawn close as he silently sat, his back to the stone, with his head bowed. She tore her amazed eyes from the form and lifted her gaze to the stone in which he sat solemnly before, her eyes reading a poorly etched name on the stone's surface, _Suzuki Izanagi_.

-

"Bravo, Sagara-san," stated the amused Toshiro, "You have defeated not one but all of my men in training. I see now why your village has appointed you to the task of watching over the hime. You make a splendid guard and it is obvious that you are always close by to keep her safe. It would appear that if someone were to defeat you they would have to be a very talented shinobi in deed."

The Uchiha wasn't big on praise; however, he merely bowed in respect, "Many thanks my lord." He lifted his head, looking toward the giggling girls to find no pink head of hair, his eyes then scanned the area and low and behold he still did not find that pink head of hair…

"Oh Sagara-san," Toshiro innocently began, his hand shielding his eyes as he surveyed the area, "I do not mean to be blunt but I do not see Sumiko hime anywhere."

_Well no shit Sherlock…_

-

"Suzuki Izanagi," questioned Sakura in disbelief, she immediately tore her gaze from the name etched in stone and took in her surroundings, there was nothing: no burial stones, no gates, no flowers, nothing that even began to resemble a royal cemetery, "What is going on?"

"Allow for me to explain that to you Hayagashi Sumiko," came a mature male's voice, her eyes landed on its source and widened in surprise, "If I may be so familiar with you," informed the red fox, his gold eyes locked with emerald orbs.

Sakura blinked, her mind quickly processing the situation, "You're a spirit summoning," she deduced, having met several in her career.

"If that is what you presume to believe then I shall not object," replied the fox, his tail tapping lightly against the newly dug earth on which he sat, "I shall call you Sumiko hime and you may call me Myobu," he recommended with the rhythmic tapping of his tail.

"Hai," agreed the posing hime, quietly sitting on her knees before both the fox and the grave, "Myobu," she began, fairing quite well and realizing that this had been the reason why she felt so drawn to the red fox earlier, "why is Suzuki Izanagi's grave not in a royal cemetery?"

"I knew the moment I locked eyes with you, that you were a moral soul, Sumiko hime," stated Myobu, clearly evading the question, his tail still tapping the earth, "All that I can reveal is that I have been sent by a friend. She fears for your safety as do you and your companion."

"A friend?" considered Sakura leaning forward, having pushed aside the idea of Izanagi's grave, "Who is she? How does she know of my safety being compromised?"

Myobu closed his eyes, "For her safety is also compromised, she wishes to aid you as a kindred spirit."

"Kindred spirit," reiterated Sakura, "Myobu, what has happened to your friend?"

The fox opened one eye and judged her expression, "If not for your desire to aid my friend, Sumiko hime, I would not be compelled to ask for your help. Since your intentions are true, I shall accept your aid and in return I shall offer my assistance."

Sakura's mind was trying to register his words, "I do not understand what it is that I am expected to do when I do not know of the dilemma your friend is in and yet you offer me your assistance."

The fox grinned and chuckled lightly, observing her with his golden eyes, "Sumiko hime, do not be so hasty; there are parties at work that will be watching your every move," he explained, his ears perking as if catching something in the distance, "I shall come to you again after I have reported to the lady that an alliance is in effect. Wait for me, hime-sama and I will send word on how you shall be of assistance. Until then I will help your companion watch over you."

"Wait," began Sakura, "I don't—

Her words were cut short, her attention diverted as the yells of men, including the Uchiha's, calling her name came from a distance.

"I'm over here!" she announced, quickly turning back to her companion, she blinked as her eyes quickly searched the empty lot, for Myobu was gone. She quickly stood, feeling it better not to lead the men to the grave of Suzuki Izanagi, she would only end up being questioned. She brushed herself off and started forward, yet something made her turn, for there on the freshly dug earth where the fox had sat, was not a single footprint, not a single impression left on the dirt; it was as though he had never been there at all.

-

Sakura hurried down the dirt path, waving her hand, "I'm over here!" she hollered, catching the not so aloof expression of the Uchiha made her quicken her pace. What had he done, taken every guard in the village with him on a missing hime search? Why not just send in the dogs to find her?!

She laughed nervously, catching the eye of the Uchiha, "Gomen, have I been gone a long while?" she questioned, rubbing the back of her head nervously, trying to stall for time.

"Sumiko hime, _where_ have you been?" questioned Sasuke, with a hint of annoyance in his voice and on his features as he glanced her over, making sure that she were unharmed.

"I went for a walk," informed Sakura with a blush, "it was such a nice day and you boys were training so, you know," she explained, motioning with her hands, "walk…and…uh…lost track of time?"

A young blonde man with brown eyes smiled, "Our village is rather large Sumiko hime," he politely explained, "you must be a woman who enjoys walking, for you see, you walked five miles through our village rice paddies."

Sakura's composure slipped, _five miles in the middle of nowhere and when someone's trying to kill you?! Real bright, Sakura! _

"Like I said, nice day?" she offered, feeling the reprimanding look of the Uchiha on her, she quickly walked past Sasuke, something about his eyes boring into the back of her head was more comforting than seeing that smoldering look, "I am deeply sorry for troubling all of you and making you come all this way to find a hime who was merely enjoying a walk. When we return, I shall inform Suzuki-sama that you are not to blame for my impulses."

The Uchiha followed behind with a glare, seeing all of the men let out a sigh of relief followed with great praises of how merciful the hime of the village of raindrops was.

-

"My lady, are you there?" a voice called out into the darkness.

A disheartened voice answered, "Hai, Myobu, I am here. Yet you should not be, for if they catch you, surely they—

"My lady," came the fox's sincere voice, "I have spoken with the hime as you wished and she has agreed to aid us."

"I fear that I should not have involved her," replied the woman, reaching between the cold metal bars and finding the soft fur on the fox's head.

"My lady," replied Myobu with encouragement, "I would not have reached out to her without judging her soul. She is a good woman, she will help us."

"And in return for her aid, what shall I be able to offer to her when I am in here?" sadly questioned the woman.

"I have offered her my assistance," he informed, hearing her gasp.

"You? You who has not given your allegiance to any since—

"I will watch over her and protect her from our enemies. I swear it in Izanagi's honor, I will uphold this contract, and I will save you and keep her alive no matter what."

-

And the plot thickens...please read and review!

-


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Notes: I'm glad to hear that so many of you like the idea of Myobu. He's really going to fit perfectly into this story, if not drive a certain Uchiha insane. Fun times ahead! So we're wrapping up day four and will be moving onto the festivities of the village when next we meet.

-

Day 4: Nightly Conversations and Encounters

-

They sat at the dinner table that evening _enjoying_ Toshiro's extended family once more. The good news was that they apparently only threw toddlers on your first visit to the table. Other than the old lady falling asleep in her soup bowl all was well at the dinner table. In fact all eyes remained on the hime throughout the duration of the meal. You see, Toshiro was very interested as to where the hime had ventured to this afternoon and what had compelled her to do so.

Sakura believed that it would be in her best interest to leave out the fact that she had followed a fox and curiously enough had found the burial spot of the lord's late father. She tried to keep her eyes from narrowing while trying to deduce if Toshiro was an innocent bystander in this matter.

"I merely gazed across the lake and was overwhelmed by the beautiful scenery beyond," she ever so gracefully stated, taking a sip of her soup, "You have a wonderful cook, Suzuki-sama," she offered politely.

The Uchiha watched her expression and her interaction out of the corner of his eye. He had been around Sakura long enough to know when Sakura was simply being _too_ polite. He was certain that something had transpired during her five mile _stroll_ this afternoon, yet he would merely wait until the opportune moment ask and berate her for her foolish actions.

"Why thank you Sumiko hime," graciously accepted Toshiro with a smile, "I shall let Hatoshi know that you are fond of his cooking," he informed, leaning forward, resting his chin in his hand, "But please do tell me whatever made you leave the grounds this afternoon?"

Sakura daintily dabbed her mouth with her napkin, "I saw the sun shining and I just felt compelled to take a walk," she informed, her eyebrow arching slightly as an emotion she could not ascertain crossed his face.

"My men informed me that they found you in the rice paddies. Hime why on earth would you be compelled to take a jaunt through our rice paddies, I merely cannot wrap my mind around it," explained Toshiro with a chuckle.

Sakura shrugged with a light chuckle herself, "I'm afraid I cannot begin to decipher my own impulses," she flippantly responded, earning a chuckle from the table's occupants. Again Toshiro held that emotion that she couldn't determine, "If you really must know," she added playfully, "I enjoy the peace and tranquility of the land, being a medic it is important to have a sense of balance with your surroundings."

"You are quite peculiar Sumiko hime," replied Toshiro with a light chuckle, "For I know of no other woman who would be so happy as to trek through our rice paddies with such exuberance as you. Sagara-san," his attention turned toward the Uchiha, "you did not tell me that your hime was such a unique woman."

Sakura laughed nervously at the look on the Uchiha's face as he, dare I say it, awkwardly took the compliment, "Sumiko hime is definitely one of a kind. You see now why her father did not want me to leave her side."

And there was that glare which Sakura easily evaded as an attendant poured her another glass of water and Toshiro gave the Uchiha a sympathetic look.

Thankful that the table had shifted its focus, the posing hime sat in contemplation as she slowly ate her soup. Her eyes lifted to catch the exchange between the laughing Toshiro and the closest dinner guests.

_I don't know why but I trust that fox more than I do the lord of this very village. Is the fact that he didn't hint around the gravesite of his father because he honestly doesn't know of its whereabouts? Wait, who doesn't know where their own father is buried? There's something seriously amiss here. And who is Myobu's mistress? Was she a friend of Izanagi? Was Myobu Izanagi's summoning? No, that wouldn't make any sense…unless he were left a task before Izanagi died? _

She blinked noticing all eyes at the table on her…

_Oh my god…did I say any of that out loud!? What the hell are they looking at me for?!_

"Hime-sama?" questioned Toshiro.

Sakura meekly replied, "Pardon," mentally praying that she had not done some irrevocable act.

"It's merely that we are waiting to serve dessert and you see…"

Sakura looked down to find that she had a death grip on her soup spoon and bowl, her eyes lifted to find a rather confused male attendant. She regally surrendered her spoon, gently setting it to rest in the empty soup bowl and quietly placed her hands in her lap.

The attendant politely took the bowl and bowed, as he made his way back to the kitchen his eyes widened for there was a large crack in the bowl, he couldn't believe that they had served such a bowl to royalty and was grateful that his lord had not taken notice.

The posing hime was just thankful that the bowl hadn't shattered before their very eyes blowing her cover entirely. The Uchiha was now even more convinced that he and his companion needed to have a heart to heart that evening after returning to their chambers.

-

"Is everything alright Tsunade?" questioned Jiraiya, trying to get a peek at the scroll in her hand, "Is that from Sakura?"

"Who else would send me a scroll via slug? And what the hell are you still doing here?" she observed, noticing the look of annoyance on the man's face, she sighed, "Yes it's from Sakura and yes, I'm going to tell you so you can stop trying to read it over my shoulder."

Jiraiya looked offended yet nonetheless quickly straightened as she turned her chair toward him, "So are Sakura and the Uchiha well?"

"It says that they were attacked on their way to the village and had to remember their dying escort's last words in order to find the messenger. Apparently they made it to the village late last night after everyone had retired for the evening," informed Tsunade, rereading the scroll to make sure that she hadn't missed anything.

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck, "So the men who were hired to guide them to this messenger were killed long before the meeting."

"Sakura informed me that the entire ploy was an assassination attempt on the hime's life," replied Tsunade, "Well go ahead and say it…"

Jiraiya laughed, "You know me too well, don't you?"

Tsunade grumbled, "Yes, I know, could they be walking into an entire village of assassins," she sighed, reaching into her desk drawer for her faithful bottle of sake, "I really don't know."

-

They sat comfortably on large plush pillows in the lord's hall as the evening's entertainment commenced. Any elderly man was showing magic tricks to the young children, music played in the background as some of the occupants danced. Toshiro smiled as he watched from his throne,

"Tomorrow is our festival and I would be happy if you would partake in the march of my soldiers Sagara-san. It is an honored tradition and we would be pleased to have you stand with us in good faith of our successful alliance."

Sasuke nodded, "Of course, my lord."

"Sumiko hime, I look forward to seeing you dance tomorrow as well. The dance which you will partake in is in honor of the moon goddess."

"Moon goddess," questioned Sakura, her eyes automatically lifting to the window where the moon shown.

"Yes, it is the belief of my village that the moon goddess, she who controls the very tides of Kirigakure, honors our faithfulness by watching over our village and granting us good fortune in times of war. She is an enchanting being who is as beautiful as she is strong and envelopes us in her wisdom and protection."

"She sounds wonderful," genuinely replied Sakura, "I've been in love with the night sky since I was a little girl. I used to lie awake for hours just to watch the moon's glow."

Toshiro smiled, "Then you shall be perfect tomorrow night Sumiko hime, and my village will surely be pleased with your performance."

Sakura laughed nervously, "I wouldn't be so certain, Suzuki-sama, wouldn't want to make any promises I might be unable to keep. After all, these young girls have been doing this for a number of years as I learned today."

Toshiro merely chuckled, "Sumiko hime, don't look now but I do believe that the young girls that you made mention of are coming this way to include you in tonight's entertainment."

The Uchiha looked amused as six young girls grabbed Sakura's attention and managed to coerce her into leaving her seat and joining them. Sakura smiled as one of the girl's gave the musician his cue.

"Here hime-sama," announced a happy brunette about the age of ten as she passed the posing hime a closed wooden fan.

Sakura reluctantly took hold of the fan, finding all eyes on her and found herself blushing in embarrassment yet nonetheless awaited her orders. The music was slow, the sound of stringed instruments entering her ears as she already understood the tempo of the dance.

"This is a fan dance, hime-sama," instructed the girl, "the fan represents the wind and its role in the shifting of the tides. With slow rhythmic movements we open the fan; circling the room as we turn and then push the tide in the direction we so deem it."

Thankfully Sakura was always a quick study, yet as she danced, "fanning the tides" if you will, she got a better understanding of her audience and was able to judge their expressions.

"Your hime is very graceful, Sagara-san," complimented Toshiro, his eyes fixated on her form.

Sasuke could think of other things to call the _girl who took a walk without telling anyone_ at that moment but politely nodded, watching as the row of young women caught their fans simultaneously, Sakura having no difficulty alternating between hands and easily copying the fan techniques.

Sakura smiled watching as the girls gave her impressed looks, she couldn't help but think that all those years of dodging Tsunade would make anyone graceful and light on their feet. But she wasn't sure that she liked the look in her ten year old instructor's eye as another fan came her way…

Toshiro looked very intrigued, too intrigued if the Uchiha were to get technical, as they watched the line of young women now doing tricks with two fans.

"I must say Sagara-san, your hime is quite skilled."

Sasuke knew where the conversation was heading and merely commented, "Yes, the hime's father made sure that she had an education in the finer requirements of the court as well as her medical training."

"Ah yes," remarked Toshiro, "the women do have to perform certain ceremonies. That must be why she's such a natural."

-

The door opened and the two who entered were accosted as one angry shinobi stood in their path. A _thank god_ _now we can eat _was hollered from around the corner as they stood before the disgruntled young man.

"Ah Sato!" exclaimed Sumi, "Yasu-chan and I got a ton of groceries today!"

Hinata sweatdropped and looked around at the disaster area before her, "Hiroki-kun," she murmured, finding the blond, face first at the makeshift table, "what happened?"

"Sato happened," was his tired and defeated reply, "need…food…"

"Where on earth have you been?!" bellowed Sato practically on Sumi's heels as she went from one room to the next with oddities in hand, "And what on earth is that?"

"Why I've been shopping of course and that? I haven't a clue but the lady at the market said everyone's buying them!"

Sato's mouth nearly dropped, "How many useless things did you buy?!"

"Useless? Why I don't think they're useless at all, they'll add color to this dreary place," she informed before hollering into the other room, "right Yasu-chan?!"

"Hai Sumi-chan!" Hinata replied although she wasn't too sure what it was she was agreeing to.

"Sumi, why would you go out and—

She quickly changed direction and he hurriedly sidestepped her for she was on her mission of dropping oddities similar to how the Easter Bunny leaves eggs in peculiar places.

"Didn't you get my note?" she asked without a care in the world, leaving items here and there as she deemed fit.

"What note?!" asked the shocked shinobi.

"The one I left on the refrigerator of course," informed Sumi, peeking around the corner and pointing toward the kitchen, "See its right there."

Naruto lifted his head in disbelief, for there stuck to the refrigerator was none other than a note that seemed to be mocking him, _Gone to get groceries with Yasu-chan be back later this evening, Sumi. _An entire day had been spent wreaking havoc on a village only to find that some baka couldn't read a note on a refrigerator?!

"What the hell kind of idiot are you?!" wailed the tired and hungry blonde.

"Me?! If you're so smart why the hell didn't you look on the refrigerator before we left?!" offered Sato now standing at the other end of the table from the sputtering blonde.

Sumi could be heard humming as she found an oddity best suited for each resident and Hinata merely smiled nervously as she flipped the eggs in the frying pan.

-

"I do believe that I shall retire to my chambers," informed Toshiro as he stood from his throne, "Good night my friends and thank you for a most enjoyable evening Sumiko hime. I had no idea we had such a talent within our midst."

They bowed in respect and watched as the lord made his way down the hall and toward his chambers. Once she was certain that he was out of earshot, Sakura quickly took hold of Sasuke's hand and urged him to follow her back to their chambers without any argument. The Uchiha arched an eyebrow but complied assuming it had something to do with this afternoon's jaunt through the land of rice paddies.

-

"My lord what will your next response be?"

The lord of the village of raindrops sat in his chambers mulling over the scroll in hand, "For now I will leave this up to the pair in the village of the lake. Seeing as how they made it when my most trusted soldiers could not gives me hope that they will be able to handle anything that arises; however, I will send our party out as scouts in order to obtain information from our neighbors first thing tomorrow morning. It will appear to be a simple delivery yet I have great expectations that they will report back with some news as to who these rebels may be."

"Very good sir, I will prepare for their departure first thing in the morning," informed his trusted advisor, "Will you be needing anything further tonight my lord?"

"No Takuto," replied the lord, "that will be all."

As the door shut behind his attendant he wondered, "What will you uncover during your stay in the village of the lake my young friends? Perhaps it will be more dreadful than I could have ever imagined."

-

Sakura quietly shut the door behind her and turned toward her companion raising her finger to her lips as she motioned to all areas of the room. The Uchiha understood immediately and activated his sharingan to detect any presence other than their own directly outside the room. He shook his head in response, the sharingan deactivating and watched as she let out a sigh of relief before walking over to her bed and having a seat.

Sasuke quietly followed and took a seat next to her, "You mind telling me what's going on?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Sakura's shoulders slumped, "Where do I start," she wondered out loud sighing in defeat.

"Why not from the beginning?" suggested the Uchiha, "For starters, why did you leave the grounds?"

Sakura bit her lip, it wasn't that she didn't want to tell Sasuke about Myobu merely, she didn't know exactly how, _Well you see Satoshi-kun, I have this fetish for cute furry animals and I have a tendency to wander…_

"I saw a figure on the other side of the lake while you were training," she began playing with the fabric of her dress, "so I followed it because I wanted to know where it had come from and before I knew it, I apparently had followed it five miles."

Sasuke observed the girl at his side, she was holding back but nonetheless he stated, "Go on."

She looked from side to side with hesitation, "You're positive that no one can hear us?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, I'm positive," something in her eyes told him that she had definitely found out something of great importance.

"The figure led me to," her voice automatically lowered, "Suzuki Izanagi's grave."

The Uchiha's eyebrow arched, "You went to the royal cemetery?"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head in the process, "It was practically an unmarked grave five miles out from the village in the middle of the rice paddies."

The Uchiha looked perplexed, "What? That doesn't make any sense, Sumiko. Are you certain it was his?"

"Yes," her voice held a determined tone, "his name was poorly etched, as though someone had taken a rock to place his name on the stone."

"Then if it is Izanagi," observed Sasuke, "then what the hell is he doing out there? Why isn't he in a royal cemetery?"

"Exactly," remarked Sakura, "and why the hell was Toshiro so interested in where I had gone today?"

Sasuke's expression changed, "You think that Toshiro might have—

Sakura rose from the bed and paced out of frustration, "I don't know. What I do know is that Izanagi's dead and he's not buried in the royal cemetery, but does Toshiro know this or is there actually a stone in the family cemetery?"

"Then we'll just have to go and pay our respects tomorrow," informed the Uchiha, watching as the girl stopped and gave him a bewildered expression.

"What?" she practically shrieked, "Are you crazy? If we do that then if Toshiro does know that Izanagi's out in the rice paddies he's going to know that I've seen him, well not him but his burial site!"

"But if he doesn't know then we'll be able to confirm this based on his actions tomorrow," concluded Sasuke with a smirk, "He'll merely think that we are paying our respects to his father since the festival is tomorrow."

Sakura sighed in defeat, "You've got that look that tells me you've already decided for the both of us," she declared, having a seat along side of him once more.

"There's nothing to worry about," reassured Sasuke judging her expression, "The fact that you didn't mention having seen the grave when we returned is a pretty good indicator that he isn't going to be suspicious of tomorrow's request to visit the royal cemetery."

"I don't know Satoshi-kun," she didn't sound so convinced, "All through dinner Toshiro had this look that I couldn't ascertain."

"Hn," he replied trying to lighten the mood, "You worry too much," he noticed her annoyed expression and smirked, "You never did tell me what the figure was."

"Oh," her eyes widened in alarm, had she really gotten so caught up on Izanagi's grave that she had failed to mention her little afternoon alliance? "That was—

Out of nowhere something landed on the bed behind them as both teenagers jumped from their spots in a defensive stance. The Uchiha's eyes widened a fraction at the sight of a small red fox sitting on the bed. Sakura, on the other hand, made her way back to the bed and quietly sat down alongside of the fox. Obviously the Uchiha had missed something.

"You came back," she murmured.

Oh yeah, Sasuke was definitely missing something…

"Hai, I have returned as I said I would, Sumiko hime," informed the fox, "I have informed my mistress of your offer to assist us."

…And apparently he was missing a lot more than he had anticipated. However, Sasuke is an Uchiha and Uchiha's are smart so he was able to ascertain that this was the figure that Sakura had followed…

"Sumiko, is this the figure that you followed?" questioned the Uchiha who got a very odd look from his companion in return.

"Satoshi-kun are you—

"He cannot hear me," informed Myobu, his golden eyes shifting to the Uchiha, "I have not judged his soul fully, yet it is marred and therefore until I understand I will not allow for him to communicate with me."

Sakura's mouth opened in amazement, looking from Myobu to Sasuke, "Hai, Satoshi-kun," she informed, leaning forward and whispering to Myobu, "What do you mean by his soul is marred?"

"Sumiko, what are you doing?" asked the perplexed Uchiha, looking at the girl who appeared to be whispering in the fox's ear—rough day Sakura?

She quickly straightened, "Nothing," she tried to sound convincing, "I met this little guy earlier and he led me to where Izanagi's grave was," she noticed that Sasuke was mulling this information over and murmured out the corner of her mouth, "You've put me in a really bad spot here."

"It cannot be helped," commented Miyobu, tapping his tail lightly against the bedspread, "I will not lower myself to speak with those I do not deem worthy."

"Look you little—

"Sumiko?" questioned Sasuke in bewilderment.

"Yes Satoshi-kun?" she sounded way too anxious.

The poor girl appeared to be on pins and needles and the fox appeared to be smirking at him. What the hell was going on? And yes, he did feel the need to voice this.

His composure was slipping as he stood before the two, "Do you mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"Like I said, I followed him and he led me to Izanagi's grave," reiterated Sakura, "Who knows? Maybe he's linked to Izanagi somehow? Or maybe he belongs to one of the villagers? What I do know is that he's far too tame to be wild, maybe he belongs to someone at the palace?"

"Hn," replied Sasuke, arching an eyebrow at the—was he amused?—fox before him with piercing gold eyes, "We can ask around in the morning, if he does belong to someone at the palace I'm sure Toshiro would know."

Myobu looked alarmed as he pleaded with the hime, gently scratching at her dress, "Please, you cannot—

"No I don't think that's a good idea, Satoshi-kun," Sakura nearly hollered at his retreating form, watching as he turned around and gave her an annoyed expression, she smiled nervously, patting Myobu's head, "He's such a nice boy and if he is related to Izanagi the last person we want to know about him is Toshiro, right?" she offered, knowing full well that the Uchiha probably thought she was suffering from heatstroke or some other ailment that affects the brain.

"Aa," was the Uchiha's response as he slid the door half way shut behind him, "I suppose he's going to show himself out too?"

Myobu yawned and walked to the head of her bed before turning and laying down on the side of her pillow, "I think I'll stay the night, since he's so happy to have me here."

Sakura let her back hit the mattress in response, "Good night Satoshi-kun," she turned her head and took in the sight of the fox pretending to already be asleep, "Good night Myobu," she tried to sound irritated but she just couldn't find it in her.

After changing, she pulled down the covers to her bed and observed the now sleeping fox, "Call it a hunch but I think your mistress might be the key that unlocks this entire mystery."

-

End of Day 4! Please review because I love to get them.


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: Sorry I'm a tad late on an update I've had play practice and I had to sketch Sakura's outfit for the dance. It was fun but time consuming as I had to really put some thought into traditional attire and you'll be all set for next time. So you can view Sakura's outfit on my Deviant Art account, username Asuka02RedEva. Thanks!

-

Day 5: As One Party Sets Out On An Adventure, The Other's May End.

-

The posing hime awoke to the sun's bright rays pouring in through the bedroom blinds. She shielded her eyes with the back of her hand trying to adjust to the brightness. She yawned turning her head to the side and slowly opening her eyes to find the spot next to her unoccupied. She rolled her eyes with a sigh for that mischievous little fox was no longer there. She sat up slowly and then all at once felt lightheaded as she quickly placed her head in her hands, sitting up in her bed.

"Strange," she murmured, gently massaging her temples with her fingertips, "Must have sat up too fast or something?"

In a few minutes she felt fine and slowly stood from the bed, giving her arms a stretch in the process. The door connecting her room and the Uchiha's was no longer ajar. She stared at the closed door for a moment puzzled as to why it would be shut. Sparing a glance toward the window, she could tell that it was still quite early in the morning so the attendants wouldn't have come to _prepare _them for the day's festivities, besides she would hear the Uchiha's protests and the hurried footsteps of the servants. She reached out placing her hand on the knob of the sliding door and felt suddenly uneasy, she found herself quickly sliding the door open but only for her eyes full of alarm to land on the sleeping young man before her. Sakura let go of the breath she had been holding, bringing her hand to her quickly beating heart.

_Get a grip. Not everyone has to wake up at dawn…_

She gave her sleeping companion a smile noticing that the bedspread had fallen to the floor. She shook her head; honestly she was forever caring for either Sasuke or Naruto. She quietly made her way to the disregarded covering and gently draped it over his form. She turned yet gasped as her wrist was apprehended and her body was jerked backwards for as her gaze changed so did the figure in the bed.

All at once she stood before a tall and menacing stranger with the coldest most unforgiving eyes she had ever seen. The man pushed her back against the wall of the room and gave her a crooked smile, his eyes almost as black as his hair that was pulled back in a long pony tail as he regarded her.

She tried to scream yet the man's hand went around her throat as he lifted her feet off the floor. Her eyes widened in alarm as he pulled a concealed knife from his vest. She struggled in his grasp, managing a kick to the groin and pushing him back as her feet returned to the floor gasping as the air reentered her lungs. She gave a startled scream as the man lunged for her and quickly grabbed the nightstand knocking it over as a means to keep him from her. He had stumbled and she had taken this opportunity to push open the door leading to the great hallway, yet the hallway was empty, no attendants, not even the sound of footsteps approaching for surely her scream had alerted them of her danger. And just as her mind was starting to process the situation a sharp pain overrode her senses as the sight of her own blood dripping from the newly open wound in her stomach left multiplying droplets on the wooden floor and the man with the unforgiving eyes smiled as she turned to face her attacker.

-

Naruto let out a tired yawn; his shoulders slumped forward, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes as the party made their way toward the lord's grounds. The messenger had come about half an hour ago preaching, banging pots and pans in his wake, in an attempt to get the quartet moving with word of a mission. Not that Naruto wasn't excited about leaving the shack they now called home, the chicken or the leaky roof, but did he really have to summon them this early? Couldn't he have waited, oh I don't know, until after breakfast?

For once Sumi was not chipper, she was being led by Hinata who managed to guide them both in her own stupor. Sato was the only one fairing well on this outing as he practically marched onward, urging them to hurry as Naruto smacked into a tree that had apparently _gotten _in his way.

"I was walking here first," he hollered half heartedly, "Old people, they never watch where they're going," he muttered, following behind the group.

Sato rolled his eyes; the sooner they received their mission the better…

-

He sat on the porch watching the morning dawn. The palace grounds were still except for the few sounds of the birds starting to awaken soon to greet the day with their song. Sasuke hadn't enjoyed the silence for a long time; he had spent so much time moving forward that he had forgotten to stop every now and then to stand still. As he sat he began to think about how much things had changed within Team 7, Kakashi was still a porn reading shinobi, Naruto was still an idiot and Sakura was still annoying. Wait, nothing had really changed within Team 7. Oh that's right, he didn't hold a certain pink haired medic in such high regard back then. He didn't hold her at all. No wait, there was that time where she fell from a tree and he caught her but that was purely instinctual.

So why were his instincts now telling him that something was amiss? He looked around, everything was still as it had been a few minutes ago, the birds were beginning their chorus and yet something was off. Sasuke shook his head, figuring that he was merely overtired yet that nagging feeling kept on.

-

Lord Hayagashi looked at the tired quartet standing, slumping and practically drooling before him and sighed. This was a pathetic sight but there was a trace of a hidden smile on the corners of his lips. He cleared his throat somewhat managing to attain their attention.

"I would like for you to venture west and take notice of our neighbors. What kind of atmosphere their village has and how your treatment is. While you are there I want you to keep your ears and eyes open and see if you can acquire any information about the group that our other party encountered while on their way into the hidden village. Do you understand?"

"Hai," four replies rang out simultaneously to his satisfaction.

"You will merely be travelers from our village, hoping to acquire and trade goods. Your breakfast has been prepared, once you have finished please head out. You are dismissed."

-

She stumbled backward, the pain was intense, the hot liquid seeping from the open wound in her stomach was increasing, and she pushed the palm of her hand over the wound and concentrated allowing for her chakra to form. Her emerald eyes shot open in alarm and the man's face twisted in response.

_**You know what you must do…**_

Sakura's head turned searching for the female holder of the voice, the pain was more than real by now as she found it in her to run toward the sliding door of the connected the rooms, she slid the door shut and took hold of the katana's sheath sliding it in between the handle of the door knob. She jumped backwards with a startle as the man's weight pressed against the door. Her heartbeat felt as though it were echoing in her ears as she tried to calm herself.

_Think Sa—Sumiko, think! You can only enter by looking into the eyes of—_

_**That is not correct. If you are asleep then your mind is unguarded…**_

Sakura's eyes widened in response to the voice, _I'm in a genjutsu! He can read my thoughts!_

_**Correct. Yet if you are to break this genjutsu you will need for someone to awaken you, a simple release will not work. **_

_Who are you? Are you the one who cast the genjutsu? _

_**You cannot know for sure, but even if I say I am a friend you may still not believe me. Yet know this Sumiko hime, you are dealing with an enemy who is very skilled in genjutsu, who has cast the genjutsu so that it affects the entire palace grounds and the problem with this level of genjutsu is that if you cannot find a way to cease the bleeding from that wound or outrun him, no matter if you merely think of this as a dream, your real body will slowly begin to die.**_

Sakura's eyes narrowed as her analytical mind began to process the situation, she could hear the man still pounding on the door and the katana's sheath could not withstand much more, her eyes scanned the room, there was a window, but could she make it or would she be walking into another trap? One that could end both the dream and her life?

_**What shall you do Sumiko hime? **_

Sakura quickly ripped the fabric from the end of her skirt and with a wince wrapped it several times around her waist and with a tight pull tied it.

_I don't need someone to awaken me. I'm going to kill him before he kills me. _

There was hesitation within the voice,

_**And**_ _**how do you intend to kill him?**_

_I haven't gotten that far yet, but just you watch when I do…_

She quickly slipped out the window as the door gave way.

-

They headed out the moment their meal was finished. The sun was rising as they walked with their packs full of oddities to sell in hopes of acquiring information.

"I wonder what we will encounter," questioned Hinata, walking along side of Sumi as they left the gates of the village.

"Hopefully someone who knows who attacked _them _on their journey," replied a serious Sumi.

"There's no way we're going to let those guys get away with attacking Sak—

Naruto received an elbow to his side as he winced, looking upward at Sato who gave a disapproving look, "S-Sorry," he gasped, "I mean _them_."

"If and when we do gain any information we will not be allowed to act until we confront Lord Hayagashi," informed Sato, "then we'll see if this fraction truly is a threat to our village."

-

_Run. Have to get past the pain…you've done it before…_

The girl winced but pushed back the pain as she ran from the palace.

_I can't rely on my senses, they're all false, and he can use them against me. The only thing I have left is my mind. If the entire palace is under a genjutsu then that means that Sas—Satoshi will be here somewhere, if I can find him I know together we can break the user. So where would your dreams have led you?_

-

The Uchiha stood and let his eyes scan the area. Again something within the area told him it wasn't quite right. He turned leaving the porch and heading back toward the doorway when a flicker of white caught his eye. His eye tried to follow the movement yet there was nothing to be seen. He shook his head, his hand on the door knob of the sliding door when his eyes widened…

_**Listen to your instincts.**_

Sasuke quickly turned yet the holder of the male voice was nowhere to be seen.

_**Go to her before it is too late…**_

_Before what's too late? _

The Uchiha had merely pondered this to himself yet did not expect a reply to his internal question.

_**Surely you understand now…**_

_Genjutsu?!_

Sasuke looked fully perplexed yet the glimmer of the sun's light reflecting off metal caught his eye as a man appeared from above.

-

She panted; holding her stomach, the blood seeping through the tourniquet had thankfully slowed,

_Where are you? _

She scanned the area, her eyes falling on the palace grounds past the stone wall.

"_I saw a figure on the other side of the lake while you were training, so I followed it because I wanted to know where it had come from and before I knew it, I apparently had followed it five miles. The figure led me to Suzuki Izanagi's grave."_

Sakura quickly pulled herself up and over the stone wall heading toward the fields, _Please be there…_

-

The party hadn't run into any problems, having left so early they figured that not even thieves would be awake at this hour. About an hour into their travel Naruto declared that he was hungry, Sato announced that he was going to sell Naruto to the first soul they laid eyes on, Hinata murmured to Sumi that she needed to go to the bathroom and Sumi confirmed that now would be a wonderful time to take a break. When the girls came back they found a protesting Naruto tied up to a tree with a sign that read _Free Baka_ and Sato wiping his face and spitting out mud in the process.

-

Sasuke parried the man's blow and sent him backwards, taking in the black haired man's appearance as the man spoke,

"You're as annoying as that girl," he stated angrily.

"Where is she," it was not a question but an order.

"Don't think for a moment that you're going to escape this dream and reach her before I do," chuckled the man a smirk appearing on his face, "I wouldn't be surprised if the wound I gave her became fatal," he explained watching the flicker of anger appear in the Uchiha's eyes, "You see, when dealing with medics and genjutsu users you realize, you can't use normal tactics. Hell, the medic nin heals the wound you inflict upon her and the genjutsu user cancels the attack. So I must say you really have made me work for this. First you kill my men when they attacked you in the forest, then you managed to get away which didn't make me very happy," he continued, his dark eyes full of amusement, "but I do so love a challenge so if I can't chase you in the real world, I'll merely make your dreams a living hell."

The Uchiha glared at the man, "What did you do with _her_," he voice ground out due to his anger.

"You might want to watch that temper of yours," cautioned the man with a Cheshire cat grin on his face reveling in the moment, "I didn't think bodyguards were supposed to be so attached to their himes. If I didn't know any better I would say that you might actually lo—

"Answer the question," firmly ordered the Uchiha, knowing full well what the man was hoping to achieve.

"Very well then, I stabbed the bitch straight through the stomach and I would have finished her off but that little hime of yours is quite resourceful and managed to barricade the door and escape," his grin grew large, "Can you defeat me and save her before that wound becomes fatal Sagara Satoshi? Without even any of your jutsus to assist you?"

Sasuke knew that taijutsu wasn't his overall area of expertise, the sharingan allowed him to copy techniques and something told him this guy not only held the upper hand with controlling this reality but was holding back. If he did defeat the user what would happen to Sakura if he were defeated after her death while in the dream? He put himself in a defensive stance, his katana was obviously missing, and no weapons other than the blade the man held were in sight, a fair fight in deed. He would have to depend on his agility and try to get the blade from the man without allowing any harm to come to him.

-

As promised, the first person to meet them on their journey was offered to opportunity to trade Naruto for any goods they deemed fit. Of course, this just so happened to be an elderly woman who after scratching her chin in thought offered her no good, womanizing, strays from time to time, can't find his way home, loves the bottle a little too much husband. This trade could have been arranged if it wasn't for Naruto's ear piercing protests and the husband's stray hand as he got to know Sumi and Hinata. Sadly for Sato, he had to decline the offer after Sumi gave the man a beating for her and another for the poor girl who remembered to always respect her elders, nonetheless Sato still held high expectations that someone would want to take Naruto off his hands.

-

The fields were endless yet the girl kept running. She could only hope that the Uchiha would remember their conversation and head toward the sight. She stumbled yet quickly regained her footing…

_If you stop you're dead…_

-

The man was as fast as he much to the Uchiha's dismay. Without the sharingan he couldn't always see and predict the movement of his opponent and had received a deep gash to his upper arm. If he couldn't disarm his enemy then he couldn't find an opening. The man was as quick with the blade as he was with his feet. No wonder Sakura had been unable to dodge his attack, yet she had managed to get away. He would have to pray that he was as lucky as he quickly dodged, the man's blade cutting the shrub that once stood behind him in half. As the man turned with a sadistic smile Sasuke felt that it would be now that he would have to disarm the man or there would be no going back.

_Strike him hard, strike him fast and get that blade…_

Just as each man was anticipating the other's attack a white light shot from out of nowhere. The man shielded his eyes with his arm, yet the light although blinding did not have the same effect on the Uchiha as he lowered his arm.

_**Go to your hime now! I will hold him but I can only buy you a few minutes!**_

"What the hell?!" rang the man's angered voice, "How did you get into this reality?!"

Sasuke was trying to wrap his mind around the situation yet the voice ordered him to go,

_**What are you waiting for?! Go to her!**_

With a flash he had disappeared, hearing nothing but two arguing voices in the distance.

-

Sadly for Sato he had not been able to unload Naruto or even trade him for a yellow dog; however, they had made it to the neighboring village and what lay before them was a village full of meek and wary citizens as they entered their gates. Naruto opened his mouth, yet when Sato's hand gently took hold of his shoulder he stopped. Sumi quietly motioned for Hinata to keep her eyes on the road ahead for something was amiss in this village and it was better not to draw attention to themselves. Yet they felt that it was there that they would in deed learn of the secret fraction that was building in Kirigakure.

-

She couldn't help herself; she had to stop if only for a moment, as she held onto the trunk of a nearby tree. Emerald orbs scanned the area as her mind registered that she was still in danger, her body had to interject that it could no longer go on at this pace in its current state. She was angry and she had her shishou's hatred of losing as proven before and there was no way that she was going to concede to this man. She could only hope that Sasuke was alright and that when he found her or she found him whatever fate had planned that they would make this guy pay. A smile appeared on her lips, oh yeah, he was going to pay.

-

"Behind you!"

Naruto turned on his heel nearly missing a blow that could have been fatal. He was now back to back with Sato. The females were surrounded as well; the villagers were intentionally trying to separate them. It had been far worse than they had anticipated, they had never thought that the villagers would have changed their allegiance and took up new arms against the united villages of Kirigakure.

"Sumi?! Yasu!? You alright?!" hollered Sato, not daring to change his focus in their direction in fear that he may leave himself or Naruto wide open for an attack.

"We're alright!" replied Sumi as Hinata blocked an attack using her gentle fist technique to disarm a villager as Sumi leapt backwards striking a man from behind with an item she had grabbed from her pack. She sweatdropped for the item appeared to be a statute of a cat said to bring good luck and then shrugged as she was _lucky_ enough to smack some other unsuspecting individual.

-

The Uchiha cursed inwardly for being in a genjutsu, for being unable to realize it the moment it had occurred, to be helpless and to be searching for Sakura whose fate was unknown to him. He had jumped the stone wall a ways back and was heading down the path that he hoped would lead him toward Sakura. Once he saw the stonewall he felt that it was beyond that Sakura would surely be. For their last conversation had revolved around Izanagi's grave. He could only pray that he would be right.

-

"This is bad…" commented Sato.

"This is _real_ bad…" stated Naruto.

They were completely surrounded and it looked as though bloodshed was going to be spilled for the villagers refused to back down or listen to reason.

"What is wrong with you?!" cried Sumi, "Have we not strived for so long to become a nation that is united?! You will throw it all away on a whim to serve someone who can't even be forthright and show himself?!"

"Give it up Sumi," murmured Sato, "They're not listening, they've sold themselves to the highest bidder," he informed his hand on the handle of his blade that was still sheathed.

"Is there really no other way?" questioned Hinata, her back against Sumi's as she looked toward the others.

"Doesn't look like it," grumbled Naruto pulling out a kunai, "If they won't listen to reason and they won't stay down..."

"This is wrong," whispered Sumi, "This is so wrong."

-

A figure was coming into view. In a field of various greens and brown colored earth she stood out like the bright light of a lighthouse welcoming returning ships from a voyage. His pace quickened as she turned on her heel as though ready to ward off an attack, yet a small smile appeared on her pale face as she took in his features.

"Yokatta," she murmured, a sigh escaping her lips at the sight of the Uchiha.

Yet his face did not show the same relief as he took in the sight of the light pink kimono stained with crimson seeping through the makeshift tourniquet around her waist. He felt that asking if she were alright would be a stupid question and that _are you going to make it _would be too crude. So he settled for,

"Will you be able to keep going?"

She nodded, "I've got the bleeding slowed down and I'm sure that you realize by now that this is a—

"Genjutsu," he finished with a nod.

"Good," she murmured, looking away for a moment to gather her thoughts, "Alright we've got to keep moving, this guy is strong in genjutsu."

"Not to mention fast," observed Sasuke as the medic took note of his bloodied sleeve.

"Two strikes and if he kills us before we kill him—

"We're out of the game for good," finished Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't help but grin, "You know it's scary how our minds think alike."

"Hn," began the Uchiha, "it's kept us alive this far hasn't it?"

She couldn't disagree with that as he continued, "We have my taijutsu and your analytic mind to beat this guy."

"So basically we took on a job better suited for Lee and Shikamaru," teased Sakura who received a scowl from her companion, "Alright taijutsu and tactics," she spoke seriously as she scanned the area a few trees and fields of rice not much of a battlefield, especially when they didn't have their chakra, weapons or jutsus at their disposal, "We've got to use the land to our advantage, even if he controls everything in the dream we've got to try to get past him and distract him long enough to land a hit. If you can distract him, I'll disarm him and—

The Uchiha scowled, his eyes scanning her crimson stained abdomen, "And if he reaches you before we disarm him you could—

"It's a risk we have to take," firmly stated the posing hime, "If we can't get back to our bodies, we're dead either way."

The Uchiha gave in, "What's your plan?"

-

"I don't know how much longer we can keep knocking these guys around before we have to start killing them?!" cried Naruto, dodging another blow.

"I know but it goes against everything that Lord Hayagashi has worked for!" declared Sumi trying to reason with both the villagers and her own party.

"Sumi, I know this is difficult for you because of your belief of pacifism but this is not going to end unless these people will listen to reason!" announced Sato.

Hinata turned with compassion in her voice, "Sumi you have to realize that—

"Yasu-chan!"

"Yasu!"

Hinata quickly turned on her heel to find a man with an axe staggering backwards, gasping for air with a needle penetrating his neck. He fell to the ground as the party turned to face the one who had dealt the final blow.

"S-Sumi-chan…"

"I suppose pacifism is nothing more than a farfetched dream," began Sumi her voice cold as she lowered her arm and released the trigger of the wrist mounted device, "Nonetheless I have to fight to preserve this dream, my only hope is that one day Kirigakure can learn from its mistakes."

-

If this were truly to be a game of cat and mouse then the mice were not backing down. They had hit him full force with everything they had. Sasuke had gotten the upper hand the moment the man stepped on the field, taking him down with a lion's barrage. Sakura remained concealed in the tall grasses of the field waiting for the opportune moment to strike and just when she felt it wasn't going to come, she watched as both men struggled against one another's strength and speed and then the blade fell from his grasp.

_I've got one chance…_

-

The Uchiha staggered backwards from the strength of his opponent, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth, his back pushed against the trunk of a tree, the man's hands around his throat.

"It ends here kid! And that bitch of a hime, she's next!"

"I don't think so!"

The determined voice had been detected from behind and as he turned the figure came into view, leaping downward with the blade aimed directly for his chest. The hands around Sasuke's throat instantly lessened, as the girl leapt backward having driven the blade straight into his chest.

"Wh-what the h-hell kind of h-hime are y-you?"

Sakura smirked, "The last one you'll ever remember that's what."

Sasuke watched as the man's grip disappeared from his throat and as the man staggered backwards the scene before them began to deteriorate until the man himself dissolved into nothingness.

"Do you think I killed him?"

The Uchiha smirked, "I think that even if you didn't he won't be strong enough to reach us if he tries again."

She exchanged a smile as the dream crumbled before them.

-

She awoke with a start, jolting upright in her bed and instinctively reaching for her abdomen yet breathed a sigh of relief when no crimson was detected. She shielded her eyes from the sun pouring in through the blinds of the window and looked down to find the fox on her pillow yawning and beginning to open his eyes. The door slid open as she smiled at her raven haired companion and gave him a nod that she was in deed alright.

They listened as the servants cried that it was nearly nine o'clock in the morning and they had no idea how the entire palace had slept so late, breakfast was far past due and the festivities were now behind schedule. The sounds of running feet, curses and cries of apology persisted…

-

Well I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review!


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I'm on a new medication and once you get past the side effects of dizziness and nausea life isn't really so bad. So since the world isn't spinning at the moment here we go, a very short intro and a promise that the next one will be coming…

-

Day 5: Day of the Moon Festival

-

The servants continued to make quite a display as they were heard scurrying around in the hallway. Sakura had never been so happy as to awaken with such a commotion. Myobu carefully stretched over her lap before gently lowering himself to lay, his actions mimicking a cat as he studied both hers and the Uchiha's expressions.

"Did you sleep well hime?" asked the content fox.

"Hai," murmured Sakura who received a strange look from her companion similar to the one he had given her the night before. She quickly added, "You are a good boy aren't you?" while gently patting Myobu's head.

The Uchiha arched an eyebrow for once more the fox appeared to be smirking as he lay on Sakura's lap.

"It's probably only a matter of time before those annoying servants burst through the doors and insist on dressing us," commented the Uchiha who did in deed look annoyed by the idea.

Sakura continued to stroke the fox's fur in thought, "Do you think they'll try anything tonight?"

"Hn," replied the Uchiha, "security may or may not be tight depending on the mood of the people," he explained, "I think it would be best to stay alert and not let our guards down."

"Like last night?" observed Sakura with a scowl as she looked downward at the fox now scratching his chin in thought.

"Aa," agreed the annoyed man leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest glancing at her and the fox out of the corner of his eye.

"Stay with your bodyguard throughout the night Sumiko hime," advised the wise fox, his tail swishing rhythmically as he spoke, "the festivities are sure to draw a crowd and the people will be in various attire and masks. It is harder to detect an enemy when he is wearing a mask."

Sakura nodded in response to his logic, "I won't leave your side tonight Satoshi-kun," she informed with her gaze still averted for every ounce of her being wanted to find and confront their enemy before he found them nonetheless a hime's place is beside her loyal bodyguard.

A knock from the door interrupted their thoughts as a servant announced himself, "Hime-sama, Sagara-san, we have come to assist and escort you to breakfast. We apologize for your meal being so tardy."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes at the door. He shifted his gaze back toward Sakura and found the fox nimbly leap from the bed, land on the window sill, turn toward them as if saying his goodbyes and jump out the bedroom window with no more noise than a mere mouse.

"Where's he off to?" wondered the Uchiha arching an eyebrow.

"Maybe he's late for breakfast too?" offered Sakura with a smile.

-

"All of this bloodshed feels meaningless," murmured Sumi as she walked solemnly through the village, her eyes sadly strayed to the barred windows of the houses and shops.

"We couldn't have known that this village had become a rebel camp." Commented Sato, "Sumi we had no way of knowing how bad things were."

"What the hell have we been doing Sato?" countered Sumi, angrily facing him, "What good is the idea of pacifism if we are not even united with our own neighbors. My God Sato, what do you think they did to the poor women and children of this village whose husbands and fathers opposed these murderous people?!"

Naruto and Hinata had ceased their movement, standing alongside one another watching their companions up ahead. The usually cheerful and immature seeming girl appeared to have taken on a new look, she appeared outraged and yet she held an air of regency, her fists clutched in anger, "I want to find them," she informed, turning on her heel in the process.

"Find who?" quietly questioned Naruto watching as Hinata silently shook her head in question.

"Sumi…" started Sato reaching forward, yet ceasing his movement as he saw her shoulders shake, her back to him.

"I want to find their bodies," she said with determination in her voice."

Naruto and Hinata stood in awe their eyes held sadness from the girl's statement.

"Sumi," calmly began Sato, feeling that he must be the voice of reason, "I'm sure that they…what I mean to say is that they more than likely—

Her shoulders straightened with her words, "I am well aware that they more than likely burned their bodies. But it is my duty as the—

She sighed, collecting her thoughts and composing her posture, "It's my duty to see that they receive some form of passing ritual to ensure their souls are at peace."

The trio slowly watched as the young woman slowly headed down the dirt path, the gentle breeze pulling at the ends of her dress as she walked away.

-

Breakfast was indeed late that morning and was served on the castle grounds. It quickly became apparent that the barrier of social classes did not exist on such a day as both peasant and noble intermingled and shared the meal. Servants offered various delicacies on silver platters and the sounds of delightful chatter filled the area.

Sakura and Sasuke sat under a willow tree taking in the atmosphere. Everything was normal, a perfectly serene picture, yet the serenity was flawed due to the knowledge that somewhere a plot for an assassination was waiting for the opportune moment to see its plan followed through. So far three attempts had been made on her life. Had it not been for the mysterious voices that had invaded their dreams, surely they would not have been so lucky to discover the genjutsu before their lives had been lost.

Yet with the sounds of laughter from both young and old, royal and civilian, it was hard to focus on the imminent danger surely lurking.

Sakura thoughtfully chewed a piece of soba as her eyes surveyed the area. She smiled and bowed her head in respect as a man offered her some of his fine tea.

"It's not going to be easy," murmured the Uchiha, his focus never shifting toward her as he spoke.

Sakura looked ahead as well, "There's too much movement, the grounds are becoming more and more crowded with newcomers," she paused, "Smile at Toshiro-sama," she advised, "and wave or he will think something is amiss since we appear to be secluding ourselves under this tree."

They both respectfully waved at the lord as he passed by them with his entourage in tow.

"I said smile," stated Sakura through grit teeth, a polite smile on her features as she waved, "not glare and scowl."

The Uchiha countered, "I'm waving aren't I?"

Sakura sighed in both defeat and relief; at least Toshiro hadn't taken too much interest in their affects for he had kindly waved before moving on.

"Do we even have a plan for exposing the assassin or potential assassins?" questioned Sakura with a look of concern, "I mean it's not like he's going to be wearing a name tag that says _hi I'm an assassin_, if you know what I mean?"

Sasuke scowled at her sarcasm and Sakura found a small smile appear on her lips in satisfaction that she had not been out done. It appeared that the Uchiha had not yet fathomed a plan either. Yet he suddenly looked serious as he turned his focus on her.

"It will be someone who you will encounter tonight. Even the most insignificant meeting must be put into memory. Remember they could even take the form of a child to get you to drop your guard," explained the Uchiha his eyes narrowing as he spoke, "Due to the success rate so far, they will be desperate, not stupid, just desperate."

"And that's how we'll get them," informed Sakura with a nod in understanding, "Just remember if they're desperate then the most logical plan would be to kill you since you are always with me. Take down the knight—

"Secure the queen," continued Sasuke with a nod.

"It will be just as important for me to watch your back as it will be for you to watch mine," commented Sakura with a look of determination in her eyes, "Do you trust me with your safety?"

Onyx eyes narrowed and their gaze averted from hers as the raven haired shinobi spoke, "Hn, I trust you with more than just my safety," he scowled shifting his weight as he sat under the willow tree, "I thought it was obvious that I trust you with my life."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat and as the annoyed Uchiha shifted his gaze he saw a hint of pink on the girl's cheeks and adoration in her emerald orbs as she impulsively took his hand within hers, bringing the back of his hand to rest against her cheek.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction as he scowled mentally at the irony for just like one of those stupid romance novels Kakashi was always spouting on about, a gentle breeze blew the branches of the willow tree and for a moment they appeared to be forgotten and had forgotten about the activities being held in the lord's grounds.

"I'm so glad," she murmured, her emerald orbs had grown soft, "because I feel the same way about you. After everything that has happened between us, I'm glad you're with me," she smiled and mouthed the words, "Sasuke-kun"

And to his surprise the Uchiha found he missed the affection his name held when spoken by the medic. And yet as quickly as it had begun the moment had come to an end as the gentle breeze disappeared, so did the feeling of his hand on her cheek as he slowly retracted his hand at the approach of a servant announcing that their presence was required for the festivities.

-

They stood along the riverbank watching as the young woman murmured a mantra. She resembled a miko, her actions slow and smooth as she spoke, prayer beads in hand, for they had given their respects to the local deity at the small shrine, as she knelt before the river with her head bowed. She lit the incense rhythmically moving the golden holder, the smoke wafting out around her as she murmured.

The normally hyperactive blonde was silent, his fists clenched at his sides and his lips pursued into a thin line at he stood silently along the riverbank.

"How does Sumi-chan know this ritual?" murmured Hinata as she watched the girl before her.

Sato sadly smiled, "There isn't a ritual in our village that Sumi doesn't know."

"_Sumi-chan, are you and Sato…" Hinata leaned forward with a whisper._

_Sumi opened an eye, her tea cup in hand, lifted to her lips and grinned, "Oh Yasu-chan you are so coy," she watched as the girl turned red from embarrassment and closed her eye, "No, unfortunately in Kirigakure people are divided by their class. It does not matter what we want, merely, what society deems acceptable."_

"_Gomen," murmured Hinata, although she was quite confused, __Sumi and Sato are not of the same class? Why were they chosen to be our guides?_

"_Don't apologize, it was a logical assumption given the circumstances," replied Sumi with a smile before taking another sip of her tea, she sighed before continuing, "Sometimes we make wishes for things that can never come true."_

Hinata's eyes widened, _That's right! Sumi-chan had mentioned that she and Sato were of different classes, and there isn't a ritual that she doesn't know, does that mean that Sumi-chan is a—_

Movement interrupted her thoughts as Sato calmly carried a lit paper lantern over to the girl and gently placed it in her hands, she smiled, and it did not reach her eyes as she silently waded into the river and gently set down the lantern to float on the water's surface. She bowed her head in prayer, her hands clasped in front of her.

"May you find it safely to the other side with this lantern as your guide."

A gentle wind swept through the area, their clothing rippling in the wind as the girl lifted her head the candle's light in the lantern blew out. She smiled as a tear drop created a ripple in the water.

"You're welcome."

-

"You seem worried Myobu."

The fox sighed, "I fear for the hime's safety. Last night was quite close."

"I agree," murmured his mistress, "if not for you I fear that both would have been lost to us."

"For me," questioned the fox in disbelief, "my lady it was you who penetrated the genjutsu. You do not give yourself enough credit, you took a great risk."

"Even so, it was a risk that needed to be taken," she informed, "Myobu please be my eyes and ears tonight. Watch over those two children."

The fox seemed annoyed, "I will watch out for the hime, she is my first priority."

"You do not care for her companion do you little kitsune?"

"His soul is marred, I haven't decided if I can trust him," he answered.

"Yet the hime does, shouldn't that be enough—

His ears perked, "My lady someone is coming," he whispered, quickly on his guard.

"Leave Myobu, you cannot risk being caught. For surely they will have you killed," she warned, pushing him upward and onto the window's sill, "Go now my wise old friend."

The fox looked down toward his mistress and sighed, "I will set you free, I promise."

The door opened as the fox disappeared…

-

The children had gathered as an elderly gentleman told an elaborate story of a brave knight who defeated an evil lord to save his princess. The children's expressions changed as the man dramatically changed his voice for each of the characters within the story.

"_The lord was consumed by his greed and sought the princess's hand in marriage in order to gain complete control over her kingdom. If not for the brave knight who had secretly fallen in love with the princess he had sworn to protect, surely she would be have been forced to marry the evil lord."_

The young girls sighed in response to true love and the young boys urged their storyteller to get to the good stuff, like the battles and how the knight defeated the evil lord.

"Sumiko hime," began Toshiro quietly in order to not interrupt the story, "are you enjoying your stay in my village?"

Sakura politely smiled, "Hai, your village is beautiful. It makes me happy to see that you open the castle grounds to your citizens and that you openly partake in the festivities."

"Your words," informed Toshiro, gently taking her hand within his own, smiling at the wide eyed young woman before him, "make me happy, Sumiko hime," he gently brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

The Uchiha returned with drinks in hand and ceased his movement at the sight of the lord sitting on a wooden bench next to the koi pond, with Sakura's hand raised to his lips.

"_Did the princess love the knight?"_

"_In her heart of hearts she did love the knight, but the knight waited so long for the right moment to tell the princess how he felt that he almost had lost her forever. You see my children, the knight could not put into words how he felt for the princess, and try as he may he always believed that his actions spoke more than words."_

The young girls sighed once more as the young boys continued to urge the man to get to the battle.

"_In the end the knight won not because he was stronger than the lord but because he was smarter and he had discovered that in life there are some things worth fighting for, like true love."_

The boys gagged as the girls swooned and the man continued,

"_It didn't matter how strong he had become, what mattered was how he felt for the princess. She did not care about strength or how many victories he had accumulated, what she wanted was his love."_

"Sumiko hime," murmured Toshiro as he leaned forward his breath on her ear, "it would be an honor if you would allow me to be your escort at tonight's dance. Please say you will."

Sakura stammered, "To-Toshiro-sama, you must have a dozen ladies in waiting to dance with you tonight. I couldn't possibly monopolize you for the entire night," she explained, quickly pulling back with a nervous smile, "I would certainly be happy with one dance."

"Sumiko hime I do not believe that you understand what I am trying to—

"Toshiro-sama!"

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as a servant hailed the lord, "Toshiro-sama your presence is required!"

Toshiro smiled at the hime, "Duty calls Sumiko hime. I hope to claim the first of many dances from you tonight."

As the lord made his way through the garden the hime watched his back, her mind trying to wrap around the current situation. She hardly noticed the Uchiha who had taken a seat alongside of her. It wasn't until he practically pushed the drink into her hand that she returned to her senses. She turned with a smile, yet her smile faltered at the look of annoyance on the young's man face.

"What's wrong Satoshi-kun?"

"Hn, just drink your drink."

"_That's right my children, all we want is for someone to reciprocate our feelings. That is why it is important to tell those around you how you feel about them before it's too late."_

-

Day 5 continues next time! Please review I love hearing your feedback.


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Notes: I'm in the process of moving so the internet will be shut off. _Gasp_! I know. But I don't really have a choice so until I get settled into my new place this will be the last update for a while. I didn't want to leave you with a real cliff hanger just an intermission in between acts if you will. I'll be back up and running by the end of July –I hope!!!.

-

Day 5: Intermission

-

"We will need to report to Lord Hayagashi at once," ordered Sumi, again she held a regal air about her, "He must know that the likelihood of an enemy having infiltrated our village is almost certain. That is how word of the hime's departure reached the outer parts of Kirigakure and gave way to an assassination attempt."

Naruto couldn't help but blink since when had the bubbly overzealous young woman become a fighter, a professional at rights of passage and a strategist?

"What the hell is going on?" wondered the confused blonde as he received questioning glances from his companions, "Since when is Sato taking orders from Sumi? And why are you so knowledgeable about tactics that only a shinobi would know?"

Sumi's gaze shifted to the girl at Naruto's side, "Yes Yasu-chan? What would you like to ask?"

Hinata stammered, "We-Well, I have to agree with Hiroki-kun, you do not fit the role of a civilian, so who are you really Sumi-chan?"

"I suppose to you the truth is something that I can no longer hide, my façade I'm afraid has crumbled, I am—

"Sumi," interjected Sato with a look of warning, cautioning his companion.

She shook her head, "No they need to know," she informed him with a sigh holding out her hand to silence any further argument, "My real name is Hayagashi Sumiko, heir to the throne to the village of eternal raindrops. And this," she quietly gestured to her disapproving partner, "is my most trusted companion Sagara Satoshi."

Naruto blinked, his lips parting as if to speak and then closing for he could not express his amazement. Hinata held a knowing look; she had an inkling that something like this might be confirmed.

"Please accept my deepest apology for having lied to you," she bowed her head in respect, her companion mirroring her gesture, "However, I feared that if word got out that both your companions and your lives would be in jeopardy."

Sato kept his head low, "Hime-sama, we should hurry back to the village and warn Lord Hayagashi," he urged, "We'll be losing daylight soon and I believe it would be ill advised to stop for the night due to recent findings."

"I agree," consented the hime, "we must hurry back and send word to the others in the hidden village of the lake about our recent discovery."

-

The village was the perfect setting for a scene right out of a storybook. Brightly colored lanterns created a sea of shimmering lights, villagers intermingled with nobility, while donning traditional silk garbs and masks illustrating and concealing their faces behind the façade of animals.

Toshiro stuck out amongst his people his golden robes flowing and moving so gracefully as he danced that it appeared as though he were moving on air. Sakura could feel the gazes of two men on her that evening. One held an emotion that was unfamiliar to her as his gaze managed to continuously fall on her regardless of the countless partners he accumulated during the dance. She sighed slowly bringing herself to quickly steal a glance toward the other man whose gaze had also targeted her. His gaze however was not hard to ascertain, it was a look of sheer frustration. She deeply sighed once more. What had she done that was so wrong? Had Toshiro not held his first dance for her? Had she not gracefully accepted and danced out of respect and obligation? Yet why did her companion hold such a reproachful look in his eyes when she had rejoined him?

"You could give me a hint," she muttered with a defeated tone.

The Uchiha arched an eyebrow as she sighed for the umpteenth time before continuing, "You know, like what I've obviously done to have you glaring holes in the back of my head when you think I'm not looking."

"Hn," he commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sakura arched an eyebrow in return, "Hn? That's it?"

"It's pretty obvious isn't it?" he questioned, his back against a pillar as he stood at her side.

Sakura was about to make the observation that most hints go further than a mere _hn_ yet a bowing gentleman caught her attention.

"Hime-sama it would honor my family if I may have one dance with you this evening."

She looked into the amber eyes of the white haired man. Although his face appeared to set him around her age, the white hair and amber eyes were quite distinguished characteristics making him stand out and appear wise, his skin was a pale cream contrasting with his silver kimono as a gentle hand awaited hers.

Despite the plan for the evening the posing hime felt at ease and slowly placed her hand in the man's palm as she received what sounded like a disapproving scoff from her companion. The man's smile grew as he politely acknowledged her chaperone, "Thank you, I shall return her to your side once the dance has concluded."

Sakura was intrigued by the man's poise as he kindly smiled at her brooding companion, his voice held something that she couldn't quite decipher at the moment as she let him guide her to the dance floor. Sasuke looked on in disbelief wondering if someone spiked Sakura's drink for she was throwing caution to the wind.

"Hime-sama," her white haired dance partner began as they fell into step with the rhythm of the music, "You must be very careful tonight," he warned.

His voice was so melodic that she found herself lost in a reverie until his words registered. Her brows furrowed in alarm.

"It's alright," he calmly urged, judging her expression and gently securing her hand before she could move away, "This was the only way that I could keep my promise to you and my mistress," he informed, keeping his voice light and giving a care free smile toward a nearby couple.

Sakura's expression showed confusion, "Your mistress?"

The man smiled, his amber eyes shining with his mirth, "I was trying to be inconspicuous," he explained, "I thought the tail might give me away."

Sakura's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her, "My-Myo—

His innocent smile as he gave her a light twirl in time with the music silenced her. He calmly resumed the simple dance step, his eyes searching astounded emerald orbs.

"How?" she whispered still in awe, "How did you—

He silenced her with a gentle hush, "That's not important right now. What is important is that I caught the scent of at least two men…two men who were unfamiliar to me; however, once the festivities started the trail was covered. I'm willing to bet that whoever it is, is already watching you and is part of the festivities."

"That's exactly what Satoshi-kun and I believe. They'll blend in, easily on a night like tonight," she murmured.

"I understand that you are part of the ceremonial dance," he observed, "Keep your attention on the crowd, any shifts alert either I or your companion," he paused with a chuckle, "Your companion by the way is trying to ascertain what it is that you and I are so engrossed about."

Sakura went to turn her head slightly as he continued, "No no, please don't look…you'll only make him wish he could drill more holes in the back of my head."

Now it was Sakura's turn to laugh, "Welcome to my life."

He smiled, "I can see that he does genuinely care about you but please do not tell him of me just yet. I don't think he would trust me as easily as you have. I'm surprised that you do trust me as you do and I am grateful."

"I'm not sure why I trust you as much as I do," honestly replied Sakura, "but there's something in your eyes that tells me I'm safe with putting my faith in you. I just wish that you would—

"I will tell you more when it is safer," he explained giving her a gentle twirl once more, "too many ears on a night like tonight."

"I understand," she murmured, "it's just hard to keep things from Satoshi-kun."

His amber eyes shifted toward the said man, "He is very perceptive, I'll give him that. Just be patient for a little while longer Sumiko-hime and keep your eyes open."

"Understood," she replied as the song came to an end.

It wasn't hard to miss the look of disapproval coming from her normal stoic companion. It would be good to have this secret out in the open, she had a feeling Sasuke's glares had only just begun.

Her dance partner calmly escorted her through the crowd; they were almost home free when Toshiro intercepted them.

"Ah Sumiko-hime," he greeted with a pleasant smile, his gaze shifting to her companion, "Who is your friend?" he questioned, his eyes appraising her easy going companion.

"Oh, this is—

"I am Tatawaki-san's nephew," interjected Myobu with a polite smile.

"Tatawaki's nephew," pondered Toshiro, "Why Tatawaki and my father were good friends," informed Toshiro, perhaps mainly for the hime's benefit.

"Yes, uncle was dreadfully distraught about the loss of Izanagi-sama and I have been with him ever since," informed Myobu he appeared to be at ease under Toshiro's scrutinizing stare.

"I am sorry to hear that," commented Toshiro, his gaze fixated on the man before him, "Where did you say you were from? I don't believe that I recall seeing you."

"I am from the humble precinct just past your prosperous fields," replied Myobu never faltering under the lord's gaze.

Toshiro held a hint of frustration on his features, a polished smile on his face, "Oh yes, you must be one of the _many_ workers in the rice paddies."

Something about the way Toshiro had spoken caused Sakura's eyebrow to arch in question, "My lord, do you not know who is employed by your court?"

Toshiro's gaze shifted to Sakura as he smiled kindly, "Ah hime-sama, you will have to forgive me, perhaps in my village we are not as knowledgeable as we should have been under my _father's _leadership."

Something about his tone made her waver, "Please forgive me, I did not mean to imply—

"I believe that the hime is just unfamiliar with our ways your lord," interjected Myobu, kindly patting her hand within his own, "It must be a foreign experience in deed for her. I was hoping that she would honor me for a dance as I explained our festivities. I was very thankful when she accepted my offer."

Toshiro's gaze was on movement in the crowd behind them, "Ah," he exclaimed, "Tatawaki-san!" he motioned for a man in the crowd to join them, "Tatawaki-san please join us!"

Sakura quickly hid the look of worry that wanted to appear on her face at the sight of the gray haired man making his way toward them. She turned her gaze nervously to Myobu who merely patted her hand in response, a dare she think it, _foxy _grin on his face. She could only hope that Myobu knew exactly what he was doing.

-

"Are you tired Sumi?" murmured Sato as they continued on their journey back to the village.

"No," she replied, "I'm a little worried," she continued, "Neither Yasu-chan and Hiroki have said two words to us since our departure. They don't even appear to want to be near us," she sighed, "Probably because of my deceit."

"We're not mad at you," came the blonde's declaration from a ways behind them, watching as both the hime and her bodyguard turned their heads, "We're trying to decide how badly this could end."

Hinata caught the looks of confusion on their faces and smiled, "We don't know what this means for the others is all. You told us who you really are but are you sure that no one else knows your secret?"

"I understand," confirmed Sumi, "You are worried that if my identity is learned and word gets to the village of the lake that your friends would be effected. Believe me, I've thought of that every night, I pray for our gods to watch over them. Trust me, it was not my decision to have them go in my place, do you honestly believe that I wanted to employ—

"I believe what Sumi is trying to say," interrupted Sato, seeing the look of irritation on her features, "is that this was supposed to be her duty," he watched as she nodded silently, "she never wanted for her father to hire shinobi to take our places."

"It's as though my father does not believe in my abilities to some day lead our village and now—

It was Naruto's turn to interrupt, "And now it's up to _my _teammates to do a job that was rightfully yours by birth and not get killed if something goes wrong."

Hinata watched as the girl winced, "Sumi-chan, I believe what Hiroki-kun is trying to say," she looked at the blonde with a small smile, "is that you don't really have to worry with those two. They are both highly capable shinobi."

Sumi lifted her gaze to Naruto whose face now held a wide smile, "Man I wish I could be there now. I hope no one makes Sakura angry, she'd probably take out the whole village in one punch. And the _teme_, well I don't see how anyone would be dumb enough to cross his path when he's mad, what Sakura didn't destroy, Sasuke would."

Sumi and Sato exchanged a worried glance while Hinata sweatdropped, imagining the visions that the two must be seeing of destroyed buildings, people flying from the impact of a chakra enhanced fist and the remaining villagers holding up a white flag in surrender as an angry Uchiha trudged toward them.

-

Sasuke leaned against the pillar with this arms crossed. How many girls had he shot down for dances? Who the hell did they think he was Fred Astaire? What could be taking Sakura so long? He scowled as the crowd moved, allowing him to see Toshiro, the man whose name he hadn't caught, Sakura and a gray haired man who joined them stood. He wondered what could be transpiring…

-

Tatawaki joined them, his blue eyes shining as they fell on Toshiro, "Ah Toshiro-sama," he greeted as he stood before his old friend's son, "How are you this evening?"

"I am well Tatawaki-san," replied Toshiro with a smile, "Your nephew," he gestured, "has been keeping the hime from me this evening."

Tatawaki's gaze fell upon Myobu as he gently placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "_Shinakio_," he murmured, a smile appearing on his face, "You have been monopolizing the hime?" he questioned with a sly grin, "That's my nephew!"

Sakura smiled, watching the interaction between Tatawaki and Myobu before sneaking a gaze at Toshiro who appeared to believe that the two were related.

Myobu smiled, placing a hand on his uncle's shoulder in respect, "Ah yes uncle, I couldn't help myself when I saw the beautiful hime sitting on a bench. Her bodyguard was none too pleased with me I'm afraid," he informed with a grin.

Sakura had to wonder, why did Tatawaki address Myobu as _Shinakio_? She thought for a moment, _Shinakio_ meant faithful and bright. Faithful to who? Tatawaki? Izanagi? Or his mysterious mistress? She would be sure to question the sly fox later and get to the bottom of his transformation.

-

"My lord I believe that a messenger from the other party has arrived," informed Takuto with a sigh as he gestured to the slug at the opening of the sliding door.

Lord Hayagashi sighed _can't these kids summon anything other than slugs, toads and snakes? It's like a plague has descended…_

"Please welcome our _guest_ in, Takuto."

Takuto slowly gestured for the slug to enter, watching as the slug, _sluggishly—_he sighed as his mental choice of words—entered the room.

"Thank you Lord Hayagashi," informed the slug, "My mistress asked that I deliver this message to you and not to the others."

Seeing no paper attached to the slug, Lord Hayagashi leaned back in his seat, "Please tell me what you know."

"It is dangerous in that village," she murmured, "my mistress and her companion must be on guard, three attempts on their lives have occurred—

"Three," murmured the lord, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Hai," she informed, "the last was almost a success. Caught in a genjutsu that not even her companion could see, they almost lost their lives last night. My mistress realizes that you must have foreseen this; however, she would not say so herself out of respect for you my lord."

He sighed in defeat, "Hai, I did see this and I'm afraid that my daughter feels as though I have done her an injustice…"

The slug nodded, "I understand. Please know that my mistress is a capable and smart kunoichi, her companion is equally as skilled as a shinobi, and they wanted me to tell you that a festival is occurring this very day and that they will be on their guard. It would be the perfect time for—

Another sigh escaped the lord, "An assassination," he spoke so low that it almost went unheard.

"Yes, with the peoples focus elsewhere. Please know this; my mistress and her companion have not alerted anyone of this threat in hopes of ascertaining who they can trust."

"Please tell them to be very careful," he murmured, "I do not feel right keeping this from the others but until I have more concrete information I'm afraid I have no choice. Let them know to keep me informed and that I appreciate all that they do for my village."

"Yes my lord."

-

"I'm sorry that we must continue for my village without rest but I believe it's too risky to stop," informed Sumi knowing that everyone was a little weary from lack of food and rest after a long day.

"It's alright Sumi," replied Hinata, "It's more important to get to Lord Hayagashi than it is to stop and eat—

Naruto's stomach took this opportunity to get its two cents in as he smiled nervously, "What? I can't help it if I'm hungry."

Sato sighed and tossed something over his shoulder, smirking as it hit the blonde upside the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that?" he questioned as he picked up the object and then smiled, "Hey, thanks Sato," he announced before taking a bite of the apple in his hand.

"Can't be dragging your ass back to the village tonight," informed Sato. "We need to be on alert in case of a possible attack."

"Do you really think they'd attack the village?" questioned Hinata.

"No, not the village," murmured Sumi, "Not yet…but I'm sure they wouldn't mind attacking us…"

Sato scowled, "We're technically in enemy territory, all of Kirigakure isn't as united as it should be," he explained, "We're not united with each other any more than we are with other nations."

"That's why it was so important to have our neighbors as allies," commented Sumi, "We're not taking the same route back to the village, if we are being trailed, it will be important to throw our pursuers off."

Naruto had to give them credit, they may have deceived them from the beginning but they were quite smart. They kind of reminded him of Sakura and Sasuke who had once informed him that they were the _brains _of the operation.

"How much time are we going to add on to this detour?" he asked, looking up at the moon peeking behind the clouds.

"At least a few hours," confirmed Sato, "We have no choice after what happened in the rebel camp."

"Sato, got anything more than an apple? I don't think my stomach's going to hold out very long," groaned Naruto, his shoulders slumping forward in the process.

-

"Nephew, if I may have a word with you," politely suggested Tatawaki with a smile, "I shall return him to your side shortly hime-sama."

Myobu nodded his head, "I shall be right back hime-sama."

Sakura watched as Tatawaki and Myobu made their way to an unoccupied corner of the court yard, she continued to watch until Toshiro interrupted her thoughts.

"Sumiko-hime, please let me know if this Shinakio has overstayed his welcome," he informed, his gaze watching them as he spoke to her.

Sakura tried to be coy, "Of course he hasn't. He's very well mannered. I've enjoyed his company immensely tonight," her eyes widened as Toshiro's hand seized hers.

"Have you enjoyed it more than mine, Sumiko-hime?"

His question caught her off guard, his advance seemed strange and unbeknownst to her it seemed more than strange to two other men discretely watching her.

-

The Uchiha was more alert after Toshiro had seized Sakura's hand. Something about his posture was alarming to him. He watched as the girl awkwardly twisted her hand trying to free it from his grasp in a most discrete manner, a forced smile on her features. It wasn't until Toshiro took her chin in his hand that he found his feet moving on their own.

-

"_Shinakio_," murmured Tatawaki, "what are you doing? I fear for your safety my old friend."

"Tatawaki," Myobu squeezed the man's shoulder, "I assure you that I know what I am doing. I'm going to bring Izana—

The aging man hushed his companion, "Do not speak that name when there are so many gathered. It will merely sadden the people if they knew the truth."

"You would have me forget the injustice that has been done?" questioned Myobu anger on his features.

"Of course not," Tatawaki murmured, shaking his head as he spoke, both his hands on his friend's shoulders, "I wish there is something that I could do to aid you."

Myobu straightened and smiled, "You believe me, Tatawaki-san. You believe me when every fiber of your being tells you not to."

"What choice do I have? You were _his_ most trusted companion and his grandfather's as well. You needn't have stayed after his demise but you did and now you fight to free—

"It's not safe to mention _her _either I'm afraid. The name you have given me is all the gratitude I require, Tatawaki-san."

Tatawaki nodded, "Shina—

He trailed off noticing his companion's gaze shift toward the hime and the lord, he watched as amber eyes narrowed in distrust…

"You mustn't make a scene my old friend," urged Tatawaki, gently taking hold of Myobu's arm, "Please if anyone should realize that you are—

Myobu's face went blank for a moment, then he composed himself with a foxy grin appearing on his face, "I understand your fears, do not worry I won't do anything to draw anymore attention to myself. Running into Toshiro was a pure accident, I was merely trying to escort the hime back to her companion," he explained his grin lingering, "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to rescue my partner before she has to endure much more of Toshiro and this disgusting display."

-

Sakura had several ideas running though her mind as how to free her hand, her chin and herself from Toshiro; however, none were very ladylike—er—hime like so she would have to pass and opt for tact.

"Toshiro-sama, I am not sure what the nature of your advances are; however, I assure you that I cannot allow for this to continue."

"I must say, I am quite in agreement my lord."

Sakura's eyes widened as her gaze shifted to two men apparently coming to her rescue and the distinct look of anger on Toshiro's face. She never expected for the Uchiha to be so vocal, somewhat tactful, yet vocal. And Myobu, she hoped that he knew what he was doing, posing as a villager and disrespecting the lord of the village couldn't end well.

Toshiro straightened with a good natured smile on his face, gently dropping his hand from Sakura's chin and placing a light kiss on her hand before letting it go, "Ah yes, perhaps my _advances_," something in his tone of voice was a warning, "are not best suited for a night like tonight. Sumiko-hime, please allow for one of my attendants to escort you back to your room, I believe the ceremonial dance will begin shortly."

All three watched as Toshiro quietly turned on his heal and headed into the crowd once more. Sasuke glared after Toshiro, Myobu's grin widened, it was full of mischief, while Sakura stole a glance at both males still in bewilderment over their actions. It's not every day that an Uchiha and a fox tell off a village lord. As if on cue a female attendant took her by the elbow and ushered her toward her chambers.

Sakura glanced back to see Sasuke and Myobu turned toward one another, leaving Sakura to only imagine what they could be talking about.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Notes: Being back online sure feels good. One of the perks to not having the internet is that you can write, in an actual notebook, -I know! Pen and Paper instead of typing- and you can accomplish great things…

-

Day 5: The Stage Is Set

-

There hadn't been time to question the Uchiha or the fox about their discussion for once she was dressed for the dance she had been ushered down a narrow corridor leading into the back of the palace grounds. The ladies of the court—as was their tradition—were not to be seen in the robes of their ancestors until the official start of the festivities. Sakura had no idea what an intensive process it was for these young women and what a privilege it was to have a daughter of your household chosen to partake in the ritual of their ancestors.

The cloaked group was led quickly through a passage way where they were told to wait for the signal—the strings of the guitar to signal their entrance. Sakura could feel the immense joy radiating from each of these young girls. She could truly appreciate their culture in that moment, anticipation, as a hush fell across the area from beyond the wooden door concealing them from view.

A kindly elderly attendant gently took the cloaks from each young woman, bowing with respect as she took Sakura's from her, all women stood in anticipation in their garb, traditionally representing a miko. It was then as the first string of the guitar entered her ears that Sakura felt a true understanding of the position she had been placed in.

-

"Wait!" called Hinata shortly after the party had fallen into silence.

"What's up, Yasu-chan?" questioned Naruto observing the girl and noticing that her byakugan was already activated.

"I detect movement," she murmured, her eyes scanning the area as her companions quietly stood, their guards up, "It's gone…"

"So we're alright?" wondered Naruto, a kunai within reach.

"Sato?" questioned Sumi, standing very still and watching as her companion's palm went to rest on the forest floor.

"I can sense our vibrations," he murmured, his eyes closing as he concentrated, "no…wait…" he continued, his head turning slightly, his eyes tightly shut, "Yasu-chan, search northwest."

Hinata complied instantly turning her gaze in the direction indicated, "I can't exactly see it but I know it's there…"

"You can't see it?" commented Sumi and Naruto simultaneously in disbelief.

"No, I didn't think she would," admitted Sato with frustration evident in his voice, "But it's there, like Yasu-chan said, I can feel it."

"Can we confirm that it's an enemy," asked Sumi, glancing quickly into the surrounding area, "because just standing here with possible pools of water surrounding us is making me really nervous."

"What's she talking about?" wondered Naruto, his eyes widened in alarm a fraction later, "Are you telling me they're in the water?!"

"That's most likely the case," confirmed Sato, "Our options are limited," he continued, slowly standing, "We can try running but our fatigue is evident and we should only run if necessary, we can go into the forest but with limited lighting and not knowing how many lye in wait we could fall victim to the landscape, it's too late to back track and fighting seems like the only outcome. It's possible due to the distance between us and them that they believe to still have the element of surprise. We'll have to wager everything on that. Hiroki, Yasu, you must understand that I have taken a solemn oath to my lord to protect his daughter at all costs…"

"Yeah, yeah," joked Naruto, "you watch her back and we'll watch ours."

"We should move," cautioned Hinata, "I've got a really bad feeling about this."

"I agree," informed Sumi, "I fear things are far worse than they appear."

-

Synchronized and graceful was their movement as they glided across the area where hanging lanterns burning with candles inside of them lit the area, the audience consisting of both nobility and civilian watching in delight as the scene before them unfolded. With a flip of their wrists six fans opened and were slowly brought to pass in front of each dancer's face before carefully tossing them upward to flip the fans and catch them by their bases. The strings of the guitar changed as the dancers formed a moving circle around the pink haired girl as she stood still, her hands positioned in prayer and her head bowed. The circle parted at the sound of the beating drums entered the area and the emerald eyed girl assumed her role.

"My people," her voice rang out free and clear as she addressed the crowd, "I am the goddess of the moon and I have heard your prayers. Your allegiance shall now be rewarded for we shall go into battle alongside one another and bring peace to these war stricken lands," she informed, her palms still touching upward in prayer, she slowly tipped her joined hands to the right and as her palms slowly slid apart green chakra in the form of a solid blade stretched out as murmurs were heard in response, "Now fight!" she ordered, "Fight for your freedom and victory will be within your reach!" she lowered her left hand as though the hilt of the sword were in it and lifted her right upward as if steadying the blade.

-

"Takuto the hour grows late," commented Lord Hayagashi, standing before the window in his chamber looking toward the night sky and the dark surrounding forest beyond the grounds.

"Yes my lord," replied Takuto, "I understand your concern but the neighboring villages are further during this season due to the main roads flooding."

"Yes I understand, I merely am concerned that what is happening in the village of the lake is merely the first of a series of actions to come."

"My lord?"

"Takuto, I fear that we are missing something vital. I hope that when our party returns that they will have gathered some information and set my mind at ease."

-

"Hiroki we could use one of your summons to get word to the guards at the gate of the village!" hollered Sato, "We're dead out here!"

They instinctively covered their heads as an explosion rang out toppling a tree in its wake. They were cornered, forced to take refuge in the dark vast forest, breathing heavily and masking their chakra.

"Everyone alright?" asked a concerned Sumi, trying to get a head count over the fog and earth debris.

"We're ok!" replied Naruto, "I'm summoning now!"

"Yasu check the surrounding area!" ordered Sato, "It's too dark to detect possible pools of water, and they could be on us before we knew it!"

"We're alright for the moment," confirmed Hinata crouching on the damp forest floor.

Naruto had summoned Gamakichi and was quickly filling him in on the situation, "Get to the gates of the village, we'll try to get closer in the meantime. Tell Lord Hayagashi everything, got it?"

"Got it," replied Gamakichi, "Hang in there kid!" he exclaimed before disappearing with a cloud of smoke.

"We can't stay here their pattern is too unpredictable and unfortunately we are already too far into the forest for comfort," quickly determined Sato, "Yasu will be our eyes, Hiroki and I will take up the offense, Sumi has a good defense and has studied first level medical ninjutsu. Yasu aid Sumi on defense."

Nods of acceptance were his only reply as he confirmed, "Don't split up, don't give these guys any more of an advantage."

"There's no way these guys are going to beat us," voiced Naruto with as much enthusiasm as he could muster, "We'll get back to the village and find out who the spy is."

"Let's move out, head east, try to throw them off and come up the eastern side of the village," explained Sato, "It's our only hope, use the flooded main roads to our advantage. I'll try to catch them in a genjutsu, ready? Go!"

-

"You're going to be alright, just hold on…"

Her companion was struggling to breathe, slowly going into shock, blue eyes glazing over in the process. She worked quickly to remove the arrow penetrating the skin, the arrow that had been meant for her. It had all happened so quickly, the faint gleam of metal, the sound entering her ear and the sight of one of her companion's being hit and collapsing into her arms as chaos from the crowd ensued. Her thoughts couldn't be on the explosion of movement around in the distance, nor were they on the rushing of feet, frightened cries of civilians, men yelling orders to protect the lord or even on Sasuke and Myobu. All Sakura could see was the once excited and vibrant young girl who had danced with her in the courtyard dying in her arms. She applied pressure to the wound in the girl's chest with bloodied hands and let chakra push into her body.

"Hold on," she whispered intent on saving her life, "Don't give up!"

The clash of metal echoed around her as she sat on the now blood stained ground, voices no matter how near sounded muffled until her own breathing and that of her dying patient seemed to be amplified.

"_Protect Lord Toshiro!"_

In and out came the girl's ragged breaths…

"_An ambush!"_

1 and 2 and 3 was the rhythm of her heartbeat against the palm of Sakura's hands.

"_Get the women and children to safety! Protect the women and children!"_

The clanging of metal reverberating against the ground caused her to avert her gaze long enough to find a man ripe with age fall to the ground, blood quickly saturating his white robe. Sakura lifted her hand, leaving once palm still on her patient as she stretched her hand toward the gasping man before her. She gently took hold of his hand, knowing that nothing could be done for him. Yet the man managed to smile when her hand grasped his and he gave a weak squeeze in response.

"It's ok," she murmured, watching as he nodded in acceptance.

"Thank…you…" were his last words as his hand went limp in hers.

She could feel the heart of her patient starting to strengthen under her palm, one life would be saved tonight she was certain. Yet her plans were interrupted as two strong arms enveloped her waist and hoisted her off the ground, leaving her helpless patient.

"No," she cried in protest, struggling against his grasp, could she use her strength to save her? Would now be justified with an invasion upon the village?

"Come on hime-sama, come on," came his gentle voice, "You have done all you can; now we must go."

Sakura turned her head to glance upon her captor, "Tatawaki-san?"

"Hai," quickly replied the middle aged man, a bloodied sword in his hand, "We have to go, the others will find us."

"Satoshi and My—your nephew!" she exclaimed, finding herself already racing behind Tatawaki, her hand in his, his sword risen as he parried an attacker's blow.

"We must hurry," exclaimed Tatawaki, quickly leading her through the garden, "I was Izanagi's most trusted companion and head of his guard for half of my life, I know these grounds as well as I know myself and that is why we will make it through this night."

-

"Where is she?" questioned the Uchiha, quickly surveying the grounds in amidst the battle, his bloodied katana in hand, panting from the sudden rush of adrenaline flowing through his veins.

How could he have lost sight of her? How could he have been so stupid as to have let his guard down?

_She was captivating as she stood before her audience, a blade of chakra steadied in her hands and when she lowered it, a wave of the healing energy flowed into the audience. It was hard to take your eyes off of someone who appeared to have become that which she portrayed, for in that instance no one in the audience would have disputed that she wasn't the real goddess of the moon. The circle around her began to move once more, young women with mirth on their features as each one passed by their moon goddess. Yet a voice from the crowd signaled too late and as the last dancer passed in front of the goddess she fell backwards as if struck by an unseen force. He stood quickly along with the other bystanders, as Sakura rushed forward catching the girl to her and a rain of arrows poured down upon them from the hidden assailants lining the rooftops of the inner grounds. Men were called to arms as he started forward in attempt to reach an unarmed Sakura. His path quickly blocked as both nobility and civilian cried out in fear, bodies fell as he merely caught a glimpse of Sakura hoisting the injured girl off the ground before he was forced to turn and fight…_

"She's with my uncle," was the reply to his question.

The Uchiha spun on his heel, the katana's blade to the new comer's throat as he responded. The white haired man with amber eyes stood perfectly calm.

"I'd be saving that kind of welcome for our uninvited guests, they'll be scaling the walls by now," suggested Myobu watching as Sasuke lowered the blade.

"Is she safe?" questioned the Uchiha, his emotions deep in check.

"She could be in no better hands than those of my uncle," quickly assured Myobu, "We must hurry to assist our men, as you can see we are dealing with highly skilled ninja and if we hope to reveal this fraction then we must work together."

"I'm going after Sumiko, she's my responsibility," informed Sasuke, hastily turning to pursue them when he found his path blocked.

"Look," began Myobu reaching into his robe and grabbing the hilt of a blade, "I don't like this anymore than you do but I'm not looking to die tonight, fight with me and trust in my word that your hime is safe for my uncle will not allow for any harm to come to her."

Sasuke's gaze shifted to Myobu long enough to ascertain that the truth was being spoken and with a slight tilt of his head acknowledged his partner just as the second line began to scale the walls…

-

"I don't believe that they've discovered this part of the grounds yet, we should be able to get you safely inside and well hidden," informed Tatawaki, glancing around a stone pillar to ascertain their safety.

"Do you know who they are? Are they part of this rebel fraction that my companion and I encountered on our way to your village?" questioned Sakura, her back pressed against the pillar, her senses on high alert.

"I believe that they may be one in the same," replied Tatawaki, "Hurry now, into the wooded area, there's a trap door," he explained, pointing toward the location.

-

"Are you starting to see it now?"

"What?!"

The Uchiha pulled his bloodied blade from one of the enemy nin and turned toward his newfound companion in battle.

Myobu panted, leaning on the hilt of his katana for a brief moment, "They invade and Toshiro is spirited away, yet no word comes to protect the hime as she is the valued guest of this village and look around you," he paused noticing as the Uchiha glanced around him, "do they burn our houses or crops? Take our women and children like in a normal raid? Do they even try to pursue Toshiro?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "No, they are searching for something—

"Someone," corrected Myobu, his eyebrow arched, "it's all a ploy but why would they attack the village for your hime? Because I'm willing to bet that someone in the royal house is paying them good money to carry out this façade of a village raid in order to carry out a successful assassination."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "Are you saying that To—

"Don't voice your thoughts," cautioned Myobu, straightening slowly, "Just know this, my thoughts run along the same lines and it is my goal to prove this theory among others."

"I don't understand how she disappeared so quickly," commented Sasuke, his eyes narrowing, "unless…"

Myobu gave a foxy grin, "The eyes can see a number of things, including a hime disappearing into thin air," he explained before turning toward the outer wall, "They're starting to disperse now, realizing that she is no longer on the grounds. We must hurry, we have managed to give my uncle some time, he should have her safely hidden by now. Once we reach them, we shall discover if my theory is in deed true…"

-

"Careful hime," began Tatawaki, holding a torch in his right hand, his left gently seizing hers, "the heavy rains this season have caused the tunnels to flood."

Sakura followed behind Tatawaki, the hemline of her skirt gathering water as the torch created eerie shadows on the tunnel walls. The walls themselves looked decades old, made from earth and clay. She knew that Tatawaki was a good man and that she had been right to put her faith in his hands. She could only hope that Sasuke and Myobu would in deed find them; however, she was already beginning to draw her own conclusions as to the real motive behind this attack.

"Tatawaki were will this tunnel lead?"

"It will lead into the hidden chambers of Lord Toshiro. A chamber that is to be utilized if ever an attack, like this one, was ever held inside these castle walls," explained Tatawaki as he continued to lead the way.

"In other words we could be going straight into enemy territory," commented Sakura with a frown.

"My nephew was correct, you are quite astute," observed Tatawaki with a chuckle, "Yes it is our belief that someone is funding this operation from within. My nephew believes that it could even be Toshiro himself, although as his father's greatest friend it is unsettling to think such things."

"I understand," replied Sakura, "We shall be on our guards but leave Toshiro in the dark to our knowledge."

"Agreed," confirmed Tatawaki, "just a little bit longer and we will reach the inner chamber. Then we shall see how much it is that Toshiro is truly aware of. I merely pray that his innocence will be ascertained."

-

"Sato!" cried Sumi as she slid down the muddied banking and into the ravine after him.

"Hiroki-kun, Sato's been hit!" exclaimed Hinata up in the distance; they had decided to make an all out break for the border, "Sumi-chan's disappeared over the banking!"

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A chain went in pursuit over the banking, grabbing hold of the girl who held her companion in her arms, his head above the water as they were quickly pulled to safety.

"Sato?" questioned Sumi, "Sato can you hear me?"

"He's hit bad," observed Hinata, "This wound isn't new. Can you heal him?"

Sumi shook her head, "The best that I can do is to stop the bleeding but there isn't enough time, they're closing in and fast," she noted, "Here, help me get him up."

"No."

Three pairs of eyes turned to lock on the holder of the voice. Sato fixed his gaze on Naruto, "Get her out of here."

Hinata's surprised gasp couldn't be concealed; Naruto's eyes widened and Sumi looked torn between anguish and anger.

"This is my duty to see that she is unharmed," explained Sato, his midsection evidently covered in blood, "I am asking you to protect her for she is the last heir of our village."

"Look you're not getting out of this so easy," stated an angered Naruto, his blue eyes furious, "You brought us into this war zone so don't think for a moment that you're going to be left here before fully answering all of our questions!"

"I don't have time to argue with you," ordered Sato, glaring at Naruto, "Do me this favor," he struggled, "Get her out of here; the longer we spend arguing the sooner they will be on us. Our diversion won't last long, I was hit long before we made it this far so I know there isn't much time left."

Sumi, who had remained quiet throughout their arguing, now spoke, "Sato, you are the most frustrating person I have ever met. How dare you think that I would leave you here at the mercy of our enemies," tears ran down her face as she angrily spoke, "Have you no understanding of my feelings? That you would merely pawn me off to the next capable man? How dare you," she whispered, before turning her focus on the others, "Help me get him up, I will carry him myself if I must."

"Sumi—

"You do not get a say in this matter," she objected, as Hinata took him by one arm and she took the other, steadying him against themselves, "Hiroki's shadow clones should help to assist us, we can last until help arrives."

Hinata and Naruto gave a nod and as Naruto created another round of shadow clones, the two girls started off once again, their injured companion silenced by their actions.

-

"What?!"

Gamakichi stood before Lord Hayagashi, "You've got to get some help out there! The kids are sitting ducks and are on enemy grounds!"

"Takuto!" cried the lord as his advisor came running into his lord's chambers.

"Yes my lord?!" hollered the flustered man at the outburst as he barged through the door.

"They are under attack! Send our men to the eastern border immediately, tell them to hurry, that four teenagers are under enemy fire! Have them bring a medic as well!" bellowed Lord Hayagashi, startling his advisor by the intensity of his gaze.

"B-But my lord, we are pacifists and—

"I said that they are under enemy fire! Do not undermine my orders, be off at once!"

The lord fell back into his seat in anguish, "I didn't know," he murmured, "I couldn't have known."

-

"Where does that tunnel lead?"

Tatawaki moved his torch toward the area indicated, "That is an abandoned drainage way," he informed, "the tunnels flood as I told you, yet the pathway was never completed."

As they passed by, Sakura couldn't help but let her gaze linger, it was as though something were beaconing her…

Yet her inner thoughts soon stopped at the sound of raised voices from up ahead. Tatawaki signaled for her to remain very quiet as they slowly headed toward the source.

-

"We're…so…close…" remarked Sumi, struggling to keep her feet on the path, her feet sliding in the mud and unsteady under the weight of their now barely coherent companion, "Stay with us Sato," encouraged Sumi, "…we're going to make it…" she informed, nearly breathless.

Naruto's shadow clones could be heard disappearing as their attacks were intercepted, the two girls continued along the mud ridden and flooded road.

"Sumi-chan, don't give up," struggled Hinata, her feet sliding as she spoke, "Hiroki-kun will keep them off of us—

But the girl had spoken too soon as her eyes widened in alarm, "Oh no…we've walked into a trap…"

As an army began to emerge from the waters around them…

-

"Why you fool," came the irate voice, "What do you mean, you do not know the whereabouts of the hime?! You mean to tell me that you were so fixated on my safety that you did not realize that the one being shot at was the hime herself?!"

Tatawaki and Sakura gave one another a curious expression, now standing close to the doorway and listening to the conversation…

"But my lord, you see, we thought that—

"Forget what you thought! What are my guards doing?! And where is that bodyguard of hers? Have you located him?"

Toshiro was irate as something shattered from within the closed room.

"The bodyguard is said to be defending the grounds, my lord, he and another have diminished the enemy's numbers by half…while the guard followed your orders and—

"You stupid fool, I should put you in the dungeon myself for being such an idiot," he paused, obviously thinking, "You said that the women and children were moved to safety at least, did you not?"

"Yes my lord, taken to the western grounds and heavily guarded."

"Good, at least some normalcy took place," commented Toshiro, "Find the bodyguard and find her, I must know if they were killed and if not—

Sakura's breath caught in her lungs and Tatawaki's eyes grew wider…

"Don't trouble yourself with the hime," began Toshiro, the sound of a smile in his voice, "she decided to come to me."

Tatawaki pushed Sakura backwards as the door opened revealing several armed guards standing by. Tatawaki raised his blade in defense as Toshiro appeared in the doorway…

-

Please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews dear readers. I always like to put a little bit of suspense in the mix just to make sure that you're not napping.

-

Day 6: Captive Hearts

-

"Tatawaki-san, I must say that I am disappointed that it has come to this," informed Toshiro with a sigh as he stood before them in the tunnel—the light from the room flooding into the area as a handful of loyal guards awaited his orders.

"Toshiro," began Tatawaki in disbelief, "How could you do such a thing? Why would you do this?"

Sakura stood behind Tatawaki, already trying to calculate an escape route, as they awaited Toshiro's reply. His motive was beginning to unveil itself…

"How? Why it was quite easy. First, lure the hime of the most prominent nation of Kirigakure to my village. Then plot an assassination while upholding the false pretense of an alliance," he explained with a smile of satisfaction, "However," his features changed to annoyance, "for some reason the hime has managed to survive every attempt on her life," his expression changed back to a smile, "until now…"

"Toshiro are you completely mad?!" questioned Tatawaki, "has your father's death pushed you over the edge? Have you—

"No it's nothing like that," interrupted Sakura, her eyes full of understanding, "Toshiro-sama has known all along what he was doing. He sent the assassins into the woods the day I arrived, in hopes of starting a war throughout the nation. My father would have no choice but to retaliate and thus end his goals of pacifism throughout the land," her eyes narrowed, "You made it appear as though we had been followed into the village, and knowing that we would not openly trust you, hid the attacks within the village as we sought our own answers."

"Very clever Sumiko-hime," observed Toshiro with an amused grin, "almost a little too clever, as though you were more than a mere hime."

Sakura smirked, "My father taught me well," she boasted, "But there's one thing even you forgot Toshiro-sama."

Toshiro arched an eyebrow in question, yet neither he nor Tatawaki were prepared for what happened next as the posing him swiftly took hold of a kunai within Tatawaki's robe and threw it with precise aim at Toshiro. No one dared move, the hime's eyes stayed focused, a smirk on her face matching that of Toshiro's even as no blood was spilt. But the attack hadn't been meant to draw blood, no the attack had a different purpose, having sliced open his robe to reveal his bandaged torso.

"You see," began Sakura, "I seem to recall that the people of your village are masters of genjutsu," she explained, her smirk growing with her conclusion, "so such a genjutsu that would put an entire village to sleep must have cost the user a great deal of chakra," she informed quite smugly, noticing a bewildered Tatawaki at her side and a frustrated Toshiro before her, "so when a hime wielding a katana tears through your torso, it's bound to leave a mark."

Toshiro's jaw tightened in response to her statement, his form rigid as he mulled over her words. The mood was becoming uneasy and the guards were standing awaiting their orders. She would have no choice but to fight, there was no way that Toshiro could take on all of them, and she would not stand by and do nothing.

"Toshiro," murmured Tatawaki in disbelief, "I have watched you since the time you were a child and grown into a man. Never did I want to believe that you were capable of such a thing. Your father would be—

"My father," began Toshiro with a laugh, "my father was a spineless man who preached of peace within these village walls, keeping us hidden from the rest of the nation and never allowing us to reach our true potential. We used to be feared throughout this nation, we could have ruled them all, but no my father would not correct the mistake that our ancestors had made, he didn't have enough nerve."

"So you would bring war to these lands in order to seek power? After you've taken everything, what then Toshiro?"

"Then the nation will bow before us of course. We shall regain our honor," informed Toshiro with such simplicity.

"This is madness!" objected Tatawaki noticing that the mood was changing, he steadied a hand above the hilt of his blade in anticipation.

"Tatawaki, it bothers me that I will not be able to rely on you. You were my father's most trusted companion—

"You're wrong," intervened Tatawaki with a smile, "your father's most trusted companion was not me," he fixed his gaze on Toshiro as Sakura's eyes shifted warily between the two, "I was second and I would have had it no other way."

"What are you babbling about?" questioned Toshiro out of pure frustration.

"Tell me Toshiro," began Tatawaki, his eyes burning into those of the self appointed lord, "what happened to your father's fox after you murdered him on that moonless night in the fields?"

The intake of breath from the accused did not go unnoticed by any within the room. Sakura's eyes widened, Myobu had been right, the grave in the rice paddies was in deed Izanagi's. Toshiro's men looked confused, their swords wavering.

"My lord, what does Tatawaki-san mean?" their voices questioned, "Izanagi-sama's fox?"

"Lies, you fools!" objected Toshiro in outrage.

"Yes I remember, we were ordered to fetch the royal hunters but why?" they continued, too caught up in their own conversation to realize the deadly mood of their lord, "My lord what is going on?"

"Tatawaki is a traitor, he will say anything to save his life. That is why I am ordering you—

Toshiro was rallying his guards, they were already advancing on them, forcing them down the tunnel, any moment now they would attack, time was running short. She looked toward Tatawaki who stood with his katana, a smile on his face.

"Sumiko-hime, forgive me for I wish that I could have done more for you," he informed, "I need you to run now, I will hold them off."

"I want the hime alive," Toshiro ordered, "She still could be useful to me. Dispose of Tatawaki, I have no use for traitors."

-

She ran as she was told to do. Yet the further she ran it appeared as if the noise of the battle was amplified within the tunnel walls.

_Run Sakura, he told you to run, he wouldn't want you to—_

The sound of clattering metal to the cement floor rang out, she knew that it was Tatawaki's sword and could no longer make her legs move…

-

Rocks fell from the ceiling of the tunnel as he agilely avoided them. Sasuke wasn't sure why it was that he knew almost instantaneously that it was her, but he did not hesitate to follow in the direction of which it had come. In order for Sakura to use her chakra it had truly been necessary indicating that things were far worse than he had anticipated.

Sasuke was going on the directions he had been left…

_Myobu gasped, using his sword as a brace to hold himself up._

"_What's wrong?" questioned the Uchiha, there were no visibly serious wounds on his companion, yet he had ceased movement._

"_My uncle…" he panted, "danger in the tunnels," he weakly pointed toward the direction in question._

'_I've used too much strength,' thought the fox, 'I can no longer hold this form.'_

"_Use your eye technique…" he struggled, "see below the surface and find their chakra signals…"_

"_Wait," replied the Uchiha, turning back toward his companion, "I don't—_

_He quickly scanned the area for he now stood alone. 'How the hell did he know about my sharingan?'_

"_Go!" came a familiar voice as though spoken from within a dream and he wasted no time in complying…_

So far he was going in the right direction and finding Sakura was his only goal.

-

"Tatawaki-san?" she leaned over him, chakra emanating from her hands as she sat on the damp dirt floor of the tunnel, "Tatawaki-san, hold on…"

_She had come back as quickly as she could, the men had headed in pursuit of her not long after dealing with Tatawaki and by some chance she hadn't been found. She had found Tatawaki with barely a pulse, but it was enough encouragement for her to try. This man had willingly protected her even though he had no obligation to her. Toshiro's men would find them soon having realized that she had backtracked. She couldn't leave Tatawaki now that he was starting to fight for his life, and she couldn't let the men get close enough to realize that she was adept in taijutsu. She only had one option and that would be to block off the tunnel. Masking her chakra she made a fist with her hand and sent her precise chakra through the wall watching as the tunnel closed itself off with the landslide of rock. _

"Su-Sumiko hime…"

"Don't speak Tatawaki-san," she urged, continuing to heal the hole in his chest, her hands stained with blood.

His tired eyes searched hers, "Why did…why would…"

"I came back because I told a friend that I would help him," she explained, "and I couldn't see that losing you would be of any help to him."

"You shouldn't…"

"Besides," she began with a smile, "I don't know my way around these tunnels so I still need you as my guide."

She managed to receive a weak chuckle from the man as he murmured, "_Shinakio_ was right…you do have…a pure heart…"

Sakura watched the smile that appeared on his face as he peacefully closed his eyes, his breathing beginning to stabilize. She looked upward praying that the others would be alright.

-

"My lord a messenger hawk has just arrived!" informed Takuto as he presented the scroll to his master.

Lord Hayagashi quickly read the scroll, his eyes widening in response, "They want us to surrender and no harm will come to the hime."

Takuto bowed his head in respect, "My Lord, which _hime_ are they referring to…your daughter who is now near the border or the one posing in the village of the lake?"

"It doesn't say…" he murmured, "Send a reply at once asking where my daughter is being held and inquire about her safety. Try to gain as much information as you can to ascertain which _hime _is in question."

"Yes my lord, at once."

-

"Sato, hold on…" murmured Sumi as they sat with their hands bound behind them on the damp floor of the war tent, he hadn't woken up since before their capture and his color was worsening, as he sat slumped against a pole of the tent.

They had found Naruto and Hinata to be the most dangerous and had bound their hands with chakra infused binds, theoretically leaving only Sumi who appeared to have no real abilities in fair condition. Hinata had been quiet for a long time she had observed, and Naruto appeared to have exerted himself trying to free himself from the binds as he now lay panting on the floor a few feet away. This was really bad, her entire village was being forced to surrender to these rebels, her father's ideals were about to be discarded without a second thought and here she was, the future leader helpless and captured by the enemy.

She glanced toward Hinata once more wondering if the girl too, was trying to learn more about the enemy through quiet observation. Was it all just a coincidence that the fraction declares war on their village while the _hime _was attending to royal business within the village of the lake? Her eyes widened as one of the guards spoke,

"I don't care what happens, just as long as I get paid. And I don't care who it is that's paying me, even if it's possibly some lord from a hidden village."

_Hidden village? Is it possible? _

She turned her gaze toward Hinata once more and found the girl lift her head in response. They locked eyes their thoughts running parallel.

-

A shift in the rocks startled Sakura as she instinctively readied a kunai, yet the form before her made her breathe a sigh of relief.

"Myobu!"

The fox trotted over to the hime and her patient; his amber eyes full of worry as he observed his fallen comrade.

'_Tatawaki-san, please forgive me, my old friend…'_

Sakura watched as the fox bowed his head before Tatawaki, realizing that he must be using his telepathy once more. She watched as Tatawaki weakly lifted his hand and rested it on the fox's head.

"No apology necessary my friend; I am merely sorry that I was not strong enough to protect the hime fully, for it was she who ended up saving me."

Myobu lowered his eyes to Sakura, _'I thank you for saving his life.'_

"You don't have to thank me," she murmured and then looked around, "Is Satoshi-kun with you?"

Myobu shook his head, _'No, but he is on his way. I was no longer able to hold my human form; we fought many men on our way here. I told him where to locate the tunnels and I have no doubt that he has done so. Had I known that you would be with Tatawaki—_

"I understand," replied Sakura with a slight look of disappointment, "you must have felt vulnerable being unable to sustain your chakra. You and Satoshi-kun are a lot alike though," she observed, "he would not allow for someone to see his vulnerability either. He probably would have done the same."

"My old friend, Toshiro has resorted to madness. He is planning a war," informed Tatawaki, trying to sit up.

Sakura gently pushed him back down, "You're still much too weak Tatawaki-san, please rest a while longer and allow me to heal you further."

"Only for a short while, Sumiko-hime," stated Tatawaki, "They will find another way to reach us. How did the rock slide occur?"

Sakura glanced toward the pile of rock and shrugged, "An act of the gods perhaps?" she smiled and then moved forward in the conversation, "Myobu where is your mistress?"

Tatawaki's eyes widened as he turned his head toward the fox, "Your mistress? You couldn't possibly—

'_It was before Izanagi's death,' _explained the voice, _'Toshiro's soul had become even more twisted. I was there the day that Toshiro was born. And I was there to judge his soul as I peered into the bassinet where the sleeping babe lay. And even then I felt an imbalance. Izanagi told me that I was tired for the queen had had a hard labor and the entire palace was tired from the long hours. Yet I did not disregard these thoughts, I merely appeased Izanagi and watched as his son grew.' _

"Myobu could Toshiro hear you? Back in the tunnel when we were ambushed, the guards mentioned Izanagi's fox and that the royal hunter was called."

The fox sat, his tail curled around him and his amber eyes deep with memories, _'There was a time when I was asked to let Toshiro hear me. You see, I have been in this village for generations. It was Izanagi's grand mother who found me. I had been careless and found myself caught in a trap. I'm sure that a hunter would have come back to claim my pelt had it not been for Haruka. I had never trusted humans and until that day I had no reason to, but when she sat before me, her hands open in friendship and her emotions displayed across her face I realized that I may have been mistaken about all humans. She took me home and tended to my leg, it's there that I came to reside in the palace and that I revealed to her my telepathy. I was with Haruka when she died and promised her that I would watch over Michiru who was Izanagi's father. I stood by Michiru's bedside when he too passed and had hoped of doing so for Izanagi.'_

"I was Izanagi's best friend," stated Tatawaki with a smile, "His father always had Myobu, or Shinakio as I call my dear friend, with him. On Izanagi's tenth birthday it was revealed to him that Shinakio could talk. Imagine my disbelief at first."

The fox smiled, _'Izanagi had an interesting way of introducing us. But as you know, Sumiko-hime, I do not speak unless I am certain of the sincerity of one's soul. After some convincing, from Izanagi mind you, I did allow for Tatawaki to communicate with me and we have been good friends since. I'm afraid that I am moving away from the point of my story, forgive me.'_

Sakura smiled, "No, its fine, I'm just trying to understand. You said that you had been here for generations, yet you did not mention a summoning scroll…I've never heard of a spirit summoning without a contractor."

'_Well that is because I am not a normal spirit, Sumiko-hime. For now just know that I have pledged myself to each of Haruka's descendants; however, I would not pledge myself to Toshiro. This angered Izanagi greatly, although he would never admit it. He could not see the darkness that was within his son and I'm afraid that a rift had been formed. As I said, I watched that boy grow into a man and at one point in time I believed that I had misjudged him. He was following in his father's footsteps, having proven himself to be a formidable genjutsu user and a believer in peace and preserving the ways of his ancestors. I went to Izanagi's chambers after observing Toshiro's progress, to tell him that I had reconsidered, that I believed Toshiro to be on the right path. When I arrived I found his chambers to be empty, I learned by observing some guards that Izanagi had taken a walk…'_

Sakura sighed noticing the fox's mood change, "To the rice paddies?"

The fox nodded, _'I arrived to find Izanagi wandering in the dark. I ran toward him saying, My old friend, I have wonderful news, I have…and then my words ceased as I saw that his robe was stained in crimson. He staggered before falling and I ran to him, I tried to heal him—_

Sakura opened her mouth but the fox merely held up a paw to silence her, _'but his injuries were beyond my healing too much time had lapsed, he had been wandering for hours. I would run back toward the village, I would change my form and alert the palace guards, but a form caught my attention. It was Toshiro, I could smell the blood on him the moment he stepped into my range of smell. I knew what he had done and as his eyes widened in surprise at the sight of me our eyes locked and it was then that I confirmed that Izanagi had told Toshiro of my abilities.'_

"My friend was too good of a man to see the evil in his son, as I too was misguided for so long," commented Tatawaki with a sigh, "but I never would have believed that Izanagi would do such a thing."

'_I do not blame Izanagi, for he was merely a man who wished to believe in his son. I ran knowing that he would pursue me but I had to try to reach my mistress and warn her. You see Sumiko-hime,' _explained the fox, _'I did choose a member of Izanagi's family to protect, I chose his wife.'_

Sakura's eyes widened, "Then your mistress is Toshiro's mother? He's never mentioned the queen," she blinked back her amazement of the situation.

'_Just as I explained to her what had happened, Toshiro appeared. He did not deny her accusations; no he condemned her to imprisonment so that she could never speak of his treachery. I decided that I would not run from him again if it meant defending her. Yet my mistress told me to go, that she knew that I would find her and free her. I fled that night and could no longer take my own form for Toshiro had hired the royal hunter; he demanded that my pelt be brought to him. My mistress is the one who informed me of your arrival Sumiko-hime.'_

"Myobu, we have to defeat Toshiro and free the queen before a war erupts throughout Kirigakure and to do that we'll need Satoshi-kun. He's one of the most skilled shinobi I've ever seen," informed Sakura with a determined look in her eyes.

-

"Damn chakra infused ropes," griped Naruto, pulling at the ropes and receiving a warning for the guard to settle down, "Hey don't tell me to settle down! You're the one holding us hostage; you could at least get us some dinner, I haven't eaten all day!"

"God anything to shut you up kid," complained the guard before leaving his post.

Naruto turned his head with a foxy grin, "Alright now that he's gone, how the hell are we going to get out of here? They've taken all of our weapons, bound our arms and probably are banging at the gates of the village…any ideas?"

"Give me up to grant you three safe passage back to the village," suggested Sumi, noticing Naruto's and Hinata's looks of protest, "Look, Sato's not going to last much longer, if his condition continues to weaken he'll die…and oath or not, I will not allow for that to happen."

"Sumi-chan, we can't do that. Because if we do then these guys are going to know about Sakura and Sasuke," pointed out Hinata, "We'll think of something."

"None of this would have ever happened if my father had just let me go," angrily whispered Sumi, "It was my duty."

"Not that again," complained Naruto, "Look this whole sob story about your duty is really getting old. Yeah, yeah I get that it was your duty, but that doesn't help us now. Sakura-chan and Sasuke are over there and we're stuck here and Sato's looking really bad. So we need to think of a way to get out of here and fast so that we can get word to everybody before things get worse."

Sumi blinked, for once Naruto was making sense. Who knew?

-

He had caught the glimmer of metal out of the corner of his eye and dodged a kunai. These tunnels were posing as a problem. There wasn't enough room to effectively maneuver an attack and he felt as though he were running in circles, and if he didn't already know it, he was being attacked by Toshiro's guards which probably meant that all of Sakura's suspicions had been accurate. He really hated it when Sakura was right; especially when it came to these sorts of things. He had already deduced that Tatawaki had unknowingly entered a well planned trap. The attack on the village was a mere ploy and while the village was in disarray Toshiro could operate behind the scenes. How many more of these idiots was he supposed to beat down before he found Sakura? This is where Naruto would have come in handy, leave him to the idiots while he found their missing teammate.

Sasuke turned the corner coming to another fork in the road—figuratively speaking—the entire place was a maze, originally designed no doubt, to confuse an enemy while the royal family made it to safety. He activated his sharingan before looking down both paths. Neither was occupied which he found to be a _huge_ help, finding a pink haired girl in a labyrinthine series of tunnels was like finding a needle in a haystack.

-

_I can't really recall the last few hours. You know that feeling when you've had a bad dream and you tell yourself to wake up and it will be alright? Well I would give anything for one of those moments. I suppose if I had to put into words what has happened it would be this…_

_We were making our way down the tunnels as fast we could go; however, Tatawaki-san wasn't recovering as well as I had hoped. The wound he had sustained was greater than I had originally thought and I knew that he couldn't endure too much more physical strain. Yet he kept trying to assure us that he would be fine and to hurry. I had this feeling that once I saw the queen that I would know what to do and how to take back the village from Toshiro. Sasuke was still missing but I had faith in my teammate. _

_What happened next is kind of a blur. I remember running for what seemed like hours in the vast tunnel. Myobu led the way urging us to hurry, that we were going to free his mistress and restore balance. I've never met a spirit like him before; he seems wiser than Katsuyu in some ways. We were almost there, merely a tunnel away when a sound was heard. A great rush of water, as though a brook were running parallel with the tunnel. Toshiro's guards had found us as we met a wall of water up ahead. I'd like to tell you that I was brave and fought my way through all of them, since I have my shishou's hatred of losing but I didn't fight. I couldn't, not with the mission that had been presented before me and the fate of a nation in balance. Myobu stated that in his current state he only had the ability to teleport one of us out. Tatawaki objected but I made them both realize that Toshiro's intentions weren't to kill me—I truly hoped— and that it made more sense for both of them to get out alive. _

_I was then taken captive and placed in a beautiful room with all the luxuries one could imagine—much different than the prison cell I had envisioned, seeing how Toshiro treated his own mother— and here I wait for my judgment as I hope that Myobu, Tatawaki and Sasuke-kun are safe…_

-

The door knob turned as she sat half expecting it to be another guard. Yet to her surprise the door opened to reveal Toshiro himself. And thus began the proposal…

"Sumiko hime," he began, taking the liberty to have a seat across from her chair, "it is unfortunate that things have happened this way. My people believe that we are at war, the secret of our location has been revealed and our village saved for the time being by some sort of miracle. Then there is the matter of you knowing far too much of my plans. What am I to do about this?"

"I know not," answered Sakura in a monotone voice, her eyes never leaving his.

"Another matter I have discovered is that Tatawaki-san's body has disappeared. How strange, for I did not know that a dead man could merely vanish. Would you have an answer for me?" questioned Toshiro in a calm voice, his entire demeanor casual giving the situation.

"Perhaps your guards were mistaken about the certainty of his death?" she offered, her features displaying the same calmness.

"I see," replied Toshiro, "Now tell me Sumiko hime, what would you advise me to do knowing that your knowledge poses as a threat to me?" he watched her face for some change in expression yet continued when none was shown, "I have been thinking that my men will eventually find Tatawaki-san and silence him. That leaves me with you; therefore, I have developed a most ingenious plan…no I will not be killing you."

Sakura couldn't help but show a trace of confusion as she watched Toshiro smirk.

"I know. The idea was a bit of a surprise to me too," he admitted, "but then I started to see the possibilities of keeping you alive, starting with your village. Your village was the first to bind my ancestors to a contract in order to exploit their talents. Your village is also one of the most influential in all of Kirigakure; therefore, I had originally planned to take it by force. My forces are already at the gates of your village but your father is not yielding. However, I have a more productive way of securing the village…by marrying you."

Her sharp intake of breath was far too noticeable. In all of her calculations never had she thought of this possibility. However there was something that Toshiro had missed.

"I will never marry you," she argued, her fists clenching, "not after what you have done. Toshiro, do you honestly believe that Sagara Satoshi will allow for this marriage to take place?" she questioned, her eyes narrowing, "Don't you realize that he is searching for me at this very moment?"

"Since it would appear that formalities are no long in effect," commented Toshiro leaning forward to meet her gaze, "I have indeed thought of that minor glitch in my plans Sumiko. That is why I took the liberty to remedy the _situation _myself."

Sakura's eyes widened in response, the look in his eyes was far too revealing, "What do you mean?" she practically choked, feeling as though the breath had left her lungs.

"Guards," began Toshiro, clapping his hands for effect, "please show the hime exactly what I mean."

Sakura was shocked as two guards entered the room, half supporting a form by his arms, they dropped him unceremoniously in a heap onto the floor as the posing hime let out a cry of alarm. She hurried to fill the gap between them and fell to her knees before him, taking hold of him by the shoulders and supporting him in her arms.

"Satoshi-kun," she murmured, she cautiously placed a hand to his forehead already fearing the worse, her hand retracted as if burnt by a flame, "Satoshi-kun, can you hear me?"

His breathing was ragged, his body already beginning to shake, his muscles contracting with uncontrollable spasms as he struggled against her she pleaded, "Satoshi-kun! Satoshi-kun, stop! It's me, Sumiko!"

Sasuke was delusional, as he struggled trying to free himself from her grasp, his breathing grew more labored, his chest heaved as breathing became a task and his heart rate began to accelerate. His eyelids were fluttering as he fought between slipping from this realm into the realm of unconsciousness.

She struggled to keep hold of him and ran a scan with her hands as Toshiro looked on in silent amusement. Sakura's eyes widened in alarm at her findings, "No," she whispered, "poison…"

"Not just any poison Sumiko," informed Toshiro, sitting very contently in his chair, "this poison is a special one…"

It was targeting all of his vital organs at once. This wasn't like Sasori's poison. That poison had been slow, meant to leave its victim suffering a slow death…that poison she was able to cure, but this one…

Sakura gasped feeling a hand grasping hers. She looked down to find Sasuke staring up at her, too weak to speak his onyx eyes bore into hers and she felt the tears running down her cheeks.

"My men found Sagara-san," Toshiro felt the need to explain, "he was searching for you no doubt. I must say he really is or perhaps soon to be _was_ a highly skilled shinobi. I had no idea that he could defeat fifteen of my guards, let alone in an enclosed tunnel," he sighed, shrugging his shoulders, "But even the mighty fall from a single poison filled dart. Perhaps your friend should have checked to make sure that he had killed all of my men, wouldn't you agree Sumiko?"

"Is there an antidote?" she murmured unable to tear her eyes away from the Uchiha's.

"Did you say something Sumiko?" questioned Toshiro, cupping his hand around his ear in amusement, "I didn't quite catch what you said."

"An antidote? Is there one?"

He looked completely unattached to her pain as he leaned back in his chair, "But of course I have an antidote."

"Then I beg of you to spare his life!" she pleaded, bowing her head in shame at her words, "And in return…"

_His grasp weakened around her hand…_

"In return?" repeated Toshiro, looking intrigued as he came to stand next to her bowing form.

"In return, I shall marry you…"

Toshiro's eyes widened in response, "You would marry me to save the life of this man?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow, "What do I have to gain from this deal when I would have taken you as my wife regardless?"

"I will convince my father to unite our villages—

_His lungs were starting to fail…_

"You will convince him?" pondered Toshiro, placing his chin in his hand, "Yes that would be easier if the request came from his only daughter."

"Toshiro please I will do whatever it takes to make my father understand! Please give me the antidote, I'm begging of you to save his—

_And his heart stopped…_

"No!" she screamed, pouring chakra into chest and manipulating his heart, his robe was tearstained as she begged,

"Please," she whispered, "please don't leave me…" became her mantra as she worked for what seemed to an excruciating amount of time.

_The faintest vibration came from under the palm of her hand…_

She looked past her tears to find a guard holding out a syringe in his outstretched hand. Her eyes fell on Toshiro who stood with his hands behind his back.

"Consider his life my wedding gift to my future bride," stated Toshiro, moving past her, "I shall allow you to administer the antidote and leave you now; a servant will arrive shortly to prepare you for the wedding."

Sakura had already administered the antidote before the door had fully shut, leaving her alone with a man who had caused her a lifetime of happiness, pain and regret.

-

She rung the cloth over the bowl of water and gently placed it on his forehead, pushing his raven hair back in the process with the palm of her hand. He had been resting for a long time now and she had only left his side to surrender herself to the servant's ministrations, then she had returned to his side once more. If this were truly the last time that she would lay eyes on him, then she wanted to remember every detail for as long as she lived. She wanted to know that she had done the only thing that she could.

She sat on her knees at his bed side, her cheek resting on her forearm positioned on the edge of the mattress, her somber emerald eyes memorizing the peaceful look on his face as she whispered,

"Gomen Sasuke-kun," she didn't care who heard her now, "it seems as though the only things that I can ever do for you and Naruto are small and insignificant. Again I was too weak to do anything of real meaning. I just want you to understand that I couldn't have let you die, maybe I was selfish, I don't really know…but…" she took his hand within her own, "the thought of Naruto losing his best friend was just too great. He, like you, has already lost so much in his life…so I am sending you back to Konoha so that you can keep Naruto in line and," she paused for a moment really giving thought to her words, "…achieve your second goal…"

Sakura gave a weak smile for it was all that she could muster as she started to stand, "Be happy Sasuke-kun…" she turned her back to him, taking a deep breath to finish, "with whoever you choose."

Emerald eyes widened at the feeling of her wrist being apprehended, she turned on her heel as onyx clashed with emerald and his tired voice entered her ears...

"Happiness is overrated."

Sasuke looked upward; his vision was starting to clear and her form starting to come into view. What he saw was a surprised and strikingly beautiful pink haired girl, a white veil pulled back and held by a golden hair comb and as his eyes slowly followed he noticed the white robe with intricate golden detail on the sleeves and the soft pink obi around her waist. He had never seen anyone like her, for a moment he thought himself to have been dreaming and he closed his eyes briefly, yet recognized that his hand was still holding her wrist and realized that figments cannot be grasped.

A bittersweet smile appeared on her face. He hadn't seen that look since the night when he had left Konoha. Her smile never did reach her eyes but she did try her best.

"I'm glad you're alright, Sasuke-kun," she whispered yet she dared to come no closer for it would only be harder.

"We have to get out of here. Toshiro is—

She shook her head, holding back the tears that wanted to stream down her cheeks. He had always hated it when she cried and she wanted to be stronger now more than anything.

"I know," she began, she wasn't aware when she had brought her hand up to clutch the fabric around her heart but felt the fabric within her grasp, "everything is going to be alright now."

"Alright?" questioned the Uchiha, his voice coming out in rasps, as he tried to push himself up, "Toshiro's been planning your assassination since before we first set foot in the village. The attack was his doing and—

"I know," she reiterated, the same forced smile on her face, "but everything is going to be—

His body was still too weak; he hadn't fully recovered from the poison. He let his head rest again on the pillow and tried to remember what had happened. How did he find her? Where were they?

"Sakura," he murmured, "How did I find you?"

"You didn't," she admitted, the fabric of her robe tight within her grasp, "Toshiro's men found you," she averted her gaze, "you were injected with a strong poison, stronger than I have come across. I couldn't—

Sasuke stared at her, "I remember being dragged," he watched her closely, "How am I alive?"

"I begged Toshiro to give me the antidote," explained Sakura, she felt as though her feet were planted to the ground, frozen in place and she didn't want her gaze to meet his.

"Why would he give you the antidote?" questioned the Uchiha, trying to wrap his mind around her words, still feeling the effects of the poison, "None of this makes any sense…doesn't Toshiro plan to assassinate you?"

"He felt that I was more useful alive," replied the posing hime, trying to make her eyes meet his gaze, "Sasuke-kun I have to tell you—

A knock from the door caught their attention as the voice of a female servant came, "Hime-sama, I have come to escort you to the ceremony."

"Just a minute!"

She winced at the look she received from the Uchiha. The confusion on his features as he questioned, "You'd be more useful alive?" His eyes widened in recognition and from the pain of the poison that would have killed him as he tried to push himself into a sitting position.

"Sasuke-kun, I had no choice," she murmured trying to explain while blinking back tears, "the poison was killing you. You would have died, your heart stopped and I only kept it beating with my chakra. Don't look at me like that Sasuke-kun," her voice was full of sorrow as a tear threatened to roll down her cheek.

Her eyes widened as he caught her wrist and with a strength that he shouldn't have had pulled her to him. Her hands fell on his chest; his back resting against the headboard of the bed as he angrily reprimanded her,

"Why are you so stupid Sakura?" he questioned bitterly.

With her head bowed, he could feel her teardrops soaking through the fabric on his shoulder, "Is it stupid to love someone?" she asked in a broken voice.

"_I love you more than anything!"_

"…_I know…"_

He wanted to tell her, _Yes! _

And

_When it involves selling your soul to a murderer to save the life of one! _

But he couldn't bring himself to yell at her, he stifled his anger with a drawn out sigh.

"Sakura…" he began through grit teeth, he was confused, his mind felt slow as if this were all a dream and he couldn't make his body respond as he wanted it to.

"Sasuke-kun I—

"I don't deserve your love," he admitted angrily and watched as the medic slowly lifted her head.

"You don't have to understand," she whispered, placing a hand against his cheek as onyx met emerald.

"Hime-sama, we must be going! Lord Toshiro is waiting for us!"

It was the hardest thing that she had ever done, her whole life she had followed him and now she was the one walking away. This time would be different; unlike with her and Naruto, who had pursued the Uchiha and brought him home, no one would be bringing her back to Konoha. When she walked out of that room, she would leave behind _Haruno Sakura_ and her life and would permanently acquire the role of _Hayagashi Sumiko_.

His words caught in his throat as she stood and he found memories of another time…

"_Please don't leave me! Please take me with you!"_

Not since his parents' deaths had he felt such an emotion, remembering how it felt to be powerless and left behind. Is this what he had done to Sakura on that night? Yet somehow he had seized her wrist in amongst his thoughts and stared upward at her. Emerald orbs became glassy once more reflecting the love she had for him within their depths.

The Uchiha's eyes widened as the posing hime took his face within her hands and secured his lips with her own, her tears wet against his face, she broke the passionate kiss, leaning her forehead against his and whispered, "I love you Sasuke-kun and you don't have to deserve my love."

And in the moments it took for his heart rate to return to normal, his emotions to fall in line and his mind to clear, he saw the last of her robe disappearing through the doorway and found himself truly alone.

-

How's that for suspense? I've had this chapter in my mind since this story began. So you can imagine how happy I was to finally type it! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Notes: Sorry it's been a little while since my last update. I've been working on sewing a Renaissance dress, cape and accessories for a Ren Faire I'm going to this week. So basically this will be a short introduction to the final act of this story. I know exactly where the next _Adventures_ installment will take place and have that fun filled trip all plotted out for our infamous team.

-

Prologue to Final Act: Until Death Do Us Part

-

Sakura had walked away from the man that she had loved since her childhood and had forced herself not to unleash her chakra and save them both. It had been the hardest decision she had ever had to make; even now she could see the look of complete frustration on his face as he tried to make his body respond to his mental orders and his bewilderment as she pressed her lips to his in a final farewell.

She couldn't help but remember an old adage that her mother used to say, _If you love something set it free. If it comes back to you it's yours. If it doesn't it never was. _

Surely she had messed that one up…

She had been unwilling to let Sasuke go when she was twelve, she had begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back, and then after many years had painfully learned that a promise such as the one she and Naruto shared was far too great for anyone to uphold. In the end it was both of them that had retrieved the Uchiha and delivered him back to Konoha. So how was it that somehow, if only for a moment, Sakura had felt as though Sasuke were truly hers?

Sadly it didn't matter anymore for she was now on the path that would deliver her to her future husband…

-

Sasuke dragged his body from the bed, falling to the floor as his limbs gave out after an attempt to stand.

"Dammit," he growled in frustration at the limits of his body.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not get her face out of his mind's eye. Sakura had never been so forward. He couldn't imagine how she had managed to catch him so completely off guard with a mere kiss. But it hadn't been a mere kiss, it had been her farewell. Every emotion, the very depth of her feelings portrayed in the action. Had he even kissed her back? Had there even been time to process that she was leaving him to marry—he couldn't bring himself to complete the appalling thought.

To think that nearly four years ago he had walked away from all that he had ever known with the sole purpose of doing what he believed to be right. He left with the understanding that he would not return, yet he never could have anticipated that fateful encounter. And yet he had easily left her behind regardless of her pleas. Life sure was ironic; she had done to him what he had done to her all those years ago…

When Naruto came for him, it had been no different. No matter how much he had tried to plead with the Uchiha his words just couldn't be heard. Actions do speak louder than words as they say. And just like that he had walked away from yet another teammate. So many ties had been broken on that quest for power and revenge. So many ties never meant to be rebuilt, never expected to be repaired. His path had caused him to spiral downward with no hope for redemption. Yet somewhere in the turmoil they had found him and managed to salvage the remains of his soul. How endless the hours must have seemed, how agonizingly frustrating it must have been for Naruto and Sakura as they waited to learn the verdict of his sentence.

He had not made it easy for them either, barely speaking or even acknowledging their presence as they came to sit with him in the hospital room as he went through a slow recovery. The sharingan had nearly killed him that time. The old Naruto would have eventually yelled out of sheer frustration due to the silence, but the new Naruto seemed perfectly content in doing all of the talking and getting the Uchiha up to date on life in Konoha. Sakura was different; she would check his daily vitals and make some small comment about the weather or perhaps the reason why she always brought him a small snack, mentioning something about the hospital food. When she would receive no response she often would just sit contently in silence. To think that he actually missed those days in the hospital. At least then he would have Sakura with him once more. This time around, he'd encourage her to talk about her day, tell her that her cooking had improved immensely, hell it wasn't even half bad, pretty good in his opinion, and memorize her features because he wouldn't have any inkling to what the future held for the medic.

Sakura was a vital piece of his life now and even if he was unable to voice how she sustained his reality, on a deeper level he already knew. For being without Sakura was the same as being alone

_I understand now what it's like to be lonely. Because if you leave Sasuke-kun, it will be the same for me…_

And her selfless act had set everything into perspective.

His decision was finalized as he performed the seals for a summoning…

-

"My Lord," began the messenger, "News from the front…"

Lord Hayagashi quickly urged the man to go on, "Hurry and tell me what you know."

"My Lord, the girl in question is in deed your daughter. Captain Sagara and the Konoha shinobi are with her. They were ambushed shortly after the distress message was received. My Lord…"

He stood with his back to the messenger, "Go on if there is more...surely don't spare me the details."

"Yes My Lord," replied the messenger as he bowed in apology, "Scouts indicate that Captain Sagara may be seriously wounded. What are your orders?"

"You ask a pacifist lord to go into war," he shook his head and sighed, "to think that it has come to this."

-

How had her life been twisted into such a tale?

She had always had to work harder than those around her. Placed on a team with two competitive teammates and a highly skilled sensei was not easy for her, but it had inspired her to grow stronger. Sure books and memorization had always come easy to her but when put in the real world she learned quickly that knowledge wasn't always power. It wasn't until the loss of Sasuke that she learned that she needed to become stronger so that Naruto could depend on her. She was tired of always feeling as though she were the one who needed protection and sought out the tutelage of the hokage. After three years she had become strong, but physical strength isn't the same as emotional strength, or so she told herself. She always felt as though her emotions were a hindrance so at this very moment she couldn't allow for herself to become bogged down by them. She had done the only thing that she believed she could do. She would protect her teammates. She would save Sasuke's life and keep Naruto from harm's way for once her marriage to Toshiro had taken place the mission would conclude. She could only hope that in time they would both find it in themselves to forgive her. For doing the right thing is seldom easy.

The servant had led her to a small room where she was informed that she would have to wait for the ceremony to begin. She could only imagine how smug Toshiro must be at this very moment realizing that in a short time he would control the fate of both kingdoms. As she sat at the table she quickly composed a letter.

-

"I'm going to see if they will trade Sato in an attempt to gain something from my father," informed Sumi.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Naruto with a bewildered expression.

"He can't last much longer," she began, her eyes falling upon Sato, "he's going to die if he doesn't receive medical treatment. They can make a wager knowing that he is a high ranking soldier within my father's court."

"So you'd just sell Sato—

"No Naruto," began Hinata with more force than usual, "Sumi's right. Sato's going to die either way. At least if they do agree to the wager he can tell Lord Hayagashi about the village of the lake."

Naruto blinked, "The village of the lake?"

"Sato," urged Sumi seeing him fade in between realms of consciousness, "Sato if you can hear me, please try to remember everything that I am about to say…"

"What is she doing? And what are you talking about?" questioned Naruto starting to look stressed, "That's where Sak—

Sato groaned and Sumi quickly continued, "Tell my father…"

"This entire war has been orchestrated by the village of the lake. Meaning that we have to proceed very carefully or Sakura and Sasuke could be in danger," explained Hinata, "Someone's coming."

-

"See that my bride's bodyguard is taken out of our village," informed Toshiro, admiring himself in the mirror before him, "Being a man of my word I guaranteed his safety, so make sure that no harm comes to him."

The guard bowed, "Yes My Lord is there anything else?"

"Make sure that this wedding is not interrupted, is that clear?"

"Yes My Lord."

"You are dismissed."

-

He hadn't paid the hokage a visit for a few days and felt that he had better check in on her. Knowing Tsunade she was probably passed out at her desk or angry over a particular steep bet that she had lost. Either way he was looking forward to riling her up.

Jiraiya arrived just as Shizune passed the hokage's office, "Oh Jiraiya-sama how nice to see you."

"I take it Tsunade's in there?" he questioned with a grin, "What kind of a mood can I expect?"

"Well you see not long ago she received a scroll…and well…she's been rather quiet ever since. I half expected to hear a summoning by now."

"Really? Tsunade, quiet," pondered Jiraiya his smile widening, "This I've got to see."

Regardless of Shizune's attempts Jiraiya happily entered the hokage's office and shut the door before Shizune could squeeze past him.

"Well Tsunade," announced Jiraiya, looking at the woman whose eyes were fixated on the paper, "What seems to be of so much interest?"

After receiving no reply Jiraiya turned his attention to studying her expression. It appeared that she was in a state of disbelief, then anger, back to disbelief, to total rage as she took the scroll and flung it at the nearby wall. Jiraiya nervously sidestepped to miss the obviously offensive piece of paper and whistled as a crack formed in one of the office walls.

"Bad news," he hinted daring to take a few steps toward her, yet the look on her face when he came to stand before her made his smile falter, "Come now Tsunade-hime it can't be all that bad."

-

"Come along Sagara-san," urged the guard, "We have strict orders to deliver you outside of the village. Rest assured that no harm will come to you."

_Rest assured_, thought the Uchiha for even if he wanted to resist, his cursed body would not comply as two guards took hold of his arms and hoisted him off the floor.

_This could actually work to my advantage_, he figured allowing them to assist him down the hallway as he got his feet under him.

-

_Myobu what are you going to do?_

Her voice was so faint; Toshiro would surely be moving her now that he sensed that his father's fox was nearby,

_I'm going to set things right my lady_, informed the fox.

_I would prefer that you save the hime instead of me. Surely you can manage—_

_Trust me_, was his honest reply, _I will not fail you or the hime again. I cannot explain now my lady; just know that I have a plan. _

_And what of Tatawaki-san, Myobu?_

_He is well hidden from the likes of Toshiro and his guards. Rest assured my lady…_

-

"A message from the front Lord Hayagashi!"

"Hurry and tell me at once," ordered the lord as he sat tensely before his court.

"They have offered Captain Sagara in return for our cooperation," breathlessly informed the messenger, supporting himself on one knee.

"Send word at once that we will not advance unless fired upon, we will take this trade as a sign of goodwill yet we will not surrender. Do you understand? Let them make their demands known and we will think upon this information."

"Understood!"

-

"Satoshi-kun," whispered Sumi after the guard had left them, he groaned in reply, "do you remember all that I have told you?"

"…Hai…" he murmured, the evident blood loss had clearly taken its toll on him, he couldn't even reprimand her for using his real name, yet he figured after what she had told him that it didn't matter anymore, the mission was a failure, "But…why?" he questioned tiredly, "Why…for me?"

"Satoshi-kun, you are my best friend," she explained with a weak smile, "I will keep my identity a secret in the attempt of prolonging the inevitable in the village of the lake for _their_ safety is now at risk. But I could not let you die my darling."

"…Sumiko…" his reply was nearly inaudible yet her ears caught it, "I…"

"Say no more," she urged, "I know."

Hinata looked on in admiration and Naruto's jaw hung open as he tried to form the words, "S-Sa-Su-them?" And for a moment Hinata found it in her to give a small laugh at how naïve he truly was. But she didn't forget for a moment how serious the situation at hand was. If they did really let Sato live and deliver him to the village, would the rest of them be so lucky? And what if they learned Sumi's true identity?

-

Jiraiya had retrieved the parchment from the floor and had lowered himself to sit on the side of Tsunade's desk, "That's…I never thought…"

"I should have foreseen something like this," the hokage berated herself as she sat with her arms crossed in her chair, "I should not have agreed to this."

Jiraiya continued to stare at the words before him…

_Tsunade Shishou:_

_Things in the village of the lake were far greater than we had anticipated. Everything was a ploy in order for Lord Toshiro to gain control of the villages within Kirigakure. Lord Hayagashi, whose idea of pacifism has spread far within the nation and Toshiro will stop at nothing. _

_Shishou, I have been captured for unveiling his plot and I do not have time to explain for the events unfolded or the circumstances for them, just know this…Toshiro murdered his own father in cold blood in order to further his ambitions, he cannot be allowed to take control of Kirigakure. _

_Gomen, for I have done the unthinkable but please understand that I had no choice, this is not easy for me to say…everything happened so fast, Toshiro infiltrated an elaborate ploy to have the village attacked in an attempt to have me assassinated. Sasuke-kun and I were separated and then everything started to unravel. He fell Tsunade Shishou, by a poison that I couldn't have countered even if I had had all the tools at my disposal. He was dying in my arms when I made the wretched offer…I saved Sasuke-kun but in doing so I will wed Toshiro and forever remain at Hayagashi Sumiko as he attempts to take complete control of Kirigakure. _

_When Sasuke-kun returns please tell him that I would have made the same decision for Naruto or Kakashi Sensei, perhaps even Sai… given the situation of course. Please tell Naruto that he's going to make a great hokage and he had better make me proud. And tell Kakashi Sensei to take care of both of them. _

_And Shishou…thank you for your teachings, I'm strong enough to do this because of you. _

_~Haruno Sakura_

-

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his neck and groaned, "You definitely did a fine job with that one, Tsunade," his voice was sincere, "She's as selfless as you are, you know?"

Tsunade tried to look unattached but her expression fell short, "How could I be so stupid? To send Sakura into Kirigakure with the Uchiha, of course something like this could happen."

"She would have done it for Naruto too," commented Jiraiya with a smile, "That's why they both love her."

"Come again?" questioned the hokage arching an eyebrow in the process.

Jiraiya sweatdropped, "Well Tsunade—

A knock came from the door saving Jiraiya an explanation as Shizune quickly entered the room placing a scroll before Tsunade and hastily excusing herself.

"More good news," remarked Jiraiya watching as the hokage slowly opened the scroll her eyes widening in the process.

_Hokage-sama:_

_The entire mission was a set up. It was an elaborate ploy to get the village of eternal raindrops to lower their guards long enough for Toshiro, self appointed lord of the village of the lake, to take over Kirigakure. _

_The village was attacked as Toshiro hoped to pull off his assassination attempt on Sakura's life. I lost sight of her and was captured by Toshiro's guards. Sakura traded her freedom in order to receive the antidote to a deadly poison that I was injected with and be forced to marry Toshiro and keep the role of a hime. I have already written to Naruto and told him to return to Konoha. I'm not writing in an attempt to seek your permission, I am writing to inform you that I will under no circumstances leave Sakura in Kirigakure, even if it means creating an international incident by killing Toshiro himself. If I'm not considered a missing nin by the time that all of this is resolved then I will bring Sakura back to Konoha. _

_~Uchiha Sasuke_

-

"The boy has quite the sense of humor, doesn't he?" observed Jiraiya with a chuckle.

"Even his writing is in monotone," commented Tsunade with a sigh, "You know he's going to bring her back regardless of what I think."

"Yes that is, as long as he does it before Naruto storms the gates," informed Jiraiya.

"What am I going to do with those brats?"

Jiraiya smiled, "You could always burn the scrolls and say that you were completely unaware of their dealings," he offered with the shrug of his shoulders.

"That would make my life easier," stated Tsunade with another sigh before opening a drawer and pulling out a bottle of sake and two cups, "I'll just have to come up with a suitable punishment for when they return."

-

Viola! The introduction to the final act is complete. Please review because I love to hear your thoughts and if you're enjoying the story.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Notes: My poor laptop has been driving me nuts! First the fan stopped turning and then it lost my profile/identity on Windows and then it took me a while to recover files…so because it's a fickle machine...I'm going to make this brief and then get working on the big, exciting, super, stupendous—yes you get the point, action scene as this story works its way toward its conclusion…

-

As the Seventh Day Approaches: Reflections

-

_Haruno Sakura_

I sit in silence before an alter, my head bowed and my hands clasped before me as I give myself the courage and resolve necessary to perform the task that awaits me. My eyes focus on my reflection but the person staring back at me feels like a stranger; short pink hair gathered and held by golden hair combs, a golden chained headpiece with a blue raindrop rested on her forehead, and the face of a teenaged girl with emerald eyes stared blankly back at her.

_I wish…_

She shook the idea from her mind. It didn't matter what her wishes were, what mattered now was protecting the two boys who she loved unconditionally and insuring that Kirigakure's future was preserved.

She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to relive all that would be left behind…

"_Sakura-chan, tell the teme that we're going to have ramen tonight!"_

_She couldn't help but roll her eyes as Naruto pointed to the left in the direction of Ichiraku while the Uchiha stood with an expression indicating that he had had his fill of ramen…since they did eat ramen nine out of ten of their last outings. It was their appointed team dinner night…and their sensei would be of no use seeing as how he was always late, however, always managed to find them in time to eat and leave them with the bill. _

_Even though he hardly spoke during their dinners, deep down she always believed that Sasuke was happy to be with them again…_

She merely had to trust that what she was doing was for the best…

"_Sasuke-kun, it's really beautiful out tonight," she observed with a smile as she turned from the window her gaze returning to his silent form in the hospital bed._

"_Hn," was his automatic response._

_She inwardly sighed. He had hardly said much of anything since they had returned him to the village. When they had found him he was barely alive. She could remember Naruto's cry as she had run toward his fallen form yet she had stopped short when she realized that lying next to the blonde was the form of her childhood love. Instantaneously she had been torn, as she reached for Naruto. Yet her eyes widened as he took hold of her shaking hands and with a smile placed them on Sasuke's chest._

Naruto had always been there for her. Naruto was truly her best friend and more than she could have ever hoped to have. And she knew that he would stop at nothing to retrieve her from Toshiro; that was why it was important that Sasuke's life be spared in order to keep Naruto safe...

_I can't be certain that Toshiro won't kill me after the wedding and his objectives are met…_

She sighed, by now her shishou had surely read the letter that she had written…

_To feel so useless, well she hadn't felt that way since the Chunin Exam. Being protected and unable to protect her teammates, to be merely a hindrance was unbearable. She had truly believed herself to have grown stronger but today when both she and Naruto had found themselves in Orochimaru's mansion and Naruto had shielded her from Arashi's attack…_

"_You lost your only opportunity for a surprise attack, Naruto. All to try and rescue that worthless dead weight."_

_Arashi's words had cut deeply and no matter how Jiraiya or Naruto tried to reassure her she knew that she needed to find a way to protect both Naruto and Sasuke._

_She wondered if she had been crazy to present herself before the hokage and request that Tsunade take her on as an apprentice. But something in that fixed stare made her wonder if perhaps Tsunade could truly read her mind. _

"_Haruno Sakura, I won't go easy on you, but yes I will train you."_

_And with that she was one step closer to securing the goal of working alongside of Naruto to save Sasuke…_

What would her shishou think of her now? Would she think she was crazy and that she should have just fought her way out with a few chakra enhanced fists? Or would she respect her for her decision? She supposed it really didn't matter now. But then there was Myobu and her promise to assist him. She could not allow for things to look hopeless somehow she would fulfill her promise.

-

"I chose Sakura as my apprentice because I believed she possessed the three necessary attributes for being a medical ninja, she had the intelligence of applying medical ninjutsu and the knowledge for understanding complicated techniques, but she also possessed the most important of the three and that is the desire to protect her teammates, making their lives as important as her own," explained Tsunade, taking another shot of sake and groaning.

"I remember that look of determination when we reentered the village that day," commented Jiraiya with a sigh, "I guess I just didn't realize how important those two really are to her. So what will you do Tsunade?"

"I'm afraid that I cannot do anything," stated the frustrated hokage, "The Uchiha brat will create an international situation regardless if I send ANBU to intervene and if I did that then both Sakura's and Sumiko's lives could be endangered. She is my apprentice, Jiraiya, what would you do if it were Naruto?"

Jiraiya scratched his chin in thought and then sweatdropped, "But thankfully it's not Naruto," he began with a chuckle, then seeing the look of anger on the hokage's face he immediately back peddled, "Of course if it _was_ Naruto then I would have to trust in his instincts even though I would not agree with his decision."

Tsunade waved him off, "That was exactly no help!"

He stood, placing the empty shot glass on her desk and smiled, "Well then, since your hands are tied Tsunade hime, I'll be off."

Tsunade arched an eyebrow, "Jiraiya?"

On his way out the office door she heard him murmur, "I've been meaning to visit Kirigakure..."

-

Strength was slowly returning to his body, he would need a vast amount of chakra in order to break the seal preventing him from returning into the village and reclaiming the pink haired medic. The Uchiha sat with his back up against the wall of the cave; the cold ground had no effect on him now, his hand clenched tightly into a fist.

"_Let no harm come to the hime."_

Yes those had been Tsunade's words as he had walked past her desk that day before departing for Kirigakure. A fine job he had done in that department, for it had been Sakura who had protected him.

A rustle alerted him that he was no longer alone.

-

Find Naruto and deliver this scroll. That was what the Uchiha had said. Perhaps this mission would have been easier if Naruto were: A. where he was supposed to be within the village or B. if the messenger hadn't been a snake.

What the hell did the Uchiha think he was one of Kakashi's damn dogs? Tracking wasn't exactly his specialty and for some reason he felt as though Naruto's chakra was being blocked, making his task much more difficult.

_This kid makes Orochimaru look like a walk in the park…demanding little bassstard…_

-

"I see," murmured Lord Hayagashi as he dismissed the messenger, "I may be forced to do the unthinkable, Takuto."

His advisor listened, "My lord?"

"To condemn this young woman Haruno Sakura so that my nation will survive a potential war or condemn my daughter and fear that the rebels realize her identity. Either way one of them will be endangered," he explained, holding his head in his hands, "Do I have the right to place the life of my daughter over the life of one who tried to aid this village? As a father I cannot allow for my daughter to be in any more danger, yet as a ruler…"

"My lord, if I may," began Takuto with a soft smile, "What is it that your daughter would want?"

The lord raised his head, "Sumiko should have been allowed to go to the hidden village with Satoshi, and she never approved of my seeking aid from Konoha. My daughter would rather her identity be made known and that Haruno Sakura be released. Kami forgive me, I will agree to the terms for the release of my daughter and the Konoha ninjas with her in the rebel camp but I cannot stop the union…" he could no longer continue, "Sumiko will never forgive me, no more than I will forgive myself."

-

Hinata sat quietly with a crestfallen expression, her eyes unable to meet Naruto's. He had just received word of the current situation within the hidden village. She could think of no appropriate words to help him.

"Sakura-chan…"

How many times had he murmured her name in vain?

And Sumiko, she held back tears of anger knowing that they would not change the outcome.

"This isn't right," she whispered angrily, "I have to make this right…somehow…"

Naruto could no longer focus on the world around him or his immediate danger should the rebels decide that hostages were no longer leverage.

_Naruto,_

_I've sent a secondary scroll to Tsunade and informed her of our current situation. The mission was all a set up. They wanted Sakura all along and I was too stupid to predict the outcome. The self appointed lord, Toshiro, planned her assassination from the moment we left Konoha. I let you down dobe, I couldn't protect her and ended up being captured and injected with a lethal poison._

_Sakura traded her freedom for the antidote. Why is she so selfless? She said she would have done the same thing for you, you know. What I'm trying to say is that she's going to marry the bastard to prevent a war between villages._

_Sakura's wishes are for you to return to Konoha and become hokage. She has some ridiculous notion that I should just follow you back and act as if she were never a part of our lives. _

_I've done a lot of things wrong Naruto…but I promise you that even if I die, I will get her out of Kirigakure. _

_Sasuke_

His fists clenched and unclenched at his sides, "I should have been with them, damn it…"he stated through grit teeth, "Sasuke don't you dare go and die before I get there."

And why did the damn snake have to be so self center?

"_Hurry up and get these bindings off!" _

"_Naruto, calm down the guards will hear you," advised Hinata nervously._

"_My mission was to deliver the ssscroll…" commented the snake, "besides does it look like I have opposable thumbs? Or better yet, handsss?" With the a chuckle the snake disappeared._

-

Sasuke's eyes fell upon a silently moving form hidden within the shadows of the cave. The first thing that revealed itself was his amber eyes.

"The fox?" questioned Sasuke as the animal stopped before him with a questioning expression, "How did it get here?" he looked around wondering how a fox could have penetrated the seal. It couldn't have been the same fox; yet the Uchiha found his gaze to be unnerving as he sat before him with his tail curled around him.

"_I have to find her before its too late..."_

_Then stop wasting time then human and follow me. _

The Uchiha's eyes widened a fraction, his automatic response was to scan the area, yet his eyes returned to the only other being, the fox, who still currently occupied a seat in front of him.

The fox stood and prepared to leave, _Hurry now before it really is too late. We will save your hime and defeat Toshiro. _

"You're a spirit summoning?" commented the Uchiha, slowly lifting himself from the ground, "Who sent you?"

The fox stood before him, his amber eyes set in a piercing glare, _I am no summoning and I am sent by no one. I come on my own accord to rescue someone I hold dear and to offer my assistance to you in reclaiming your hime. If I was wrong to believe that you cared for her then I shall be on my way._

"Wait," replied Sasuke in frustration, his strength was nowhere near normal as he shakily stood, "You can get me back into the village?"

_Of course, _informed the fox, _Would I be here offering my assistance if I merely planned for us to spend the night in a cave? _

Before the Uchiha could reply the fox continued, _My name is Myobu and your hime is quite familiar with me. After all it was I who informed you of her whereabouts. I had no idea that Toshiro would be so underhanded and render you incapacitated. She allowed for me to transport an injured companion and for that I am truly grateful and will not stop until she is freed. _

Sasuke stood before the opposing wall of the cave, using his sharingan to see past the illusion, "You informed me?" he questioned but quickly added, "You will need a chakra more powerful then the one put into effect to break the barrier," he observed.

_You are quite the know it all, no? But things are not always as they appear young one. _

The sharingan wielder's eyes widened as the fox began to radiate a vast amount of…chakra? No it was different in some form as though the energy it was emitting came from some other source other than its own body. And before his very eyes the barrier dissipated and the fox walked into the field beyond.

-

"Hime-sama it's time," informed the servant as she calmly stood at the door.

Sakura slowly lifted her head and nodded, "Alright…"

She obediently remained seated as the woman placed the veil in her hair and helped her don the white and gold ceremonial robe over her own. She quietly stood and headed for the doorway.

"Have you made your prayers to the gods?" questioned the kind old woman with a smile.

"Hai…" she murmured.

"Then surely they will hear them and respond as they see fit."

Sakura followed behind the woman. Surely she meant well and couldn't realize the true nature of this wedding. She could only pray that the gods truly would hear her prayers as she came to the entrance at the end of the hall, her breath caught in her lungs for there stood Toshiro standing before the priest. And with a gentle push from the servant she took the first step down the path that would seal her fate.

-

Please Read and Review.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Yeah, so obviously my plans went a little off track. I meant to sit down and type this much sooner but A. I couldn't get any computer time and B. my personal life has been on a downward spiral since the beginning of December. So I'm taking a few minutes for me, to let you know that this story isn't dead by any means just that I can't seem to find any time to update in an actual chapter format. So here's a small start while I try to wrap my brain around writing.

-

Reflections

-

She walked slowly with her head held high. This was the only way and sometimes you have to push past your own dreams and desires to do what is needed. She loved them both she realized as she walked toward the man that would forever hold her fate within his very hands; Sasuke because of the loneliness that emitted from his very soul, her desire to wrap her arms around him and ease the pain with her warmth and Naruto because of his undying desire to protect her regardless of the outcome. It was because of these two that she had sought out the hokage's tutelage. Her hands were stiff, her knuckles white from how tightly she was gripping the bouquet of flowers within her hands. Catching Toshiro's eye she felt her breath hitch for looking into his eyes was like looking into the dark abyss that would soon be her life.

-

"I failed her," whispered Sagara Satoshi as two medics hurriedly worked on his wounds. He could feel the blood leaving his body from the wound within his stomach, yet none of it mattered now. He had broken his word to protect Sumiko hime no matter the cost. And in the end she had saved him. Life was ironic.

The light blinded him as he tried to make out their faces. Yet the medics were moving too quickly for his eyes to focus. And he could feel his eyelids slowly closing against his will, yet as they closed he urged his mind to see Sumiko's face.

-

_Hurry human! _

Sasuke could still feel the effects of the poison weighing on his body but he pushed himself to quickly follow the fox who was growing more frustrated with every passing minute. It wasn't bad enough that he was frustrated with himself for being unable to predict, and, stop the series of events that had taken such a turn for the worse. Now he had some stupid fox barking, well figuratively speaking, orders at him.

The fox was growing more nervous with every step. They were too slow. It was true that he couldn't blame the young man for his current incapacity and truth be told he knew that the boy was trying his best. It was true, even the most composed individual can falter when the heart becomes involved.

-

_Leave it to these kids to get themselves into trouble and cause everyone a lot of worry._

Jiraiya was serious when he said that he hadn't been to Kirigakure in a long time. And he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to find this so-called hidden village but being without a map had never stopped him before. He only wished that the damn place wasn't so wet.

-

Tsunade had been staring at the same shot glass, with the same amount of sake in it as there had been when she poured it for over an hour now. She had discarded both of the letters some time ago and her mind was currently occupied.

_Sakura, I can't be mad at you. When I took you as my apprentice I knew that your motives were due to your desire to protect those two. Hell, I probably would have done the same thing if I had been in your position…_

A knock on the door caused her to sigh, "Yes?"

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune began as she slowly opened the door and peeked in, "I thought you might be interested in knowing that Kakashi has returned from his mission."

"Oh…" Tsunade said with an even deeper sigh, she knew what Shizune was getting at.

"He's here now to give his report," prompted Shizune with a smile, urging the hokage to advise her.

"Hmm…" the hokage's brow furrowed as the scene played out in her mind.

"_Very thorough report," she would say to the jounin because Hatake Kakashi was always thorough._

_And he would say, "Is there anything else hokage-sama or shall I check in with my team?"_

_And she would say, "Your team isn't in Konoha. I sent them on an A-Rank mission."_

_And she would offhandedly add, "And Sakura's marrying an evil war lord and Sasuke's decided to kill said war lord regardless of an international incident, oh and Naruto's probably captured with Hinata on their way to rescue both Sakura and Sasuke. Would you like a drink?" _

-

"Tsunade-sama?"

At last she replied with a groan, "Show him in," and quickly picked up the shot glass before her and took a shot of liquid courage.

-

"I'm going to reveal my identity to the guards—

"No way!" objected Naruto in anger, "If you do that then—

"They will probably end up just killing Sakura and wage war on your village," interrupted Hinata, her expression bleak, "You revealing your identity is the worst thing that can happen. At least for the moment, they believe that Sakura is you."

"Exactly," growled Naruto, still struggling against the restraints, "And there's no way I'm going to lose Sakura-chan and you too. I made a promise to Sato and I'm not going to let him down."

Sumi's eyes lowered, "I'm sorry," she murmured, "it was foolish of me to suggest it. I merely cannot bear to think of what Sakura must be experiencing and I'm deeply worried about Satoshi."

"We're going to get out of here," Hinata stated with encouragement, "I just know it."

"I'm afraid that my father will make a selfish decision," informed Sumi, "Before he can do that, we've got to escape."

-

_We're almost there. Quickly now before a guard catches sight of us; once inside don't stop until you reach her. I will be with you every step of the way._

Sasuke found some sort of comfort from the fox. He still couldn't ascertain what the fox actually was, if not a spirit summoning, or what the intense power he felt had been, but he was certain that his intentions were to save Sakura and he would trust in that.

-

Ok! I updated, thank the gods! 


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Notes: Do you ever stop and say, "Where did the time go?" That's how I feel about some of my fanfics. I haven't touched this piece of fanfiction for four years and I suddenly found myself re-reading all of it. It's hard to pick something up after so long, but I remember all of the wonderful ideas I had for this story line and I am inspired to complete it. 12/17/12

NNN

"Anything else Hokage?"

Tsunade had quietly listened to Kakashi's report and throughout its' duration she had hemmed and hawed over telling him about his team.

Kakashi could see that Tsunade had a serious look on her face as if contemplating the answer to his question. He was itching to read the next part of Icha Icha and he really needed an answer.

"No...I suppose not..." the Hokage didn't sound too sure in her statement.

The copy nin had already edged toward the door, his hand on the knob when he heard her exclaim,

"Not unless you want to hear about how I sent your team to Kirigakure and how Sakura's marrying an evil lord, Sasuke's threatening an international crisis and Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata are captured in an enemy camp?"

His one visible eye widened as he slowly closed the door. Some days it just didn't pay to file your report on time.

NNN

"My lord, we have successful retrieved Sagara Satoshi, the medics are bringing him to you now," informed Takuto, opening the door for their arrival.

Lord Hayashi rose from his seat and advanced to meet them. His daughter's bodyguard looked to be in a stable condition, pale from blood loss, but alive nonetheless.

"Sagara-san," the lord spoke to the injured man, "Do you have a message for me?"

Sato slowly opened his eyes and nodded, "Yes, my lord. Your daughter and the Konoha ninja have been captured and are in an enemy camp. When I left they were still in good health; the rebels were hired by the lord of the village hidden in the lake. It is a ploy to create an all out war within Kirigakure. Your daughter, Sumiko hime has not revealed her identity in hopes of protecting Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Sumiko hime said not to fall into their plans by declaring war; the people of Kirigakure must be united and to have faith."

"Ah yes, that does sound like my daughter," informed the lord with a sigh. His gaze shifted upon seeing Sato hold out a dagger toward him.

"Since I have failed the hime and delivered her message it is all but fitting for you to take my life," informed the bodyguard.

Lord Hayagashi contemplated his words and then smiled, "No, I believe far too much blood has been spilled; it would not make my daughter happy for you to forfeit your life." He gestured for the medics to take him and to complete their healing.

"You are too kind, just like your daughter," murmured the young man.

"No, I am but a silly old man whose belief in pacifism may have cost him everything."

NNN

The Toad Sanin was tired, damp and let out a sneeze as he thought,

_No Tsunade, don't send them to the land of sunshine or anything. _

The man had some tricks up his sleeve for tracking and the climate of Kirigakure was perfect for his summonings. He did wish that someone other than Gamatatsu had been available when summoned, he wasn't entirely sure that toad could follow through with finding Gamakichi, but what choice did he have? He had decided that he would leave Sakura in the Uchiha's hands and focus his efforts on finding Naruto and his party first. If he were successful there might even be a reward from Tsunade for him, he gave a lecherous smile.

NNN

Kakashi blinked after the information had been dumped on him.

"No, I don't know Naruto's whereabouts," informed the hokage and before Kakashi could get a word in, "No, I'm not sure if Sasuke will destroy the entire hidden village and no I'm not sure if Sakura is already wed to Toshiro."

Visions of Kakashi's hopeless team of misfits were running through his mind. He opened his mouth and Tsunade once more cut him off.

"No, we're not sending anyone," she had her chin in her hand and her eyes narrowed, "Although I'm pretty sure that someone is already involved without my authority."

Kakashi knew the only one stupid enough—other than Naruto—to do something without Tsunade's authority were Jiraiya. If Jiraiya were involved, he felt as though fewer repercussions would be likely to occur. There was no way that Jiraiya would come back to Konoha without Naruto, as for Sasuke and Sakura, well he couldn't be so sure. Knowing Jiraiya, he'd bring back Sakura to make good with Tsunade, but Sasuke wasn't high on the Hokage's list of favorite people so the Uchiha might not be as lucky.

The hokage appeared to be reading his mind, "You know that brat better than I do. Will he really bring her back?"

Kakashi understood that the _he_ in question were Sasuke. Without hesitation he answered, "Sasuke will bring her back."

The hokage fixed the copy nin with an appraising look, "How can you be so sure?"

"He's lost everything else in life; he fought hard to sever his bonds with Naruto and Sakura but their determination to save him, their defiance and commitment to one another, that hasn't all been in vain. Could you really leave Sakura in Kirigakure if Sasuke and Naruto both returned?"

"It wouldn't be about what I wanted. You do realize the consequences of the Uchiha's actions?"

Kakashi's eye creased, "We've never had good relations with Kirigakure anyways."

The hokage wished she could take the matter as lightly. She turned in her chair and faced the window. Deep down she did want for her apprentice to be returned; she just hoped that those actions wouldn't cause some uncontrollable outcome.

NNN

Sakura slowly placed her hand in his and as the cold fingers grasped her hand it felt as though they resembled her life as it were soon to be—captivity. The man before them, dressed in ceremonial robes smiled, apparently under some false pretense.

"This union will surely protect our village and unite Kirigakure," he sounded so hopeful in his conviction.

How many followers had Toshiro misled? They each lit a candle representing their eternal flames and as Sakura stared into the flickering flame she felt relief for a moment knowing that Sasuke were alive and that he would be reunited with Naruto. She could do this, just as long as she knew that those two were safe.

"Come Sumiko," Toshiro's voice brought her back from her reverie.

Sakura turned her focus toward an open doorway. "We aren't to be married here?"

Noticing her apparent confusion the priest clarified, "No hime-sama, this was merely the shrine for prayers before our departure. You will be wed and then after the ceremony you shall consummate the marriage, as is the custom with all of our royal heirs."

Sakura bowed her head and allowed for Toshiro to lead her from the shrine. Her hair cascaded and shielded her face from view while silent tears threatened to fall.

_Stupid, don't cry. You knew what marrying Toshiro meant. The idea of..._

The thought was repulsive. The knowledge that it would soon become her future was even more and as she heard the priest and Toshiro speaking about future heirs she would have chosen death over violation.

NNN

_Here! In this room!_

Sasuke placed his hand on the hilt of his katana as he opened the door. The fox ran in and then stopped; confusion was heard in his voice,

_No, this is the shrine...the candles were just lit. _

Sasuke watched as the fox put his nose to the ground; he activated the sharingan briefly, yet had to use the katana to steady himself. His chakra was returning, but he couldn't use the sharingan to its' full potential just yet.

"There's no one there," he called to his companion. "Are you sure this was the room?"

_She was here. Look..._

Sasuke looked ahead to find the fox scratching at a small gap in the wall. He pushed and the wall opened to reveal a door.

NNN

"Did you find Gamakichi?"

Jiraiya let out a sigh, watching as his summoning rubbed his head in thought.

"Oh big brother Gamakichi...did you know he would give me a snack next time we met? I love snacks!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes toward the heavens. Kami give him strength.

NNN

"Good news, Lord Hayagashi says that he's willing to meet our demands," Sumi heard one of their captors announce.

"It's about time. Honestly, babysitting this group was getting on my nerves," replied his companion.

_Oh father, you didn't..._

The real hime sat in silence mulling over this information. Her eyes widened when she heard Naruto's protests and tried to turn against her current restraints.

"What the hell is this?!"

"The Lord's agreed to our demands, that doesn't mean that we agreed to his," replied the man, dragging the struggling blonde out of the tent, "You deal with those two. I'm tired of this one, I want to kill him myself."

"Hiroki-kun!" cried Hinata, struggling against the chakra infused ropes.

Sumi started to struggle, she may be the weakest and tied without chakra infused ropes but she was smart. She began to hit the back of her head against the pole.

"C'mon, c'mon," she muttered, trying to knock the hair comb from her head for within it was one of her poison darts.

Every time Hinata tried to access her chakra the rope's response was to shock her. She had no idea what was going on outside and she could no longer hear Naruto.

NNN

"My lord, you surrendered to the enemy?" questioned the confused servant.

"Yes...to ensure that no more blood is spilled," replied Lord Hayagashi, "The scouts will return my daughter to me. They are meeting with the rebels now and since we have accepted their demands surely-

"Sir word from the front," a soldier exclaimed as he entered the hall, kneeling before his lordship, "Negotiations...have failed...the scouts are dead...we no longer know the whereabouts of your daughter. We are trying to push them back, but they will be storming our gates within the hour. My lord, you must leave now if we are to ensure your safety."

NNN

Sasuke's strength had returned when he saw the fox stop shortly up ahead.

"What's wrong?" the Uchiha asked.

_I fear that we may be too late. I know where this corridor leads. I thought surely that we would have caught up to them by now. _

"Where does it lead? If we don't hurry we won't be able to stop-

Myobu turned to his companion, _Do you really wish to know where this leads to? _

NNN

The hallway had ended and not long ago they had found themselves in a lavish room. Sakura felt numb, the priest had congratulated them and wished them marital bliss. Apparently it was the old custom that the male only had to agree to the terms of marriage, the woman merely had become his property. She gazed at the foreign object on her finger and at the man across the room wearing an identical band.

NNN

Sumi had managed to knock the hair comb from her head. She struggled to move it closer to her with her feet, if she could somehow manage to get it in her hand before their captor reached them; then, there was a good chance that she could save at least herself and Hinata.

Her breathing was ragged, struggling with all of her might to get the object within her grasp. Their captor was back and deeming her the weakest and least likely to cause him any trouble hoisted Hinata up off of the floor.

"Yasu-chan?!"

NNN

"And then I said, no big brother Gamakichi, you can't eat your snacks that way."

"Yes, yes..." hurried Jiraiya, "And so we'll find Gamakichi and get some snacks. Which way do we go now?!"

The toad scratched his chin and then smiled as if happy with himself, "That way to big brother Gama-

The Toad Sanin didn't allow for his companion to finish before taking off; he could sense a large group of chakra bearers in this direction and if he knew his apprentice the worse possible location would be where he could be found.

NNN

The Uchiha had registered the words even though his affect did not resemble it. Myobu stood before him in silence. Within that silence the fox was able to judge his soul.

_"Gomen Sasuke-kun," she didn't care who heard her now, "it seems as though the only things that I can ever do for you and Naruto are small and insignificant. Again I was too weak to do anything of real meaning. I just want you to understand that I couldn't have let you die, maybe I was selfish, I don't really know…but…" she took his hand within her own, "the thought of Naruto losing his best friend was just too great. He, like you, has already lost so much in his life…so I am sending you back to Konoha so that you can keep Naruto in line and," she paused for a moment really giving thought to her words, "…achieve your second goal…"_

On the outside the Uchiha looked passive, yet on the inside his emotions were waging an all out war. Putting his emotions into words wasn't something that he was capable of; he had promised to bring Sakura back to Konoha, if he had failed to protect her, he could remedy that. He never thought that he would be unable to stop the marriage, but he would be sure to stop...

The thought made his fist clench.

"We have go. I can fix everything else, make it as though it never happened, but that..."

_It's not much further. The tunnel can't be more than a mile before we come to the chamber._

The two took off down the path. The Uchiha was certain of two things: one he would rescue Sakura at any cost and two it would probably end with Toshiro's death.

NNN

Sakura had been left alone for the time being. Toshiro was busy dictating to his servants that they were not to be disturbed tonight. As was the ritual a special bath had been drawn for both the bride and the groom. She was certain that the bath water would be cooling down as she sat on the floor, a large towel around her form. She had been so lonely for anything that reminded her of her old life that she had summoned Katsuyu.

"Hime-sama, what's wrong?" asked her summoning, always knowing the right size to appear in.

"I can't go home, Katsuyu," Sakura sadly informed, "And I may never again be able to summon you."

"Is it because something has gone wrong on this mission?" questioned the astute slug.

"Yes...something has gone terribly wrong, I'm afraid," her voice sounded listless, "You see, tonight I marry Toshiro. The first part is complete, but after tonight it will be official."

"Hime-sama, where is Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Gone," murmured the pink haired kunoichi, "to save him I gave up my dreams, so that he could live his."

"My hime-sama, allow me to take you away," urged the slug queen, "I cannot stand to see you this unhappy."

"I can't, Katsuyu," explained the sorrow filled girl, "if I do that then many will suffer."

"So you would suffer so others shouldn't have to?"

"Hai," whispered Sakura as she gently stroked her summoning's head with her finger tip.

"I understand that you are much like Tsunade hime. Your mind is set and your resolve unwavering. Know this Sakura hime, I will always come to you when summoned. Years from now, I will still come to you and I will remember your name, even if you have to live as another."

"Oh Katsuyu," murmured the posing hime, her pink hair shielding her face from view as tears escaped, "Arigatou..."

NNN


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Notes: Nearing the end was a greater challenge than I thought it would be. I'm actually wanting to draw the ending out. I toyed with several story lines and then settled on one. I hope it won't disappoint.

NNN

(Sakura's POV)

_I don't think I can do this...I'm having second thoughts. Maybe Katsuyu was right? My hand is on the handle to the door but I don't think I can bring myself to open it. What awaits me on the other side isn't something that I think I can handle. _

_I don't want his hands on me. I can't stand the idea of his arms around me, his lips on my skin. I don't want to suffer this violation. Am I weak? Or does that just make me human? Kami, I wish it were as easy as casting a genjutsu on myself and never knowing the outcome. _

_I take a deep breath and slowly turn the handle. _

NNN

"Yasu-chan?!" Sumi cried, watching as the girl disappeared from the tent. "Oh Kami, please!"

Her cries were silenced as the ground shook from a large force, and her protests ceased from the tent structure being lifted to reveal a giant toad with a pipe looking down at her. Was this a kami?

"Is this the hime you were talking about?"

"Yeah, looks to be the one."

Sumi's eyes widened at the white haired man who appeared to be riding on the giant toad as Gamabunta reached down and grabbed her.

"Hey you asshole, why don't you start by rescuing me?!" came an irate blonde's voice from not far away.

Jiraiya scoffed, "You couldn't even help yourself," he let out a sigh, "You really know how to embarrass me kid."

"You perverted old man, get me out of these ropes!"

Although Sumi had no idea what was going on, she was relieved. She saw Hinata safe near Naruto and sighed.

"Thank goodness."

"Sumiko-hime, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Jiraiya and this is Gamabunta, we came to offer you some assistance."

"Ha! The only assistance you want is to have her pose for your next dirty novel!"

NNN

The first set of guards fell quickly and with each new opponent, a certain pink haired girl entered his mind. They were skilled and activating the sharingan became a necessity as Sasuke matched speed with their clashing blades. The sound of metal rang out across the passageway.

The fox darted and went on ahead.

_'If one of us can make it in time and annul this marriage, then the hime will be saved. Please forgive me Isanagi but I'm going to kill your son instead of show him mercy.'_

The Uchiha no longer cared if he killed, he would walk that path again. If these men were fools enough to block his path then so be it.

_'Spare them, they aren't your real target.' _Myobu's voice rang through his mind.

The fox skidded to a halt and fixed the approaching guards with a determined look. His tail lifted, hackles raised and eyes turning red as a white aura rose up and he bared his fangs. Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened a fraction in disbelief as his opponent swayed, before dropping his blade and falling to the floor. He looked ahead to find a similar result and wasted no time in pursuing the fox.

NNN

"Tsunade hime," the slug queen announced her presence; however, it was unnecessary for the hokage was sober and at her desk, as if awaiting her visit.

"How is she?" questioned the hokage with a serious look on her face.

"Sakura hime has resigned herself to a terrible fate."

"I want to order you to save her," Tsunade sighed, resting her face in her hand, her elbows propped on the desk. "I can't though," she murmured, "if I were only her master then I'd rescue her myself. I have an entire nation to consider and actions have consequences."

"Tsunade hime, isn't there someone willing to rescue her?" suggested the slug, "Someone who wishes to win your approval?"

Tsunade uncovered her face and fixed her summon with an annoyed look, "You know very well that there is in deed _someone _like that."

The hokage could swear that the slug was grinning, at least on the inside, because she wasn't even sure if slugs could change their expressions.

"But at the moment I'm sure that he's off looking for his lame brain apprentice, and hopefully not getting us into a foreign entanglement as we speak."

NNN

"Evacuate the people first!" bellowed the order of Lord Hayagashi.

"Sir?" questioned his guards, for their job was to secure the safety of their ruler.

"That's an order! If my rein is to fall then let it, but the citizens are what make our village. They are its' future if it is ever to be rebuilt."

"My Lord, please consider-

Takuto interjected, "You heard Lord Hayagashi. Your job is to obey his lordship and to evacuate the people."

The guards were gaping at the royal adviser, for he too was backing up such an absurd order.

"I am capable of escorting his highness. You'd do well to remember that I was once your captain."

The guards bowed in respect, "Be safe," they murmured before abandoning their posts.

"Thank you, Takuto. Although it did take longer than I had anticipated," thanked the lord, "Now, we must hurry."

NNN

"They've made it to my village's borders!" exclaimed Sumi, currently being carried by Gamabunta and pointing ahead, "We must protect the citizens at all costs!"

"Don't you worry hime, we're gonna do just that," informed Jiraiya, "You ready kid?!"

"You bet I am," bellowed Naruto, hanging onto Gamaken with Hinata as they headed toward the gates, "Time to pay those bastards back!"

NNN

She didn't know what had come over her. Suddenly the repulsion was just too much for her mind to take and she had pushed him away. Suffering from his previous injuries had made Toshiro considerably weaker and she hadn't needed to use any of her chakra enhanced strength. It was in that moment that Sakura had decided that she wasn't going to allow this violation to occur. She would have to be ultimately incapacitated for that to happen. She got her bearings, pulling the robe back around her and getting off of the bed with quick steps.

"You bitch, you think you can defy me?" questioned Toshiro with a smirk of arrogance, "I own you, remember?"

"I will be owned by no man," she spoke honestly, "especially one that I do not love."

"Your love was never a thought in this decision, or have you forgotten that I control an army that will destroy your village?"

"I would rather my village be destroyed then to be subjected to a disgusting creature like yourself!"

Sakura pushed forward, getting a hold of the nightstand and pushing it into Toshiro as he made an attempt to grab her arm and stop her from leaving the bedroom. The impact caused him to lose his balance long enough for the posing hime to get the door open and escape down the hallway.

Tears of embarrassment for what she had resigned herself to were in her eyes as she ran, the loose fitting robe falling off of her shoulders in the process. She clutched the fabric in her hand, as if clutching her purity. She needed to get out of there and fast, but each door in the hallway was locked. She was torn between blowing her cover and breaking down the door or just continuing in hope of reaching a way out.

Sakura was taken off guard as the impact sent her falling to the floor. Toshiro appeared in her line of sight, his hands grasping her wrists as he straddled her body, her legs caught in between his.

"Very well, I can take you here too," informed the disgusting man, as the girl struggled and protested under his weight, "I merely thought that the bed would be more comfortable."

Sakura was ready to use her strength when in that moment her protests seemed to be silenced, for a noise more powerful then her screams invaded the room. Her body was released as a force blew past her. She sat up slowly to find Toshiro removed, her body shaking in response at what had almost been allowed to happen and took in the sight before her.

Myobu was now protecting her, as an intense aura engulfed his now white form, growling and baring his fangs. The posing hime looked ahead to find Toshiro pinned to a wall, the Uchiha having landed several blows. She didn't need to look any closer to know that the sharingan was activated or to know that the Uchiha was threatening the very life out of Toshiro.

Sakura's breathing started to slow as her body came to terms with what her mind was telling her; she slowly exhaled the breath that had been building and let relief wash over her.

_'Please give me the honor of ending this disgusting creature's life,' came the fox's request._

It took every ounce of will for the Uchiha to let go of the man, yet he did, and watched in satisfaction as Toshiro's body fell to the floor.

In an instance both the fox and the shinobi had traded places. Myobu glaring into the dark eyes of the self appointed lord, and the Uchiha gazing down into listless emerald orbs. In a flash of white light the fox had disappeared with his prey.

It was as if the shinobi wasn't sure how to approach her, the loose fitting robe resting off each shoulder, the torn fabric, the bruises forming on her wrists, but he didn't have to decide for it was Sakura who smiled sadly.

"I'm really glad you never listen to me."

Sasuke knelt on one knee and felt her arms wrap around his neck as she held him. Having the Uchiha there was like a prayer had been answered; not only was he alive and well, but he had returned for her.

"Thank you for coming back for me."

"I told you that happiness was overrated," was his response, expecting her to have already started to cry.

The tears did not fall because they weren't necessary; all of her emotions were safe the moment she felt his arm encircle her. She pulled back to see his face and smiled,

"One of these days I'll be able to save you without getting into trouble, Sato-

He put a hand up in disdain and silenced her. She arched an eyebrow in response.

"What?"

"I want you to say _it_."

Her eyes widened in realization before whispering, "I'll try to stay out of trouble, _Sasuke-kun_."

_Hn _was all that followed before he caught her in a kiss.

Sakura had been right; only the man she loved would ever own her.

The Uchiha knew in that moment that only a girl like Sakura-who was annoying, apologized for no reason, too kindhearted and could even muster a joke after such a horrible ordeal—was probably the only girl that would ever be suitable for him.

Because seriously, who else was he willing to put up with in Konoha?

NNN

So close to the end...please review.


End file.
